Fear Holds You Back
by Lille Loveland
Summary: Valentin's the new kid at school,being from Romania,he's automatically labled a vampire. But to Gilbert he's the most beautiful, innocent thing he's ever laid eyes on and he wants him. But with Gil's fear of beng rejected even moreso by his father and Vali's of being bullied even more, will these two be able to overcome what holds them back or will these fears tear them to shreads?
1. The New Kid's a Vampire

**Vampire?**

**Author's Note:** Ok, so I just wanted to thank SpicyItalianRomano for coming up with this idea and for helping me on it. You are so totally awesome, but you already know that. So, yes, its another PrussiaxRomania. Also I'm throwing in a few characters from other animes in here, but mostly as stand ins, so ja NOT A CROSSOVER. I'm adding in Bulgaria's capital, Sofia, as his girlfriend. Yes The capital is actually called Sofia and it is NOT my OC. We'll make a game of figuring out who the characters are, where they are from, and what their job is. Like seriously, it's a game, you're playing now, no way out. Ready….GO!

**Summary:** Valentin's the new kid at school, and being from Romania, he's automatically labled a vampire and bullied because of it. But to Gilbert, he's the most beautiful, innocent thing he's ever laid eyes on and he wants him. But with Gil's fear of beng rejected even more so by his father and Vali's of being bullied even more relentlessly, will these two be able to overcome what holds them back and finally find happiness or will these fears tear them to shreads?

* * *

Gilbert stared blankly at the black board in the front of the room, head in his hand, as his friends Antonio and Francis droned on about some new night club they went to last weekend. Unfortunately for Gilbert, he didn't he to participate in any underage drinking due to his being grounded for getting a detention for the umpteenth time. He really didn't want to hear of their escapades if he wasn't allowed to join in. He hadn't noticed when the bell rang, or when his friends got up to go back to their seats, nor did he notice his homeroom teacher bring in a new student. "Alright, alright. Settle down everyone, into your seats." called out Mr. Väinämöinen in a strong Finnish accent. Moving his eyes slightly to the pair in the front of the room, Gilbert looked the new student up and down. Red eyes widened slightly as they locked onto possibly the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. He had deep blonde hair that cropped its way to his shoulders, bangs swept casually yet neatly to the side, over his forehead. Amazingly bright blood-red eyes shined with nervousness as they scanned each person in the room, landing on Gilbert a moment longer than the others. He had the most adorable nose shape and the smallest indentation of a sharp tooth pressing into his lower lip as he bit it. A small bowler hat sat cocked to the side on luscious locks, two ribbons wound around it, held in place by a ruby broach with a gold lace around the edge of the stone, the ribbons, white and red, falling limply past his shoulder. He wore the school's uniform blue plaid pants, a white, high-neck collar shirt, a pale blue lace design on either side of the white buttons, and a tan v-neck sweater with the school's crest over the left breast over it as well as dark brown loafers and a light tan canvas messenger bag slung diagonally over his shoulder, hands clutching the strap. "Every one," Mr. Väinämöinen rested a hand on the boy's shoulder, using the other hand to gesture towards him, "this is Valentin Nicolae. He's not only new to the school, but he's new to the country. He's from Romania." the homeroom teacher smiled. "So you're a vampire?"

"Do you sparkle?"

"Get the garlic!"

"Are you related to Dracula?"

"You're not supposed to wear hats in school!"

"You're not supposed to be out in the sun right?"

"Are you related to Edward?"

"Are you immortal?"

"Don't suck my blood!"

"Do you turn into a bat?"

"I should have brought my stake!"

"Where's Van Helsing when you need him?"

The new student's eyes widened with a nervous worry as each insulting comment was hurled his way. His hands tightened around the messenger bag strap and twisted slightly as embarrassment settled in. All he wanted to do was run out of the room and find a closet to hide in. This never happened back at home. "Do you even speak English?" came and obvious American accented voice. "Alfred!" Mr. V. snapped. "Now enough with all of your comments, all of you." he put his hands on his hips. "Valentin _can _speak English, and he's not a vampire….right?" he asked as if he wasn't sure himself, turning his head to the new boy. Valentin let out an irritated sigh. Now even the teacher thinks he's a vampire. Great. Not sure what kind of answer to take the silence as, the homeroom teacher dropped the subject. "Right, well, you can go ahead and take that empty seat next to Gilbert over there." he pointed in the direction of a white haired boy who looked extremely bored. "Go on." Mr. V. motioned the blonde forward with a nudge of his hand on his back, propelling the boy to move ahead. With a slight hesitation, Valentin walked to the indicated seat, hands till clutching the bag strap, even tighter this time, as all eyes in the room watched him slowly ease himself into the desk chair. "Okay!" Mr. Väinämöinen clapped his hands, earning everyone's attention. "We don't have anything planned for today, so feel free to take out some unfinished homework, ask me for help if you need it, talk quietly, read a book, take a nap, whatever. Just keep the noise level down." With a smile he turned to sit behind his desk, pulling out a pen and started to grade papers. Gilbert watched the new boy out of the corner of his eye as the blonde pulled out a thick book from his bag and opened it, seeing the other's eyes move as he read. He was so beautiful. Valentin snuck a glance over in Gilbert's direction, moving a piece of hair behind his ear as he did so. Oh yes, he was indeed beautiful, and the German boy couldn't help but stare a little too long because of it. Feeling uncomfortable, Valentin looked away, reverting back to his book, and hoped that weird albino kid would do the same. Just as Gilbert looked away from the blonde boy, he heard a slam and turned to see what the cause of the noise was. It was Elizaveta, hands on Valentin's desk as she leaned over it, Sadiq and Alfred behind her. He furrowed his brows in confusion. Valentin, however, jumped when the Hungarian girl slammed her hands onto his desk, bringing the open book towards his chest, as if to keep it away from her. "Disgusting.", she spat, "I can't believe they actually let mangy, mongrel mutts in here. This is an academy, not a pound." Valentin didn't speak, he was afraid his voice would betray him if he did. "What, cat got your tongue?" scoffed Sadiq. "Cat?" came a tired, distant voice from somewhere else in the room. Sadiq turned his head to the voice, "Shut up, Heracles."

"Aw."

"Well?" growled the girl who still leaned on his desk. "You gonna answer him, or are you just gonna sit there like a dumb-fuck?" Still, Valentin stayed silent, trying to figure out what this girl's problem was. "Dumb vampire is mute!" laughed the American named Alfred. "No, the mock innocence he's displaying now is all a rouse. All Romanians are nothing but filthy liars." Eliza said, eyes not leaving the blonde boy in front of her, whose eye brows were furrowed in insult and irritation. "I second that." was Sadiq's response as he crossed his arms. "Alfred, Sadiq, Eliza, please sit down, you can talk, but sit down." called Mr. Väinämöinen from his desk at the front of the room. The three turned to look at the teacher for a moment before turning back to the Romanian boy. Elizaveta narrowed her eyes and leaned in closer to Valentin, whispering, "I'm watching you, you good for nothing Romanian dog. We're going to make your life here a living hell, don't say anything or it'll just get worse." With that she stood straight and the trio left to their respected seats. Valentin sat still for a moment. Eyes lowering, jaw clenching, he slammed his book shut and shoved it into his book bag. Slinging it over his shoulder, Valentin walked up to his homeroom teacher. "Mr. Väinämöinen, could I use the bath room?" he whispered quietly. The teacher looked up and nodded, "Do you know where it is?"

"I'll find it."

"Then go ahead." Valentin thanked him and rushed out of the room.

Witnessing this, Gilbert got up and marched over to Alfred, Eliza, and Sadiq who all sat together, talking. Eliza was turned half-way in her seat talking to Sadiq who was leaning forward in his desk behind her, Alfred on the edge of his own chair, forearms resting on his knees, listening. Gilbert stood next to the Hungarian and Turk, facing all three of them, hands in fists on his hips, an irritated expression on his face. "What did you guys say to him?" Eliza turned her head to acknowledging the German boy with a flirtatious smile. "To who, Gil?" Gilbert scoffed at her efforts to woo him once more. "Don't play stupid Ellie, what did you guys say to the new kid?" Alfred was the one to answer, "We just welcomed him dude." The other two nodded. "Why are you getting so defensive, man?" questioned the masked Turkish boy. Gilbert raised his eyebrow, why _was_ he getting so defensive about this? He sighed, putting a hand to the back of his head, "Because. Just, watch it guys, okay?" And with that he turned to go back to his seat. Gil knew what it was like not to be accepted and talked down to. That's how he was treated at home, and because of that, he hated seeing others being treated that way. Once he sat back down, he returned to his original position, head in his hand, wondering what they really said to Valentin that made him get up and ask to leave.

Valentin had eventually found the bath room, locking himself in the stall nearest the wall. Taking off his book bag, Valentin put it on the hook on the stall door, put the toilet lit down and sat on top of it, resting his face in his hands, elbows on his knees. He let out a deep sigh. This was _not _the way he expected his first day in an American school would go. It was a world academy, he brother said, there are a bunch of other kids from all kinds of countries there. You'll be fine, he said. "I hate school." Valentin stayed there in the stall until the bell rang and he left for his second class.

* * *

English with Mr. Michaelis wasn't as bad, but it wasn't too much better than homeroom. Reason for this being that Alfred was seated directly behind him. Lovely. Gilbert also happened to be in the same class, all the way across the room though. So for the rest of the class, Valentin sat, trying to do his work while Alfred kicked and pushed at his seat and threw small wadded up pieces of paper at the back of his head. Though Mr. Michaelis had noticed this and did tell Alfred to stop, the American kept going, eventually being placed next to the English teacher's desk. "Now, Alfred, I don't mean to sound like your father, but I've told you multiple times, that behavior is simply not acceptable. Seeing that you will not listen to my warnings, how about you come up here and sit right here, next to me." Said Mr. Michaelis. "Aw! What? Come on, dude! I'm not even doing anything!" Alfred complained, going limp in his seat. The dark haired teacher just smirked at this, crossing his arms. "Valentin, is he bothering you?" At hearing his name, Valentin looked up, gently setting his pencil down. He turned to look at the American behind him who threw him a dirty look before turning back to his teacher. He gave a slight nod, hoping that the American behind him wouldn't see. Without saying another word, Mr. Michaelis pulled an empty desk next to his own and motioned for Alfred to sit there. "Alfred, I am not going to repeat myself." With a groan, Alfred got up and flopped his way to his new seat, but not without smacking Valentin in the back of the head on the way. Valentin rubbed his head as he glared daggers at the departing sophomore. For the rest of the class, Alfred glared at the Romanian, making him extremely uncomfortable.

* * *

Next was math class with Mr. Oxenstierna. No Eliza, no Alfred, No Sadiq. Thank you God. Valentin was seated next to a quiet Norwegian boy named Lukas Bondevik. The two got along well, Lukas even asked if he wanted to sit with him and his friend at lunch. _"Maybe school here's not so bad. Yet." _Valentin thought to himself as he finished another math problem.

* * *

It was lunch time, and surprisingly enough, the food wasn't as bad as Valentin had thought. Being a world academy, there was food from all around the world. Neat. He sat with the Norwegian from before and was introduced to his British friend, Arthur Kirkland.

"So, Valentin," Arthur began as the three of them sat down at a nearly empty table in the middle of the lunch room, "Where in Romania are you from?"

"Oh, just a small village in the country side." The Romanian replied quietly, his accent thick. "Why'd you come to America?" Lukas asked, taking a bite of his lunch. "Oh right. I was going to ask that. Was one of your parents given a job here or something?" the bushy-browed blonde questioned, also taking a bite of some very unappetizing British mush. Valentin just played around with his own food before answering with a sigh, "No. My parents actually…died about a month back." came the depressing reply. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Arthur comforted awkwardly. "Might I ask, how did you get by?" Valentin looked up from his tray, "Servants." Both the Brit and Norwegian snapped their heads up to stare at the Romanian. "Servants?" Lukas asked. Valentin nodded, "`I lived in a castle, back at my home village. My family has been the….watch dogs I suppose you could say, of the village since it came together a few hundred years ago. I was born in that castle and so was my brother and my father, and so forth. So, yes, since the castle is fairly large, we had servants. They took care of me after my parents died like they always did."

"Awesome." gaped Lukas. Valentin scoffed lightly, smirking at his new friend. "Da, I loved it, I explored it all the time, there are still parts of my home I haven't been to yet." he smiled. "Soo, why did you come to America? You never did answer that."

"Huh? Oh right, sorry. Well my brother has been saving up for a while to bring me here after my parents passed away. As you can tell, he got enough by opening up his own business. I wanted to stay at home, but Aleks wouldn't let me. So, I'm here!" The other two boys nodded in understanding. "So, do you still own the castle?" Arthur asked taking a sip of his bottled tea. "Da, my brother said that I can go there during the summer and for Christmas."

"Artie!" Arthur looked up with an irritated expression, seeing his crush walk up and slam his tray down on the table next to him. "Hello Alfred. What do you want?" Valentin paled at seeing the American. However, a mischievous grin appeared on the other's face. "Artie, I don't mean to scare you or anything, but, you do know that he's a vampire right?" he pointed to the Romanian. Arthur looked at his new friend before replying, "He's not a vampire, you dolt! There are no such things!"

"Says the guy who believes in fairies!" Arthur blushed at this, "You're nothing but a bloody idiot! Get the hell out of here, I didn't want to talk to you in the first place!" The Brit shouted as he shoved at the American. "Artie, knock it off! I'm jut trying to save your life!" Valentin sighed before throwing his fork onto his tray, picking it up and stomping away, out of the lunch room after tossing his food. "Now look what you did!" scolded Arthur. "I'll go find him." offered Lukas, getting up with his own tray and going off to find the run away Romanian.

* * *

Finally finding him tucked away in the Library, Lukas spoke to his friend who pretended to be interested in a book. "Valentin? Are you okay?" The blonde looked up for a moment, lowering the book in his hand, "Da, why?" Lukas shrugged, "Well you kind of just stomped off. I figured you must have been upset about something. Valentin shook his head, ribbons swaying, "Nu." he lied. He still remembered what Elizaveta had told him that morning in Homeroom. He knew he shouldn't have been afraid of a girl, but there was something about her that just seemed like every threat she made, she was able to carry out. Easily. "Are you sure?" Valentin nodded, "I….just don't get along well with Alfred, as you can tell." It was Lukas' turn to nod. "Yea, I seen that. Arthur and I have been meaning to ask you, but are you interested in magic at all?" Valentin closed the book in his hand, a smile lighting his face. "Yeah! I love magic, and I like to think I'm very skilled in it as well, why?"

"Well, there's a magic club here at the school that Arthur and I are a part of, and we were wondering if you'd like to join."

"I'd love to!"

"Great, well its after school on Wednesdays and Fridays, and sometimes we have meetings at each other's houses. So I'll let Arthur know," he glanced at his watch, "but, we should be getting back to class." They had first block lunch, so they had a shorter time limit. The class Valentin had at this time was Gym with two dunces who preferred to be called by their first names. Valentin wasn't too comfortable being so casual with his teachers, so he declined to do that. So instead of Isaac and Miria, they were Mr. Dian and Ms. Harvent to him.

* * *

After Gym, which he had with Sadiq, who continuously tried to injure in him in some way or another all class period, Lukas' boyfriend Mathias, and a group who was known as "The Bad Touch Trio" which happened to include three guys from his Homeroom, Valentin had History with Mr. Mustang, a former army colonel. Why he turned to teaching, no one was sure. He shared this class with Elizaveta, Arthur, Antonio and a grumpy Italian named Lovino. Valentin loved history class, despite having to share it with Elizaveta. Nothing could turn him away from history, not even Eliza. Then after history, his had orchestra with Mr. Edelstein. This was another class he loved, even more so because he didn't have to share it with any of those bullies. Valentin loved music; listening to it, playing it. He played the violin perfectly, getting to join the strings section on his first day. His last class of the day was Drama, taught by a Madame Red and strange man who often referred to himself as a woman named Mr. (or Ms.) Sutcliff. This was also another class Valentin enjoyed because he loved the theater. Watching it, acting in it, or simply learning about it.

* * *

By the end of the day, as signaled by the last bell, Valentin was exhausted. Finding his locker he fumbled with the combination a few times before finally getting it open. As soon as the old metal door shook open, he was grabbed by the shoulder and shoved inside, hitting his head on the hooks within. Turning around as quickly as he could manage, he saw the trio that threatened him all day standing at the opening, a grinning Hungarian gripping the locker door before slamming it shut. "NOO!" Valentin cried as he banged on the metal slab, rattling it. "Let me out! Please! Someone help!" He continued but to no avail. He shook at the door, trying to get it to open, knowing that it was useless to try. He was stuck, and no one would even care to notice.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, I hope you guys liked it so far! I know that a lot of it's just boring blah blah stuff, but it was necessary. Not much to say here except Review and could you guess all the extra non-Hetalia characters? It's easy so you should be able to. Hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to leave a review and want more! See ya later!


	2. At Home

**Author's Note: **OKAY! So, I'm glad to hear some people like my first chapter, thank you! So, on with the show!

* * *

Valentin's head rest against to cold metal door of his locker as his lazily thumped it with a limp hand. Sighing for the billionth time, Valentin took out his sleek red cell phone and flipped it open. It had been an hour since he had been shoved into his own locker and school had ended. No phone calls or texts from his older brother asking where he was. He wouldn't get any anyways because his brother was asleep and wouldn't wake up until 7:30 for work. Another three hours from now. Valentin rolled his eyes and lifted his head to hit it against the metal door. "What is it!" he hissed to himself. "Ugh! All those years of the basics, and I can remember _that_? Come on Valentin!" The blonde cursed himself for not remembering a simple spell to move things on their own. "Oh!" he remembered. Valentin put his ear to the cold metal locker door and murmured a few words, listening for the right numbers to click and flicked his finger in an upward motion, the locker opening.

* * *

Meanwhile in an English room some ways down the hall, Gilbert sat in detention for spacing out all class period, again, and for not turning any homework for the past week. Currently he was catching up in his missing work, Mr. Michaelis watching him like a hawk. Gilbert lifted his head when he thought he heard banging. "What is it Gilbert?" Mr. Michaelis asked from his desk, glasses slipping down his nose. "Do you hear that?" The English teacher furrowed his brows and listened. Standing up, swivel chair rolling away to hit the wall, the teacher moved towards the door. "Stay here." he warned his student before leaving the room and gong down he hall towards the sound when it stopped. Stopping the middle of the hallway, listening, he shrugged and shook his head when he didn't hear anything, heading back to his own classroom. "It was nothing." he said, closing the door behind him and returning to his desk. "I'm done." Gilbert announced, putting his pencil down and shuffling his papers. "Bring them here." Mr. Michaelis gestured. Gilbert did as he was told and readied himself to leave. "Be sure to finished your work on time, Mr. Beilschmidt, I _do _have other things I prefer to do than to sit in detention with you." Gilbert rolled his eyes before remarking, "No promises." and he slipped out of the room. Walking down the hall way he heard murmuring from a locker before it opened by itself and out stepped the new kid from his Homeroom. Valentin brushed him self off, rubbed his forehead, grabbed his book bag from his locker and slammed it shut loudly, grumbling. The Romanian turned around, fixing his hat, and walked out of the building. Gilbert raised an eye brow and followed him out. He would have liked to strike up a conversation with the new kid, maybe walk him home, but he knew he had to get home himself. His dad was going to bite his head off the moment he stepped through the door, he just knew it. Gilbert just hoped hi father worked late today and that his brother wouldn't tell on him again.

Gilbert ran all the way to his house, not seeing his father's car in the drive way, he breathed a sigh of relief. Hopping up the few stairs to his cookie-cutter style home, Gilbert opened the door and went inside, calling for his brother, "Lud! You home?" Gil threw his book bag onto the couch and looked towards the stairs. "In my room!" came the response. "Is Vati home?"

"Not yet." Gilbert nodded and went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

* * *

Valentin sauntered home, a bruise from hitting a hook in his locker forming on his forehead. Luckily he could hide it with his bangs. When Valentin finally arrived home, he looked at his new house, finally realizing just how creepy and vampire like it really was. It looked liked one of those stereotypical haunted looking houses, just a much more condensed version, on the corner, and a lot more well taken care of. It was a weird purple-maroon color, a porch as long as the front of the house with three wide, wooden steps leading up to it, a dull, worn white whicker arm chair in the far right corner of the porch. A large window was placed on the left side of the door, curtains open to reveal the living room inside. There was a black wrought iron fence surrounding the house, a rectangular black mail box hanging from it, meeting the neighbors' to the right, next door, which also happened to be Valentin's Homeroom and math teachers. There were white rose bushes in the front, lining the front of the porch and the walkway from the gate to the first stair. In the back were pots of flowers of all kinds near the back door. Since Valentin had moved here, he wanted to do something about his brother's unkempt and dying backyard, so he asked him if he could turn it into a garden. He was currently working on it, hence the many pots of flowers.

Skipping up the stairs, Valentin unlocked the red front door and walked inside, tossing his book bag onto the Victorian style armchair next to the door. "I'm home." he whispered. The Living room was small with Victorian style wallpaper and furniture. An armchair near the front door, part of it peaking past the window, with a matching ottoman foot rest at an angle in front of it, a matching couch in the middle of the room facing the west wall, a coffee table in front of it with magazines and TV remote on it. Small square tables with lamps on either side of the couch. There was a fire place on the wall facing the couch, a flat screen television hanging above it on the cream colored cobble like stoned part of the wall the fireplace was apart of. Some feet away from that, on the same wall, tucked in the left hand corner, directly across from the armchair was a small piano. It was no grand piano, just the right shape and size to fit snugly in the corner against the wall, a small, maroon colored leather seated bench near it. A large plant sat in the other corner, a wall jutting out near it with a door leading to a study with a large, many paned window covered by curtains. Outside that room was a hallway nestled between it and a stair case leading to a door at the end. Behind that was an abundant indoor garden/entertaining room (According to Vali) thanks to the Romanian boy. All a long the hall were framed photos of family, spanning to when the camera first came to be. Against the stairs was a door that led to a tiny bathroom and next to that another door with a slanted top. Through that door was a dark space, a light bulb hanging, a few steps downward to another wooden, medieval looking door with iron on it and the handle was locked with a heavy pad lock. This was Valentin's special room. It held all of his most precious items.

Back upstairs, next to the front door was a small space with hooks for keys and a mirror. Then there was a wall that jut out from the other, doorway with no door, wall with a mantle that held many little trinkets that were mostly his brother's, then another door-less entryway before you reached the stairs. Behind that wall was a little kitchen with a pale yellow scheme and against it was a rectangular table with a chair on either end and two on the exposed side. In the corner nearest the first open doorway was the old white fridge, little magnets and notes dotting it, a counter, stove, counter tucked in the corner, sink next to it, then another counter space. There was a plastic white trash can next to the last counter, then the back door. By the back door on the opposite wall of the fridge, which was a supply closet. Up the stairs, on the wall were more framed photos, then a door which was another bath room. On the opposite wall was a guest bedroom, across from that his brother's bedroom, and at the end of the hall was Valentin's bedroom. That was it, that was his house.

With a sigh, Valentin walked into the bath room to check his forming bruise, then up to his room to change. He had to walk his dog and no doubt would his cat want to come.

* * *

Back at Gilbert's house

Gil was in the kitchen playing with Aster when the front door slammed open then closed. In stormed Gil's dad, pissed and ready to blow. "Hi Vati." Gilbert greeted casually, only looking up from his dog for a moment before back down and continuing to ruffle blonde fur. "Gilbert. What time did you get home today?" The boy in question just shrugged as he pet his dog. "Gilbert!" The German boy jumped at the sudden increase in volume. "Was?" he yelled, stopping his ministrations with his dog. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." his father growled. Gilbert swallowed. In all honesty, he was terrified of his father. He knew what he was capable of. His father had never beat him or his brother physically, he did beat his eldest son down with words, and _that_ was what Gilbert hated, what he feared. The verbal abuse hurt immensely, and even more so because it was only ever directed towards him, never did his father say anything negative to his youngest son, Ludwig. Gilbert did as he was told silently. "Now. What time did you get home today?" Gilbert swallowed hard. He knew better than to lie to his father, but he would be punished for telling the truth anyways. Instead he just shrugged. "Why?" His father crossed his arms. "You didn't walk you brother home today, did you?" Gil opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by his father's shouting. "Ludwig!" The sound of rushed footsteps down stairs was heard before Gilbert's younger brother appeared in the kitchen doorway, next to his father. "Ja, Vati?"

"Did your brother walk you home today?" Gilbert looked at his brother with an anxious expression. Ludwig cast his eyes downward. He never liked telling on his brother, but he didn't like to anger his father more. "Nein, sir." Gilbert sighed and his shoulders sagged in defeat. "Humph. Like I thought. You got another detention, didn't you?" The oldest German boy nodded solemnly. "You disappoint me so much Gilbert, it's absolutely ridiculous. Nothing I do will change you, will it? No amount of punishment will do anything, will it?" The man shook his head. "Go to your room. I don't want to see you until dinner." Gilbert walked away with his head down, throwing a dirty look at his brother as he passed him in the door way.

Gilbert flopped on his bed, limbs hanging off all edges and face buried in a white pillow. He moved his head to look at his little bird, Gilbird, his trusty companion on a perch in his large brass cage. "Hey buddy. Looks like it's just you and me for a while. My old man doesn't even wanna look at me. " he only got a chirp in response. "I know right."

* * *

Back at Valentin's house

Valentin was seated at the kitchen table doing homework when his brother, Aleks, came in, wearing his pajama pants and rubbing his eyes. "Good morning sunshine, the Earth says hello." Valentin said, watching his brother flop with his feet to the fridge. "Well shut up Earth, Sunshine's in no mood." The blonde chuckled at his brother, setting his pencil down. "How was your first day, sunbeam?" the younger sighed, "I already got a group of people who are going to make my life here a living hell."

"Oh, don't overreact" Aleks scoffed, getting out a jug of milk, a bowl, and then a box of cereal. "I'm not. They actually told me that. Oh, but I do have a title now." Aleks looked at his little brother warily, sitting down at the other end of the table, "What is it?"

"Vampire." Aleks rolled his eyes dramatically, throwing his head lazily in a few directions as well, then set his down on the table, speaking with his mouth full, "Are you serious? Ugh, Vali, I told you _not_ to talk about him* on the first day. People are gonna think you're weird." Valentin looked at him disbelievingly, putting out his hands, palms up. "I didn't! My teacher only had to say 'Romania' and it was all down hill from there! And you know I don't like talking about that sicko! Every time I do and I get to _that_ part, I always pass out. You know that. It's a very sensitive-"

"Sensitive subject I know." his brother interrupted then sighed. "Just don't do any magic." he said, taking another bite of his cereal. "What! Why not?" Valentin nearly shouted. "Because, sunbeam, that'll only make people make fun of you more. Now, to the problem at hand. You want me to go to the school and talk with the principle about it?" Valentin sighed and shook his head. "No, that'll only give them more of a reason to hate me."

"Have you made any new friends?"

"Yeah, a kid from Norway and one from Britain. They asked me if I wanted to join their club."

"Club? What club?"

"Magic." Valentin said in a small voice, looking away. "Ugh, damnit, Vali! What'd I just say?"

"But I already agreed! Please Aleks! You know how much like magic, please! I'm real good at it too! I even used it to get out of my locker when those kids shoved me in it!" the Romanian begged. "They WHAT?" Aleks shouted in anger. "Oh, yeah. I guess I forgot to tell you." he rubbed the back of his head. "Forgot! What do you mean you forgot! Vali! They _shoved you in a locker!_ How do you forget that?" Valentin shrugged. Aleks just rolled his eyes and finished his now soggy cereal. "Hey, how come I'm sunbeam?"

"Because I'm sunshine, and since I'm the older brother, and Sunshine is bigger, you're my little sunbeam, cause you're younger and a sunbeam is smaller."

"Ooh. You got work tonight?" the younger asked, the older nodding his head. "Can I come in tonight?" Aleks shook his head, chewing. "Why?"

"Because," he said swallowing, "You got school in the morning."

"But I gotta learn sometime."

"You can Friday night." Aleks said putting his bowl in the sink and ruffling his brother's hat-less head on the way out and back up the stairs. Valentin sighed and packed up his books, going to spend some time in his special room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **OMG this chapter is sooo boring I am soo sorry! I also just realized that I didn't describe Gil's house at all. Eh, I'll do it in a later chapter, maybe the next one. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if ya didn't that's okay, its understandable.

***Him- **Vlad the Impaler. I'm sure u all know who he is, the man who Dracula was named after. Well he was quiet the insane sicko, taking a sadistic pleasure in torturing and killing 40,000 to 100,00 people by means of impalement. The way he did this was very specific. He used large stakes, thin enough to fit through the victim's anus, bypassing most vital organs and through the mouth. This would keep the victim alive and in immense pain for days on end. There would be fields of people on stakes. Armies would turn back after seeing so many rotting corpses, it sickened them. I like to think that Valentin loves Romanian history, but cannot stand this event. When ever he starts to talk about it, getting to the part about impalement, he tends to get dizzy and cant stop talking about it or thinking about it and eventually passes out. It's just too grotesque for him, he cant handle it. Sooo yeap, that's that.

See ya next time!


	3. Glittersplosion!

**Author's Note: **okay, hopefully I can get the ball rolling this chapter. I'm sorry that the other two have been so boring. ^^;

* * *

The next morning, Valentin sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast when his brother stumbled through the door, popping his head into the kitchen. "Hey, sunbeam."

"Sunshine." Valentin replied, acknowledging his brother. "How was work?" Aleks stumbled into the kitchen with a loud yawn. "Do you really need to ask?" Whenever his brother was extremely tired, he could easily be mistaken for a drunk. "Guess not."

"Do you need a ride to school?" his brother asked, scratching the top of his head with another yawn. "Nu, I'd like to still be alive by the time I get there, not a mangled mess because you fell asleep at the wheel." the blonde replied, standing up and putting his bowl in the sink. "It was only once!" Aleks defended. Valentin only nodded at his brother with a knowing expression. "Well, whatever. I need a shower anyways. I smell like alcohol and glitter."

"What were you at strip club?" Valentin asked with an incredulous look. "No, because if I was, then I would smell like _shame _and glitter. And maybe alcohol." Valentin just looked at his older sibling with a weird worried look. "Just be careful okay?" he warned before slipping on his book bag and heading towards the door. "I'll see you later. Don't drown in the shower please." and he closed the door, locking it because he knew his brother would forget and just go to sleep. He took one last look through the front window, seeing his brother curl up in the couch and instantly fall asleep. "Well, at least it's not in the shower." Valentin muttered before turning around and going down the porch steps, opening and closing the gate, then heading around the corner towards school.

Someone else was also heading towards school: Gilbert. Hands in his blue plaid pants pockets, he noticed Valentin walking some feet ahead of him. Deciding to finally talk to the new kid, Gilbert jogged ahead, stopping next to the Romanian. "Hey." Valentin looked up and instantly realized that it was that weird albino kid that kept staring at him in Homeroom. "Hi." He didn't really want to talk to him. He found him weird, obnoxious, and perverted. "Mind if I walk with ya?" Gil asked hopefully. "Um…sure." Valentin replied, not really wanting to walk with any company. "Were you shoved into your locker yesterday?" The German asked, remembering what he had seen yesterday. The Blonde's head snapped up, "Y-yeah. How did you know?" Gilbert shrugged, "I seen you walk out of it after school. I had detention with Mr. Michaelis again, so I had to stay after. I think I heard you banging, but Mr. Michaelis said it was nothing. Glad to know you're out though." He offered a smile that Valentin blushed slightly at. "Thanks." he whispered. "So, are you German?" The Romanian asked, trying to make conversation. God did he hate awkward silences. Gilbert looked at the shorter student "Ja." Awkward silence. "Hey, can I ask you something?" The German asked, breaking the silence. "Da, sure." They stopped at a cross walk then moved ahead. "What did those three tell you, yesterday morning in Homeroom?" he asked, tone dead serious. Valentin looked down, he knew if he told then they would most likely beat him up. "It-it was nothing really." Gilbert stopped walking causing Valentin to stop as well a few steps ahead and turn around to face him. "What is it?" Gil looked him dead in the eye with all the understanding that Valentin needed. "You're afraid they're gonna do something to you if you say anything, aren't you?" The Blonde froze. How did he know? Well, maybe it wasn't that hard to think of, but still. There was silence between the two as they just stood there on the sidewalk, looking at each other, other passers-by paying them no mind. Suddenly Valentin turned around and rushed off saying, "We're going to be late." Gil tried to make a grab at the other's arm, but he was too slow and he rushed away in the direction of the school. Gilbert just stood there like the angry idiot he mostly was.

* * *

Valentin was at his locker, getting his English textbook. He had forgotten it yesterday, too focused on trying to get out of his own locker, and had some left to work on before his next class. He figured he could work on it in Homeroom. Finally getting it open a burst of glitter was shot at him. Dropping his other text books, Valentin threw up his hands, shut his eyes tightly, and screamed. Laughter could be heard behind him, so he turned around to see Alfred, Eliza and Sadiq pointing and laughing. Soon other students joined in the laughter. Gilbert just happened to walk in, spotting his friends, he moved towards them. "Hey, guys, what's so funny? Hey! Hello~! Why are you laughing?" Antonio and Francis slowly halted their laughter, pointing towards the embarrassed Romanian some ways down the hall. His eyes widened, seeing the scene before him. "Vampire! I told you, he's a vampire!" came Alfred's voice. "Sparkle, sparkle!" came Sadiq's. "Ha-ha! Only vampire-fags sparkle like that!" That was Eliza's voice, mocking him with hate. Valentin began to tear up, hearing these comments, and tried to shake off as much of the glitter as he could before running out of the building, forgetting his open locker and text book and book bag on the floor. Gilbert furrowed his brows before dropping his own bag and chasing after Valentin. "Where are you going?" Antonio shouted after his friend, looking at his other friend, both shrugging simultaneously.

Valentin runs from his school stopping in and alleyway and leaning against the wall before sliding down it, bringing his knees to his chest and crying. Luckily, Gilbert caught a glimpse of the quickly departing Romanian turning into an alley. Gilbert followed him, stopping at the entrance to the backstreet, hand on the outer wall. He breathed heavily, peering through the shadows, trying to find Valentin when he heard soft crying. Walking towards the sound, he found Valentin, curled up against the wall, hidden by a dumpster, covered in glitter, and sobbing quietly with his head on his knees, arms wrapped around his legs. He crouched down in front of the glitter cover boy, one hand on the dumpster's edge to steady himself. "Hey." he whispered, trying to get the other's attention. Valentin lifted his head and tried to wipe his tears, only to get glitter in them. "Valentin?," Gilbert began slowly, not really remembering his name. "Please, just go away, you all laughed at me enough. You can torture me some other day, just please leave me alone." The Romanian whined, not wanting anything else to happen. He didn't even get to class before his day turned to shit. Gilbert shook his head, "Nein, I'm not gonna make fun of you or anything, I promise." Valentin tried to get some glitter out of his eyes with little success. "How can I trust you?" he mumbled still rubbing at his eyes. "Because, I wasn't even there when anything happened. What did happen anyways?" Valentin shook his head, glitter flying as he rubbed his hands under his thighs to try to remove the sparkly nuisances from them. "I bet it was Eliza's idea. Her, Alfred, and Sadiq rigged my locker so that when I opened it, glitter would shoot out at me." Gilbert was going to pull an angry expression before a more confused one took over. "Why glitter?" Valentin looked up at him, glitter coated face and all, "Like the Twilight vampires. They sparkle in the sunlight, so they put sparkles on me because they think I'm a vampire. At least, that's what I think. I mean, it makes sense. Ugh, fuck Twilight." he mumbled the last part, still trying to wipe glitter off his pants. "Arschlöcher. (assholes)" Gil hissed under his breath, looking away towards the end of the alleyway. "It's Gilbert, right?" The German boy looked at the blonde, "J-ja. Did I tell you my name?" he asked not sure f he did or not. Valentin shook his head, again with glitter flying, "No, Mr. Väinämöinen said it yesterday when he told me to sit next to you."

"And you remembered?" Gil asked with a questioning look, cocking his head to the side slightly. Vali nodded, "Da. Um, why-why are you being so nice to me?" Gilbert blushed slightly at this. He was being nice because he had the slightest crush on the new boy. That, and he felt a little sorry for him, but he knew he didn't want his pity. "I know how it is to be bullied. Come on, let me take you home." he offered, standing up and holding out his hand for the other to take. Valentin just sat there quietly, staring at the pale hand in front of him before finally taking it. Gilbert smiled and pulled Valentin to his feet. They both brushed off as much glitter as possible from the blonde. They walked out of the alley way, Valentin leading the way to his house.

* * *

"Whoa." was the first thing to come out of Gilbert's mouth since the alley the moment he seen Valentin's house. "I know, I know. It only adds to my 'Vampireness.' You don't need to say it." the blonde moped, opening the gate and walking through. "Was? Nein, I think your house is awesome! Not as awesome as me of course, but still." Vali turned around to look at the odd albino standing outside his gate. He scoffed lightly, "You're a strange one," he said with a light smile, "Thank you, for walking me home and for being so nice to me." Gilbert smiled, red eyes shining, "Ja, no problem. I guess this means you wont be coming back to school today?" Valentin shook his head, "I hope not." Gil nodded, "Ja, I understand why you wouldn't. Well, I'd better get going, mein Vati's going to bite my head off for this one I just know it." he said with a sigh. "What do you mean?" Vali asked, gripping the bars on the gate. Gil shook his head. "Nothing. I'll see you later then. See ya." he said with a wave and turned back towards the school. Valentin stood there a moment before going to his front door, unlocking it, and stepping inside. The first thing he saw was his brother still passed out on the couch. With a smirk Valentin walked past him, behind the couch and to the door way at the end of the hall. Opening it a crack, he could see his Carpathian Sheppard dog, Zanzibar, and his fluffy white cat, Petranella , curled up together, asleep. They were supposed to stay in the Garden Room (Valentin named it: Eden's Room) until he got home from school. Aleks was kind enough to let his little brother bring his pets with him from Romania, but he was not responsible for them, so Valentin kept them in there so as they wouldn't tear up the house while his brother slept. Closing the door, Vali turned and walked into the bath room to take a shower.

* * *

**Author's Note: **ugh this one took me a while to write because I kept getting distracted by the internet. I'm sorry that it's so short. So yeah, Sheesh you three, why you gotta be so mean to Vali? Huh? HUH? Eh, but at least he and Gil are getting close now. (Finally!) Hey, you shut up, voice in my head! I know what I'm doing! Sort of. Any~ways~ hope you guys even remotely liked this chapter. See ya next time!


	4. Redeyed Angel Save Me

**Author's Note: **Ha-ha! God do I love reviews! And I'm introducing a new character in here from another show that's not Black butler, Baccano, or FMA. Can you guess?

Okay, for a response to **SpicyItalianRomano (and to most of you wondering): I update so quickly because I tend to stay up till 3 IN THE MORNING in order to finish a chapter for you guys. IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU and I'm very devote to you all. So yes. I don't stop till I finish a chapter, no matter how long it takes. Even if you guys don't like them. So that's how I do it!**

* * *

By the time Gilbert arrived back at school, first block was almost over. He walked into the hallway, picking up his book bag that he dropped as well as Valentin's things that still lay scattered on the floor, covered in glitter. With a sigh, he shook them off and put them in his own bag, folding up the messenger bag, so that he could take them to Vali later. He slammed the still open locker shut, glitter flying, and he walked to his English class. "Mr. Beilschmidt, you're-" Mr. Michaelis began, head turning to see the late arrival, being cut off by the student raising his hand. "Don't say it, I know. Und I know you want me to stay after again, Ja, ja." Gil rolled his eyes, walking to his seat and flopping down in it. "Well, don't stop just cause I'm here." he said, leaning back in seat. Mr. Michaelis sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before turning back to the chalk board to continue with his lesson.

The bell rang and every one packed up and left, Gilbert trying to sneak out with the mob of students, only to be grabbed by the arm by his English teacher. "Would you mind telling me why you were so late coming to my class?" Mr. Michaelis asked, irritated, putting his hands on his hips. "Mr. Michaelis, I'm going to be straight with you, I know you're going to tell my dad, and even if you don't, he's going to find some reason to yell at me and make me stay in my room all night, or kick me out again. So, why don't you just save the lecture for after school, Ja?" And with that, Gilbert turned away to his next class of Biology with a sadistic Dr. Takashima. This was one of the only classes he actually tried to excel in. He desperately wanted to become a doctor to prove to his father that he was worth something, that he could be someone successful. That and he was interested in the profession. The rest of the day, Gilbert couldn't shake Valentin from his mind. Couldn't shake the image of the crying, humiliated blonde. He felt terrible for what had happened to him, he just wanted to hold the Romanian until he smiled again. Thinking that made Gilbert grin himself. "What are you smiling at?" Francis asked, looking at his friend with a questioning expression. The three of them were at lunch, and Gilbert had been tuning out everything his friends were saying. "Huh? Oh, no reason. What were you saying?" Francis rolled his eyes. "We were wondering if you were gonna sneak out and come with us to that new night club this weekend?" Antonio informed, looking up only momentarily from his cell phone, on which he was rapidly texting. "Who the hell are you texting?" Gil asked with strange look. "Lovi~" Both the German and Frenchman rolled their eyes at the Spaniard. "Should have guessed."

"So are you or not? We can't exactly be The Bad Touch Trio with out our pervert." Francis said shaking his head slightly, looking straight at Gilbert across from him. "Sure. I mean, I'm always going to be grounded, so what's the worst he can do?" was the German accented response as Gil picked up his fork and took a bite of his lunch. "You guys are gonna have to meet me somewhere though because I don't know where the club is. And I'll have to find my fake ID."

"Bon, you're going to need it. They have great drinks there. Even this one called the 'White Lily". It's a mixture of all kinds of alcohol! I've 'eard it was amazing, but they only allow you one. And they 'ave these stupid little purple slips that the bartender's punch holes in when ever you buy a drink." Antonio giggled at one of his messages. Gilbert looked at Francis with a questioning look, "Why?" Francis shrugged, "To limit your alcohol intake I guess. It's not that bad of an idea. I suppose that it's to prevent lawsuits or something, I don't know. You're going to love the place thought, it's amazing!" The blonde Frenchman bragged, Gilbert just nodded, tuning him out.

The day finally ended with no sign of the three that had humiliated Valentin. Gilbert was upset that he didn't to confront the trio, but glad that he didn't see them. He was headed to detention with Mr. Michaelis, again, only to see him locking his door and turning to leave, halting abruptly when he saw his student. Gilbert raised an eyebrow, "Where are you going?" Mr. Michaelis blinked a few times before replying, "I… have some tutoring to catch up on. You're free for today." Gil smirked at this. "Tutoring? With that Phantomhive kid again? Sir, what you two do isn't tutoring, it's very unethical." The raven haired man blushed, swallowing. "What are you talking about?" Gilbert scoffed. "Listen I don't like to play dirty too often, I know what you two do. A lot of us do. So, if you don't tell my dad about my tardiness today, then I wont tell Mr. Braginksy, the principle, about your 'tutoring'. Deal?" Mr. Michaelis glared at his student, straightening his dark suit jacket with a huff. "Deal." The teacher offered a hand and the student shook it, confirming their deal. The teacher then walked off down the hall when Gil got a text from his little brother.

_From: West_

_Going to Feli's house, told Vati, don't get in trouble._

_Sorry about yesterday._

_Time: 2:50 pm Sept.28, 2012_

Gilbert sighed and put his phone away into his red jacket pocket. He turned around and left the building, heading towards Valentin's house. To return his things of course. He did have some time to kill, since he didn't have to pick up his brother and Valentin didn't live that far away from him.

* * *

Gilbert stood outside the gate to Valentin's house like he had been for the past half hour. He wanted to go up and knock on the door, but he was too nervous. Just something about seeing your crush anywhere other than school, and being at their house could be a little nerve-wracking. Talking a deep breath, Gilbert pushed open the wrought iron gate and made his way down the walk way, up the few steps and to the deep red front door. The color reminded him of Valentin's eyes. Oh, those red orbs were so captivating, the German could stare into them for hours. He shook his head. He barely knew him and he's already feeling this way! Taking another deep breath, Gilbert hesitantly knocked on the door. He could hear footsteps from inside and then the door opened, revealing a surprised and timid Romanian. "G-Gilbert. What are you doing here?" He asked, opening the door only slightly, leaning his chest into the inside of the door frame and gripping the door. "I have your things" Gil replied, quickly taking his book bag off and unzipping it, producing a math text book and Valentin's messenger bag, handing them to the blonde. Valentin smiled and took them. "Thank you. I was a little worried someone would pick them up and I wouldn't get them back. Thanks." Gilbert smiled back and gave a nod. He then made a turn to leave when he was stopped by Valentin's words, "You've been so kind to me." He turned around. "Why?" Gil looked down, trying to think of a way to answer that. He couldn't exactly tell him he had a crush on him. How awkward would that be? He didn't even know if he was gay or not. It could ruin the relationship they didn't yet have. One that Gilbert wanted. "I-I told you. I know was it's like to be bullied." he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "und, I-uhm…I should get going." He then turned and rushed down the steps, and through the gate, sprinting down the street and rounding a corner. "But-" Valentin began, but it was too late and the other boy was out of sight. With a sigh, Valentin looked down at his belongings, hugging them close, before going back inside. He decided to throw his bag into the wash with his other clothes to try and remove the glitter. He didn't want to sparkle like a Twilight vampire. Again. Closing the washer door, Valentin stood up, resting his head in his hand on top of the machine, thinking. That German boy certainly was something, wasn't he? He was nice and considerate, and generous. And oh my, was he gorgeous. Those eyes, the accent, that smile…. Before Valentin realized it, he was slipping off the washer, slight drool running down the corner of his mouth. With wide eyes, it was too late, and he landed with his face in the ground, butt in the air. He pushed himself up as quickly as he fell, and shook his head. How could he be thinking like that? He barely even knew the kid!

With a sigh, Valentin stood up rubbing his face. Oh that's right! He had magic club tonight! He quickly reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his red phone. Great! He still had time! They were having the meeting at Arthur's house tonight and he had 15 minuets to get there.

Gilbert, on the other hand, had stopped running the moment he rounded the corner. He stopped, large squared hedges hiding him, and bent over to catch his breath. Man, what is up with him? Why'd he run like that? Totally not awesome. And that nervous stuttering? _Definitely_ not awesome! Breathing back to normal, he stood up straight and continued home. Was that Mr. Väinämöinen in the yard next to Valentin's house?

Upon entering his house he was met with a not so pleased father. "Vati, you're home early." Gilbert stuttered. "You're home late. I'm on time, unlike you, who never seems to be. Detention again?" Gilbert shook his head, "Nein, sir. Not today. I, had to return some things to someone." His father crossed his arms, "Things you stole?" Again, Gilbert shook his head, Gott he hated it when his father assumed things. "Nein, sir." His father's eye's narrowed dangerously. "I'm telling the truth! I'm even going to do my homework tonight!" the boy defended. Please, oh please, just this once let him go by. Just this once say, _'Okay son.' _"There's no point. You're not going to get any of it right. How many times do I have to tell you, Ludwig is going to be the successful one. I mean just look at him! Und look at you. The school year's barely begun, und you're already failing most of your classes. My son knows what he's doing, but you, you just go around like the world is your sand box! Well it's not Gilbert! I know that there is no use in trying to straighten you out, you'll just fail und give up like you do everything else. Sometimes I don't even know why I bother." He shook his head and turned away, into the kitchen. Gilbert just stood there, soaking up all the hate filled words. He didn't even refer to Gilbert as his son, only Ludwig. Gil loved his little brother, but sometimes….sometimes he hated him. Hated him because he got to be loved by their father, praised by their father. He even looked like him. Gilbert moped his way to the basement door in the hallway, down to his room. He wasn't even allowed a room upstairs, can you believe it?

Throwing his book bag onto the floor after entering his room, Gil closed the door and walked to his bird's cage. "Hey, buddy." he whispered, unlatching the brass barred door and sticking his finger inside for his feathery friend to hop on to. Taking him out, he held Gilbird at eye-level, perched on his finger. "How are ya? Did you hear anything from upstairs?" _Chirp! _"Gute (good), I'm glad. I just wish I didn't either. Let me tell you what happened today…"

* * *

The next day at lunch, Valentin sat down at the table with his friends a little apprehensively. Neither Eliza, nor Alfred, nor Sadiq had tried to harm him at all today, and he was a little wary of it. He knew something was going to happen, but he just didn't know when, and it put him on edge. "Valentin? Are you alright? You seem a little.." Arthur began, "Out of it." Lukas supplied. Vali looked at his friends before forcing a small smile, "Da, just…" he looked around the lunch room, spotting the evil trio laughing it up at a table some ways away, then Gilbert with his own friends laughing as well. Vali could hear him laughing over the chatter of the other students and it brought a smile to his face. Reaching around his tray blindly, searching for his utensil, when his thumb brushed his food instead. Looking back down at the tray, he noticed that had forgotten his silverware. "Oh, I forgot my silverware, I'll be right back." he told his friends, getting up and making his way across the lunch room to retrieve his utensils, sucking the food from his thumb as he went. "Valentin's acting a bit weird isn't he?" Arthur asked Lukas who simply nodded. Valentin had almost made it to the utensils when he found it hard to breath. He stopped dead in his tracks, gasping for air. A few students looked over at him, but paid no mind. He was choking on nothing; throat closing up, he continued to gasp and cough. Valentin's face began to turn red, hands flying up to his throat. No. No this cant be happening. Why! He asked the lunch staff if any of the lunch today had it as an ingredient, they said no, so then how- Valentin fell to his knees, desperately trying to breath, knowing that if someone didn't help him soon, he would die.

"What's happening over there?" Antonio asked, finally looking up from his cell phone. Gilbert and Francis looked behind them in the indicated direction, Gil's eyes widening in panic. Valentin was hunched over, on his hands and knees on the floor choking, people gathering around to gawk. Gilbert darted up from his seat and rushed over to the defenseless Romanian. Kneeling beside him, he put a hand on his back and the other on the arm the boy used to hold himself up. "Valentin! Valentin, can you speak?" The boy shook his head frantically. "Are you choking?" Again he shook his head. "Are you allergic to something?" Gil's questions firing out rapidly. Valentin nodded his head furiously as he continued to get in little air. He was going to pass out soon, he knew it. The blonde's eyes began to water with fear, tear drops plopping on the linoleum floor. The next thing he knew was that he was being lifted up and his surroundings passing by quickly. Gilbert had picked him up and was on his way to rushing him to the nurse's office. By the time they got there, Valentin was quickly fading in and out of consciousness, unable to breathe or swallow. He was truly terrified, clinging onto Gilbert with all he had left. They were met by the nurse who quickly took the suffering boy into another room to do what she could. Gilbert could only stand there in disbelief. All he knew was that he was scared for Valentin. With a breath, he turned to take a seat. He was going to wait all day and night if he had to, he just wanted to know if Vali would be okay. Gilbert began to think, putting all the symptoms and actions together, realizing that it was all due to an allergy, like Valentin had motioned he had, but a specific one Gilbert had read about.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Aaaahhh Naah! I just did that. This and the GLITTERSLPOSION! Ideas are SpicyItalianRomano's so, yes , I forgot to say it last time, Sorry! So yeap. Um, Oooh suspense! Is Vali gonna be okay? I actually started to write what happens after this incident as apart of this chapter, but then I'm like nah, so It'll be in the next chapter. I also just noticed, that I put Sebastian in here a lot. Why no one else? Y NO GRELL? Eh. Maybe later. It is currently 3:35 am. WHAT DID I TELL YOU? I STAY UP LATE FOR YOU GUYS! It's because I love you ^~^. Um, so yea, just review and keep reading'. Catch ya later!


	5. Guardian

**Author's Note: **HI! don't be mad at me for what I did to Vali! Ah, I feel soo bad. But shall make everything right! I wont let Vali die! (again)

* * *

After about half an hour the nurse came back out, shocked to see Gilbert still there. "You're still here? Did you want to know if he was okay?" she asked. The German boy sat up and nodded. With a gentle smile, she gestured for him to follow her. "He's just resting right now. It must have been a terrifying ordeal. You got him here just in time, a moment longer and he would have been gone." she spoke softly, turning and closing the door to leave the two alone. Gilbert walked over to the boy who lay on the bed breathing softly. Valentin blinked his eyes open. "Gilbert?" he croaked out, confused. The addressed smiled and rest a hand on the edge of the bed. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Valentin swallowed harshly, "wie Scheiße (like shit)." Gil smirked, "I bet. It was garlic. Wasn't it?" The blonde looked at him with surprise, "How did you know?"

"I like to read medical books, books about allergies and stuff. I put what I saw together, and I figured out that you're allergic to garlic." Vali smiled. "You saved my life." Gilbert blushed at this, looking away. "Everyone just stood there and stared, but you're the only one who did anything. Thank you so much. I owe you greatly." The white haired boy shook his head, "Nein, you don't owe me anything."

"I do." Valentin protested. "Well, if you _insist_. You seem pretty smart."

"I like to think so."

"Maybe, maybe you could…tutor me?" Gil asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "That seems like a small price to pay someone who saved my life. But, I'd be happy to." Gilbert was elated at this. Not only would he get his grades up, and maybe a little more respect from his father, but he would also get to spend more time with Valentin. "Really? Danke!" Valentin shook his head. "Thank _you_."

* * *

Gilbert stayed with Valentin in the nurse's office until he felt better and decided to return to class. "Are you sure you want to go back?" he asked the blonde who walked next to him down the hall. Said blonde nodded, "I should. I've only been here three days and I've already skipped one. Will we get in trouble for getting to class late?" Gilbert shook his head with a reassuring smile. "Nein. The nurse gave us this note," he held up a piece of paper with their excuse on it, "Und, Isaac und Miria are way lenient, we wont get in trouble." Valentin nodded with a sigh, throat still sore. "What's wrong? Do you still not fee well?" The taller boy asked, looking down at the small blonde. "No, I feel okay. It's just that, I cant shake the feeling that someone put that garlic in my food. I asked the lunch staff if any of today's entrées had garlic but, they said no. I think it could have been those three." Gilbert looked at him confused as they rounded a corner. "Why do you say that?"

"I makes sense. I mean they think I'm a vampire, so they would try to repel me with garlic. I don't think Sadiq hates me as much as Eliza and I think Alfred just thinks I'm a freak, so it was probably her idea, and Alfred was the one who executed it. It makes sense, right?" They pushed open the Gym doors and walked in. There were students running around, throwing balls at each other, laughing, screaming, or playing soccer in a corner. They walked towards their teachers, Isaac and Miria, who were standing in front of the bleachers watching the students. "Gil!" Isaac bellowed "Where have you two been?" Gilbert handed him the note. Both the teachers squinted and scrutinized the little slip of paper, bringing it close to their faces as the squished them together. Valentin raised an eyebrow, confused and weireded out by the two childish adults. They stared at the paper for a long time before sanding straight with wide smiles. "Alright! Well you too are cleared!" Isaac bellowed once more before leaning over, putting a hand to his mouth as he whispered to Miria. The blonde woman nodded with what seemed like determination. Valentin glanced at Gilbert who looked at the teachers as if everything were completely normal. "Since you two just came back from the nurse, you're going to have to sit out!" Miria proclaimed, pointing to the bottom bleacher that was pulled out. "But, there's nothing wrong with me." Gilbert pointed out, but the duo would have none of it, turning their heads away dramatically, pointing their noses in the air and their fingers towards the bleacher. The two boys looked at each other and shrugged before turning around to sit on the bench. They leaned against the other bleachers and watched the other students run around. "Thanks again, Gilbert." Valentin whispered, looking at the white haired boy, blushing. "Don't worry about it Valentin."

"Uh, you can call me Vali. If you want, I mean." he mumbled, blushing and looking away, back to the roaming students. "Ok. Vali." Hearing this from his first crush, Valentin blushed harshly, looking away from Gilbert to hide his red face. The other boy, however smiled at this, then frowned when he saw Sadiq approaching, one hand behind his back. He made a move to stand up, but was halted when the masked sophomore raised his hand, gesturing that he was going to be civil. Gilbert sat back down, but kept his guard up. Sadiq cleared his throat, "Valentin?" At hearing his name, Valentin looked at one of his tormenters, paling and gripping Gilbert's red jacket covered arm. "Listen, I'm not gonna do anything, okay? I just…feel bad for what happened. Putting that in your food, I mean I never would have guessed you would have reacted like that."

"It almost killed me." Valentin spat, hatred lining his voice. "I'm _very_ allergic to garlic." Sadiq nodded solemnly. "Yeah, and 'cause of that I think Eliza went a little to far with that. It was her idea, Alfred was the one who put it on your food in the line when you weren't looking." Valentin closed his eyes. He knew it. "So I jut wanted to say that I'm sorry for that but…" The Turk paused, making Valentin open his eyes and look at him. The other broke out into an evil grin before saying, "But I'm not for this." And he pulled out his hand from behind his back, a red rubber ball in his palm and he lurched it at the Romanian, all in one swift motion. The ball hit Valentin with much force directly in the eye, causing his head to hit against the wooden bleachers, hard. Gilbert jumped up, ready to swing at the masked student, but Valentin's cries of pain pulled him away from it. The Romanian's hands flew up to his face as he doubled over, clutching his bleeding nose and bruising eye. Sadiq just laughed heartily before turning and walking away. Valentin moaned in pain, Gilbert at his side in an instant, urging the boy up so he could rush him to the locker room bathroom. Isaac and Miria asking questions as the boys rushed off, being teachers, they weren't paying attention.

Gilbert hurried the blonde to a sink inside the locker room, "Stay right here." he ordered before going off into one of the stalls and ripping off a large amount of toilet paper and returning back to the bleeding blonde. Gilbert tore off some of the tissue, crumpled it up and pushed it onto Valentin's bleeding nose, the injured boy holding it there. "M-my hat. Ow." Valentin murmured though the toilet paper, tipping his head back. "Nein, nein, nein, Don't tilt you're head up. Was about your hat?" The German advised then asked. "Ah, m-my hat, it fell off when Sadiq threw the ball at me. Could you go get it?" Gilbert let out a slight groan. "Vali, can't it wait? You're injured." Valentin shook his head, "I need it, please just go get it before someone else does." he begged. Gilbert sighed. "Okay, I'll go get it. Stay in here, and keep that tissue there, okay?" Valentin nodded and the German ran out of the locker room to find the tiny, ribbon bound, bowler hat. He scanned the floor, groaning in irritation when he couldn't find it. "Looking for this?" It was Sadiq and he grasped Valentin's hat by the ribbons, swinging it back and forth by them. "Give that to me." Gil growled, eyes narrowing at the Turk. Sadiq just chuckled and shook his head. "No, I think I'll keep it for a while." and he turned to walk away when Gilbert tackled him.

In truth, Gil had had enough of the torment of the blonde Romanian boy. He had done nothing to provoke these other teens, and yet they had humiliated him, tried killing him, and harmed him severely. He didn't deserve this, Gilbert thought, he was too innocent, to nice. The two began to scuffle on the gym floor, Gilbert trying to get the hat while Sadiq held it just out of his reach. "Would…you…just…QUIT!" the red eyed boy stuttered as he struggled to get the damned hat. "What's going on here?" Isaac asked in his always loud voice as he stood over the wrestling boys. A thought popped into Gilbert's head. He knew that his Gym teachers used to be thieves, and even every now and again they would still snag things from students' lockers and other teachers' rooms. He also knew they were complete ditzes and would believe anything you told them. "But, Isaac! I was going to steal his hat!" Gil whined. Isaac gave an understanding expression. "Oh~ Hey Miria!"

"Yes Isaac!"

"I found something new we can steal! Come help me!" Miria bounded over to her lover, Isaac, and he told her the plan. The gave each other enthusiastic thumbs up and attacked to two boy wrestling on the floor. "Hey! What are you two doing!" Sadiq screamed as more weight was added to his torso. The pile grappled on the floor a bit longer, few students stopping to stare at them. "Got it!" Miria yelled, holding up the tiny hat in victory. "I'll be taking that." Gilbert stated, snatching the accessory and darting back to the locker room.

Gulping for breath, Gilbert bent over, trying to breath. Then he heard crying. Gil snapped his head up, stood up, and walked around some nearby lockers to see Valentin sitting on a bench, sniffling. "Vali, what's wrong? You need to keep the tissue there." Valentin shook his head. "It stopped bleeding. Why are they dong this to me? What did I do to make them want to do this to me?" the blonde asked as if he thought Gilbert knew the answer. The silver haired boy sighed and sat next to the smaller male. Valentin looked up, his eyes widening when he saw what was next to him. Gilbert had scratches on his face and neck, bruises forming. "What the hell happened to you?" Vali asked, worry lacing his voice. Gil looked at him, "Huh?"

"You have scratches all over your face!"

"Oh, yeah. I kind of got into a scuffle with Sadiq over your hat. Isaac and Miria kind of joined in too. But I got your hat back." The German boy replied with a smile, handing the Romanian his hat. Valentin just sat there, staring at Gilbert disbelievingly. He gingerly took his hat from the albino. "Y-you…_fought_ for my hat?" Gil nodded with a smile, "Ja. You don't have to thank me, I already know I'm awesome." he gave a wide grin. Valentin smiled softly and giggled. "You truly are awesome."

* * *

Gilbert walked Valentin home that day, wanting to be sure that he would be okay. His little brother lagged behind with a boy named Feliciano, Lovino's (Antonio's boyfriend) little brother. Gilbert and Valentin led the way, both stopping in front of the Romanian's house. "Thank you, again Gilbert. For everything today, really." Valentin thanked with a smile. Gil nodded in welcome. "You can come over later and we can start the tutoring sessions today." said the blonde, putting a hand on the gate and pushing it open. "Today?" The Romanian turned around to nod with a grin, then made his way up the porch steps, unlocking the red door and opening it. "See you later! Around 5:00, Kay!" and he turned into the house, giving one last wave through the living room window before turning away. "Bruder?" Ludwig asked, finally catching up to his older brother. "Come on, Lud, we better get home before your dad bites my head off." Gilbert remarked, lacing his fingers behind his head and walking away. "_My _dad?" Ludwig muttered as he watched his brother walk away. "I wonder why he said that?" the blonde German spoke to himself before being pulled along by his Italian friend.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whoa, whoa man! Twice in one day! They really do not like Vali. But Gilbert was so sweet to him, who's with me? And yes all you FREAKING PSYCHICS! Its was garlic. That was SpicyItalianRomano's idea. I'm not that creative. I just realized that I made Vali like THE biggest pussy. He cries a lot. I'M SORRY TO MAKE YOUY CRY VALI! I AM! Whelp, keep reading, and review! Till next time!


	6. Teacher Teacher

**Author's Note:** okay so you guys are REALLY defensive towards Vali. How sweet. Um, the teachers Isaac and Miria from Baccano, incase you were wondering and the Dr. Takashima from Chapter 4 is from Deadman Wonderland.

* * *

When Gilbert arrived home, he headed straight for his room in the basement to change. He dropped his book bag upon entering and quickly changed out of his uniform and into a more comfortable, casual outfit. He put on some regular dark blue jeans, a gray Tee and a military-green jacket, his iron cross necklace visible. With a happy huff he went into the bath room attached to his room and peered at himself in the mirror, seeing the cuts and bruises. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a box of band-aids that he kept stashed away for incidents like this, unwrapping one a placing it on a nasty cut on the side of his neck. One last look in the mirror and he left the bathroom, flicking off the light as he went. "Sup, buddy" Gilbert greeted his little canary, receiving a chirp in response. He unlatched the door, sticking a finger in for the bird to hop onto as he pulled the canary out. "I have tutoring later, but I'm sure that Vali wont mind if I bring you." Gilbert said with a smile to his little bird. Gilbird fluttered his wings and flew from his master's finger, landing in his hair and nesting there with another chirp.

Gilbert hopped upstairs, Gilbird on his head. He made his way to the kitchen , Gilbird flying up to tease the three dogs in there, leading them out of the room and throughout the house. Gilbert smiled and chuckled at this. The front door opened then closed, Gilbert's father entering the kitchen, setting his car keys on the round table in the middle. He made a double-take towards his eldest son, brows furrowing. He walked up to Gilbert and grabbed his jaw tightly, wrenching the boy's face in his own direction. "What the hell did you do?" the father growled, not loosening his grip. Gilbert became angry at the way he was being handled. "What the fuck do you care?" the boy spat. His father's grip tightened, surely leaving bruises, "You do _not_ speak to me in that way." he hissed dangerously through his teeth. Gilbert winced in pain as he father dug his fingers deeper into his flesh. "Let go of me!" The boy growled, taking his father's wrist and yanking it from his face. "After all these years, _now_ you decide to get physical with me." Gilbert glared at his father and clenched his jaw, making fists at his sides. "Was the hell are you talking about?" His father nearly yelled, putting his hands on his hips. "You know damn well _was the hell I'm talking about_." Gilbert mocked in a deep voice as he tried to imitate the man in front of him. The boy made a turn to leave when his father stopped him. "Gilbert! Don't walk away from me when I am talking to you!" Gil scoffed, "You sound like Mutti. (mom)"

"You wouldn't know that, she left before you even knew her. She left _because_ of you." Gilbert froze at this comment. He swallowed hard, tearing up. He knew that his father said this just to get at him, to make him hurt. And it did, immensely. Gilbert loved his mother dearly, for she was the only one who cared for him, he even looked like her, and for that reason his father hated him. He always blamed Gilbert for her "leaving".

"Don't you ever say that to me." The boy growled angrily. Even though he had never really known his mother, it didn't stop him from loving her as if she were still here and just at the grocery store. He knew that if his mother was still around, his father wouldn't be so cruel to him. "It's true, Gilbert." the father said, crossing his arms. "Are you _really_ going to cry?" he mocked his son. Gil's breathing became harsh as he tried to blink away his tears that threatened to fall. "Fuck you." was all he said before turning around and leaving the kitchen, slamming the basement door as he left his father standing in the kitchen, more pissed than he was before.

Gilbert flopped onto his pillow and cried silently. How could he say that? How cruel could he be to his _own_ son? It hurt him so much to hear his father say that it was his fault that his mother "left". Gilbert wasn't really sure about why his mother left. He wasn't entirely sure she did. He only remembers his mother being kind to him and loving him, even when Ludwig was born, she made sure to give her eldest enough attention as she always had, unlike his father. But one day she just never came home. She left for the grocery store, telling a three year old Gilbert to watch his few month old baby brother until she came back. He remembers nodding with a grin and giving his mother a hug, telling her "Okay! I love you, Mutti! Don't forget the gum drops!", and her laughing and nodding. He remembers her opening the door and smiling one last time at him, only him, and closing the door. She never came back. To this day, Gilbert can't stand even the sight of gum drops.

Gil sat up, rubbing his eyes, trying to clear the tears unsuccessfully. He looked over to the right side of his bed, to the framed photograph of his mother. With a tear streaked face, Gil reached for the photo, bringing it close and looking at the beautiful face of his mother, Julia. She had red eyes like him and long silver hair and a smile on her face. She had a scar on her right cheek, but that didn't take away from her beauty. Tear drops plopped onto the glass protecting the photo as he gingerly ran his fingers down the surface. "Es tut mir leid, Mama. Ich weiß, es ist meine Schuld. Es tut mir leid. (I'm sorry, mom. I know it's my fault. I'm sorry.)" he whispered to the picture. Gilbert eventually looked up and glanced at his alarm clock. He still had half an hour until his tutoring lessons with Valentin. He sighed and set the frame back in it's place and went to the bathroom to tidy himself up.

The basement door slammed shut again, but this time Gilbert was coming from it. His father was sitting on the couch, reading the news paper, when he looked up to see his son. "Gilbert." He acknowledged with a flat voice. "Dick." Gilbert insulted his father with the same tone, shouldering his book bag. He made his way to the front door opening it when his father as asked him, "And just where do you think you're going?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." came the reply accompanied by the slamming of the front door.

* * *

Gilbert stood awkwardly on the Romanian's front porch. He was half an hour early, but he didn't know where else to go, he just couldn't be at home anymore. If you could call it that. Finally convincing himself to knock on the door, Gilbert lightly taped on the red painted wood. "Ugh, dummkopf, he's not going to hear that." he scolded himself, ready to knock again when the door opened, revealing a snickering Romanian. Valentin opened the door just enough to reveal himself, "You're early."

"I know, sorry, I can come back later." Gil apologized, a little startled, getting a good look at the other boy. Valentin was wearing his hat Gil had fought so hard for, a pair of large oval no rimmed glasses that added perfectly to his image of Tutor/Teacher, a deep cream colored dress shirt, a few of the top buttons undone, dark maroon striped pants with wide stripes, every other stripe a shade lighter than the dark base, with a frame fitting plaid vest to match, and dark brown loafers to complete the look. "No, it's okay, come in." Valentin said with a smile, opening the door wider and stepping back to let the other boy in. "Who's your friend" The blonde asked, referring to the yellow bird perched on Gilbert's head. "Gilbird."

"Clever." Valentin said sarcastically. "He can stay with Petranella and Zanzibar in Eden's room, I'm sure he'll love it in there."

"Eden's Room?"

"It's just my indoor garden." the blonde said going to open that door at the end of the hallway revealing loads of plants all around. Gilbert urged the little yellow bird to go and he flew into the room, landing on a potted tree's branch. Valentin warned his other pets to be nice and closed the door walking back to Gilbert. "I didn't know you wore glasses." Gilbert said as he looked around the other's home and seeing the piano in the corner, a violin sitting on top of it. "Oh, yeah, I usually wear contacts, but one of them tore when Sadiq hit me with that ball. I have to wear these till I go and get some more." Vali replied almost sheepishly. "You play?" Gil asked, completely throwing the other's response out the window and pointing towards the instruments. "Huh? Oh, yeah." Gilbert tore his eyes from the corner and looked down at the shorter male. "Do you know how to play?" Vali asked, clasping his hands modestly in front of him. Gilbert shook his head, "Nein. My cousin, you know Mr. Edelstein," Valentin nodded, "He's my orchestra teacher!"

"Yea, he tried to teach me piano, but he gave up on me." _"like everyone else"_

"Well, I can teach you, if you want." Valentin offered, looking up with honesty and innocence. "Really?" The taller boy asked. The blonde nodded with a smile. "I wouldn't mind. Really, I'd love to teach you!" Gilbert grinned at this, "Danke. That would be nice." The blonde smiled again before turning around, "Wunderbar! (wonderful!) And since you're here early, we can get started early. Follow me." Valentin led the short distance to the study. "Hey, how did you know I was here? I mean I barely even knocked." Gilbert asked, jutting a thumb in the direction of the front door. "I seen you through the window." came the blunt reply as Valentin opened the study door, Gilbert closing it once they both entered. "Okay, you can sit there", Valentin pointed to the seat behind the large wooden desk, going to a corner and dragging another chair next to it as Gilbert sat down, "and I'll sit here. So we'll start on what you're having trouble with the most and get it out of the way. Go ahead and take out what you're struggling with." Gilbert did as he was told, reaching into his bag and pulling out his math, English, and history textbooks, along with all of the work for those classes he had to catch up on. Valentin watched, wide eyed, as the other took out all of this stuff. "Looks like I've got my work cut out for me." he mumbled, still staring at the stacks of books and papers. "Alright then, let's get started." The Romanian said with a smile.

* * *

Valentin helped Gilbert get through all of his History and most of his English, happy to stop whenever the other boy needed further explanation. All of that taking about three and a half hours. By this time, both boys were exhausted from learning. Gilbert's face was crammed into the binding of his English book as it lay open in the desk, and Valentin's rest directly on the desk, arms at his sides and his eyes closed, glasses off to the side, mumbling a barely audible song to himself. "Was the hell are you singing?" Gilbert's question muffled by the textbook pages. "…Powder." Vali mumbled back. "Was the hell does that mean?"

"It's a song, by Austrian artist and his band, Parov Stelar."

"You're ficken weird, you know that?"

"That doesn't seem to ruin the fact that you still talk to me." Gilbert gave a light hearted scoff when the boy sitting next to him said that. Valentin opened his eyes to look at the German boy who still had his face literally in his book, and smiled. Gilbert moved his head too look at Vali and smiled back. "Vali!" Gilbert furrowed his brows, "Who the hell is that?" he asked. "My brother. In the study!" Valentin yelled back. Aleks popped his head through the study door. "Oh, Hi. Who's this?" he asked, pointing to Gilbert. "My friend Gilbert. I'm tutoring him." Aleks nodded slowly, hanging on the door. "Kaaaay, well I'm going to work. And I let your dog and fluff ball out. If you need me, you know where I am. Love you little brother!" Aleks closed the door and left. Valentin rolled his eyes, lifting his head from the table when he heard, "And use protection!" muffled by the distance and door. Both boys blushed harshly at this, looking away from each other.

"S-sorry about that. My brother cant keep his mouth shut sometimes." Valentin apologized. Gilbert coughed and cleared his throat, "Nein, das ist okay." he cleared his throat again. "Are you hungry?" Valentin offered. "A little." Gil said, still a little red. Valentin stood up and began to gather Gilbert's things. "We can finish this tomorrow. I'll make us some dinner." And with that he left to the kitchen to prepare a simple Romanian style dinner. For his crush. This wont be awkward.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Go Big Brother Bulgaria! Way to be awkward! So who's starting to hate Germania? I am! Oh mein Gott, when I was writing the part about Gil's mom I seriously almost cried. I literally teared up, no joke. Yes, his mother is Fem!Prussia. I know. And the Powder song is a real song by Parov Stelar. I had that song stuck in my head the majority of the day so I had to make Vali at least mumble it to himself.

**And now for something completely different: **(woo Monty Python reference! Love you John Cleese!)

I will be working on other story, **The tale of Silver Stones and Golden Ruby, **every other day. So it will be this one, that one, this one, and so forth. Kay? Kay.

So See ya next time!


	7. Dinner and a Story with a side of Fear

**Author's Note:** nothing to say today. :P

* * *

Valentin peered into his fridge, trying to find something to cook. He decided on making _Rasol_ a fairly easy dish that he was sure Gilbert would like. It was hard to make many Romanian dishes because most of them had garlic in them. He knew he could just substitute the garlic for some other spice, but it never tasted right to him, so he just didn't bother to make them, though his servants at his castle were always the ones cooking, fully aware of their master's allergy. _Rasol_ didn't have to have garlic, and so it was one of his favorite dishes. This dish was made with meat, beef, chicken, and pork in this case, peeled potatoes and vegetables that were boiled together. He filled a pot with water, placing it on the stove and turning it on to boil. Gilbert had just walked in, feeling bored just sitting in the study by himself. "Hey, what are you making?" he asked, the Romanian turning around for a quick second before going back to peeling the potatoes over the sink. "Rasol. It's a dish from my homeland, I'm sure you'll like it. It's like a stew really. If that's okay." he stopped peeling to look at Gilbert for affirmation. Gil nodded and walked further into the kitchen, standing next to Valentin, "Anything I can do to help?" he asked a little sheepishly. Vali smiled and handed him the potato in his hand, "You could peel these for me. I just need four, since it's just you and me and my brother might want some leftovers when he comes home." Gilbert took the vegetable and the peeler and began to skin four potatoes. "Thanks." the blonde thanked, moving to the counter to slice and chop up the meat.

Gilbert liked this. He liked being wanted, being treated so kindly. He liked helping. There was silence in the kitchen, aside from the almost boiling water, Valentin's knife against a chopping board, and potato skins hitting the metal basin of the sink, but it was a comfortable silence as the boys worked. "So, Valentin, what was it like, living in Romania? Why did you come here?" Gilbert asked, looking up from his peeling for a moment. Valentin sighed, but answered the question, "I really did love it back in Romania. I lived in a castle that over looked some tiny village in the country side. It was so beautiful there. I had a few servants in the castle, but I did do some things myself. There was a school, a small one, in the village that I attended. I didn't have many friends, but I was alright with that. I wasn't bullied or teased like I am here, that's one thing I miss. Being treated equally. My brother left a few years ago to come to America, so I stayed there with my parents. But….a little over a month back, they died. Murdered."

Upon hearing this, Gilbert slipped with peeler and cut his thumb. He dropped the potato and gripped his thumb, hissing. Valentin rushed over to the albino, taking his injured hand in his own as he turned on the faucet. "Are you okay?" Valentin asked in worry, holding the other's hand under the cold rushing water. Gilbert nodded, "S-sorry." The blonde chuckled, looking up at the other, "Why are you apologizing?" Gilbert didn't know why he was apologizing, he just felt the need to, so he shrugged. Valentin just chuckled again, taking the other's finger from the water and wrapping it in a dish cloth. "Keep that on there, I'll go get you a band-aid." he said before rushing of to the bath room. When he came back, his was a unwrapping a bandage, throwing the wrapper in the waste bin and putting it on Gilbert's finger, giving it a light kiss, then smiling. Gilbert blushed when he felt the smaller boy's lips on his finger. "Thanks for helping. You can just make yourself at home now." Valentin said with a soft smile, letting go of Gilbert's hand and rinsing the potatoes, getting ready to chop them up. "J-ja. No problem. Can I go into that garden room?" Valentin smiled, stopping his chopping to glance up at Gilbert with a nod, "Sure, just be careful. Zanzibar is very protective of Petranella, so I suggest you don't pet her. But you can play with Zanzibar if you want."

"Okay." The German said, reluctantly leaving the room and going to play with Gilbird and the dog named Zanzibar. Valentin plopped the now chopped potatoes into the boiling water, going to the fridge and getting some carrots and onions to add to the soon to be Rasol.

* * *

"Das ist Gute!" Gilbert exclaimed after taking his first bite of his first Romanian dish. "I'm glad to know you like it." Valentin said with a smile, also taking a bite of his meal. "How's your finger?" he asked the German who sat next to him. "Better, danke. Um, so, I'm sorry for asking this, and I know I shouldn't, but, was happened to your parents?" Gil asked, slurping up a chunk of potato from his spoon. "No, it's okay. Aleks says that I need to talk about it anyways. That I cant keep it bottled up. Some of the villagers were very…superstitious I guess you could say. Even today, a lot of Romanians believe the stories of old. You know, like myths and fairytales. I do, so I can't judge them. But a few were so entangled in them, they believed that my family were vampires. _Strigoi, _immortal vampires. They thought that because of the many similarities in physical appearance of my relatives throughout the many years my family has been around. Thing is, my family has lived in and kept watch over that village since it came about. My family has always been a little…off. We've always been interested in magic, myth, and folklore. A lot of my ancestors were allergic to garlic, like me, the villagers taking this as another reason we were vampires. We liked to be out at night, the adults loved to drink wine, always mistaken for blood. So I can understand why I'm thought of no differently here." Valentin peered into his bowl, a slight pained look on his face as he remembered his life in Romania.

"But as time changed, so did the people. They stopped believing my family was one full of those creatures. Unfortunately it wasn't all. It was a tiny group of some people from the families that never stopped suspecting. It was sometime past midnight when they came. They snuck their way into the castle, finding my parents' room first. They drove stakes through their hearts and finishing them off with bullets to the head. I heard the screams of pain and the gun shots from my room. I was terrified, hearing those horrifying sounds. I tried to call out to them, but that only led the killers to me. They tried to kill me the way they did my parents. I have a scar on my chest, above my heart, where one of them tried to stab me with a silver knife." Tears began to blur the Romanian's sight, rippling the broth in the bowl as the fell and speckled his glasses. "My servants were the ones who hear my screams, pulling the offenders away. I went to check on my parents…..I'll never get the image of them displayed like that out of my head." Valentin began to shake slightly as more tears flowed. "I called my brother and told him what had happened. He told me he was going to bring me here to live with him. I didn't want to at first, but when he came up with the money, I didn't have much of a choice, and so I came here."

Valentin trembled as he remembered the gruesome death of his parents. Gilbert's heart dropped at seeing the blonde in so much hurt. He stood up and pulled Valentin into a hug. The smaller boy clutched onto the taller one, gripping the back of his green shirt, burying his face into his chest. Gil rubbed Valentin's back soothingly, whispering, "I'm sorry I asked. I didn't mean to make you upset." Valentin shook his head, still shoved into Gilberts chest. "It's okay," came the muffled response, "I needed to let it all out. Thank you so much for listening. Thank you for being here." Valentin murmured, gripping the other's jacket tighter. Gilbert pulled Vali closer, as much as he could. He wanted to let Valentin know that he was there for him. Valentin soon pulled away, moving his glasses up with his knuckles, wiping away tears and sniffling. "Are you okay?" Gil asked with genuine concern. Valentin nodded. "Thank you." he gave a weak smile, still teary eyed, then gave a light hearted chuckle and smiled. "I really needed that. Thanks for listening." Gilbert smiled back, "I'm more than happy to help you , Valentin."

"_I love you. I love you."_ Was all Valentin wanted to say _"I love you._" He couldn't. He couldn't say that. That would ruin everything. Instead he bit his tongue to silence himself. "Was time is it?" Gilbert asked suddenly, seeing how dark it had gotten outside the kitchen windows. "Um, 9:00." Valentin replied, looking down at his watch. "Scheiße! I have to go." Gil cursed, turning around to head into the study and gather his things, calling for Gilbird as he did. Gilbird nested in white tresses and his owner all but ran from the room, towards the front door. "Gilbert!" Valentin called, rushing to the German's side with a small Tupperware in his hands. "Here, you didn't finish it, and well, consider it a little thank you. For everything so far." he smiled, handing Gilbert the rest of his contained dinner. "Danke." Gil grinned, taking the container. "It's no problem. I'd love to cook for you again." Vali said, blushing. "Ja, I'd really like that too."

"How about you come back over, same time, tomorrow? I can tutor you some more, and then I could cook for you again." Valentin offered, looking up at the taller boy. Gilbert thought a moment (as if he had to) and agreed. He left the house, dinner in hand, and walked back to his own.

* * *

When Gilbert arrived back home, his father was waiting for him in the living room, Ludwig in his own. "Where the hell have you been?" His father asked dangerously calm. "What's it matter to you? You'd only think I would be lying if I told you." Gil retorted, making his way to the basement door when he was grabbed by the wrist and yanked back. Dropping his book bag and dinner, the container bursting opening and splattering the contents all over the floor, Gilbird flying off his head and going into the kitchen, Gilbert spun around to see his father with a very unhappy aura floating from him. "I am not done speaking with you." he growled. Gil leaned back, a little afraid. "You wanted to know if today was the day I'd get physical with you? Well, I wasn't planning on it being today, but since you asked so nicely…" Okay, Gilbert was afraid now, not that he'd show it. He turned and tried to make it to the basement door and failing, being dragged back towards his father. A large hand clamped onto his mouth and hot breath landed on his ear causing him to shiver, "Don't be stupid. Do _not _make a sound. I don't want you disturbing my son." Gilbert swallowed and his eyes widened in what was undoubtedly fear. Oh, God, he was scared.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Woah. God, why the fuck am I so evil? Okay, so I know this is short, but I thought it was a perfect place to end the chapter. What's his dad gonna do to him? What ever it is, it is not going to be good. Or bad, but cruel. Terrible. When I was reading this, I seriously started to cry when Vali was talking about his parents. That's some twisted shit there. Cruel and unusual, fo sho. Looks like Valentin's feelings finally come out! Too bad he cant say anything. Ahh, but he's so sweet! And so is Gilbert! Like THE perfect boyfriend! Ugh, now I'm jealous of Vali. Oh! If anyone has seen those Rise of the Guardians movie trailer, anyone else sides me think that Jack Frost looks like Prussia without red eyes? Maybe it's just me. Well, hoped you enjoyed this chapter. See ya!


	8. The Monster and the Boy

**Author's Note: **there wasn't going to be an Author's Note up here, but I change my mind for this reason: Yay! I've finally gotten past a chapter 7! (I always crap out on chapter 7on most stories I write so I'm very proud of myself for this accomplishment) that is all.

* * *

Gilbert lay stunned in his bed in the pitch black darkness. How could he do that to him? His own father. That monster. Gilbert gripped his pillow case and buried his face into the soft cushion, crying silently. There was silence in the room, other than his quiet sobs and an occasional soft chirp from a sleeping Gilbird. The movement caused pain to surge throughout Gilbert's entire boy. He groaned at the pain, clenching his teeth. The scene upstairs wouldn't stop replaying in his mind.

"_Don't be stupid. Do _not_ make a sound. I don't want you disturbing my son." The monster growled into Gilbert's ear. The boy's eyes widened in fear as he tried to claw at the hand that muffled his screams. The monster took both the boy's wrists in one huge hand to stop the boy from struggling, but still the boy tried. He shook his head furiously, trying to get the hand away from his mouth to no avail. Tears threatened to fall, but Gilbert wouldn't give the monster the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He tried biting at the hand, the monster growling in pain when teeth met skin. The monster gripped the boy's wrists tighter, surely leaving a bruise. "You want to bite? Well, I can bite too." the husky voice breathed into his ear. The boy felt pain surge through his shoulder as the monster sunk his fangs into his flesh, drawing blood. _

_The monster spit off to the side, twirling the boy in his clutches around to face him, hand still clamped onto his mouth. He threw the boy to the ground roughly, stomping onto his stomach. With the air knocked out of him, the boy couldn't scream, couldn't alert his brother he needed help. He couldn't get away from the monster. Gilbert rolled onto his side, clutching his abdomen. He coughed, trying to breath, but air refused to fill his lungs. The monster watched as the boy writhed on the floor, smirking. He reached down and gripped a fistful of the boy's snowy locks, bringing his face to his own. The monster growled, smirk still present on his face, reeling a fist back and landing it directly in the boy's face._

_The monster still gripped the boy's hair, landing another punch before throwing the boy back to the ground. Small hands flew up to the boy's face as he rolled around on the wooden floor in agony. Tears flowed, these he could not stop. Pain. Pain, so much of it. He then felt the monster's claws around his throat, pressing down. The boy gasped, still not being able to breathe. "W-why…Vati?" he choked out, gripping the hands at his throat. The monster laughed. "Vati? You have no right to call me that, I refuse to be your father. Why you ask? You asked me, didn't you, before you left? I have no problems with doing this task. To show you that you mean nothing to me. _You_ were the mistake I never wanted. _You_ drove my wife away from me. _You disgust me._" Spitting out the last phrase, the monster brought the boy's head up by his neck then back down to smack hard against the floor. _

_The boy's heart could take no more. All the hate, all the rejection, all the pain….and lack of air. Finally, the monster let up, letting go of the boy's neck and sitting up. Gilbert gasped and coughed for air, he had never missed it so much. They could hear a door opening upstairs, the monster's head snapping up in that direction. "Vati?" It was Ludwig. "Ja?" the monster replied, clamping a hand on the gasping boy's mouth to silence him. "Is everything okay down there?" The monster glared at the boy underneath him and answered, "Ja, I just had to clear my throat, son." The boy beneath the monster tried to rip away the hand at his mouth, to scream to his brother, to scream for help. The door upstairs closed and the monster glared once more at Gilbert with hate filled eyes. The sadistic son of a bitch was enjoying this. "Almost got caught, didn't we?" The monster whispered, his face near the boy's. Tears streamed down the sides of the boy's face as he choked on his sobs, muffled by the claw still on his mouth._

"_We'll continue this later." the monster hissed before getting up off the boy and walking away, down the hall and into a room as evidenced by the sound of a door opening and then closing calmly. Gilbert cried there on the floor. It was too late to call for help, there was no reason now. It's not like anyone would believe him. No one ever did. Gilbert eventually got up off of the floor and made his way to his room, clutching the shoulder where the monster bit it. He didn't bother changing, or going to fix his wounds. He flopped onto his bed and sank far beneath the covers, praying that the bedding would hide him forever. Lot of good that did. If God wouldn't help him then, what would make him want to help now?_

Gilbert took his face from his pillow. It had been two hours since that incident, but he was no less shaken up. He had to tell some one, no. No he couldn't. _He_ might do something again, something worse. What he wouldn't give to still be back at Valentin's house, safe and happy. Happy. That was how he felt around the smaller boy. Gilbert loved to be around him, to hold him close. He loved the fact that the Romanian _trusted_ him. He actually _trusted_ him. So much did he want to kiss those lips that touched his finger so softly. So much did want to be with that boy. That blonde, red eyed boy brought him so much joy and so much hope, of which he now had none. That monster had diminished all of it.

* * *

The next morning, Gilbert had left early, not wanting to face his brother or what used to be his father. The school gates hadn't even opened yet by the time he got there, so he waited outside them. When he looked at himself in the mirror this morning, he had seen a broken boy. He had a black eye and hand shaped bruises on his already scratched next. Blood had soaked the spot where he had been bitten, not even wanting too look at that. Today he wore his red bandana to hide the injuries on his neck, sleeves of his red jacket keeping the bruises on his wrists out of view. Unfortunately there was nothing that could be done about his black eye. Gilbert slid down the wall outside the gate and closed his eyes, leaning hid head against the cream brick. Last night continued to replay in his mind all morning, it was starting to irritate him. Gilbert's eyes shot open and he decided to watch the people and the cars go by instead of think. It was the best he could do.

* * *

Gilbert was at his locker, putting a couple textbooks away for him to get for later classes when his abdomen was suddenly attacked. "Gilbert!" Valentin cried happily, hugging onto the albino's waist tightly. Gilbert grimaced in pain, but didn't want to shoo the boy away. "H-hey, Vali." he managed to get out through clenched teeth. Valentin smiled up at him, wearing his glasses once more, his black eye already fading. "Oh! Gilbert! What happened to you!" the blonde boy cried, seeing the other's injuries. "N-nothing. I…just got into a fight with some guys on the street on my way home. It's nothing to worry about." Gilbert lied. Valentin pulled his hands away, curling them towards himself with a worried expression. "You're lying. Gilbert, tell me what's wrong, tell me what happened." the blonde demanded. Gilbert sighed, closing his locker, "I told you-" he was cut off by when Valentin placed his hands on the other's face, gently touching Gil's black eye, concern filling his eyes, "Tell me." he whispered so sweetly. Gilbert swatted the blonde's hand away , though not as roughly as he had been treated last night.

"I told you. I'm fine so don't worry about it." Valentin took his hands away and cast his eyes downwards, "O-okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." he apologized. Gilbert felt bad, he didn't mean to snap at Valentin, he just kind of did. If only the smaller boy knew what had happened, it would be understandable. But he couldn't tell him. He didn't want the monster to come after the young Romanian simply because he knew. Gilbert sighed with an apology, "Es tut mir leid, Vali. Danke for worrying about me though, it's just my eye still hurts. How's yours? It's looking better." Valentin nodded and looked up at the taller sophomore. "It's getting there. Um, I was just wondering if, maybe, …..you and I…could have lunch together?" he asked, now looking in any other direction that wasn't Gilbert's face. Gil was getting ready to answer with a yes, when he turned to see his two friends across the hall waving wildly, trying to get his attention. Gilbert furrowed his brows, giving a questioning look at Dum and Dumber across the way. They gestured in every way they could think of that said, "No!", "What are you thinking?", and "He's a freaking vampire that's gonna suck your blood and entrap your soul in tiny jar forever and ever, we still hanging out later?"

"Uh, I cant. I have some things I have to catch up on, and some idiots to talk to, sorry." Gilbert replied, rubbing the back of his head. Yes, he really did want to eat lunch with the Romanian, but he felt like he needed some alone time. Time to think about what life is going to be like back at the Monster's house. He didn't want to go back, but he had no where else to go-, wait, Roddy! He could- no that wouldn't work, Roderich can barely stand being around him, what's going to make him change his mind and let Gilbert stay with him for a while? Nothing, definitely not, "I promise I wont switch all of you underwear to panties, or replace all your piano wire with floss, or write on all the blank pages in your books, or write on your forehead while your asleep, or hide you glasses in the freezer again." Nope, he tried that last time. And he still did it. Valentin looked down, a little hurt at the rejection, "Oh, okay. Well, we're still meeting at my house for your tutoring lessons, right?" The blonde sounded hopeful, looking back up with a smile on his face and a gleam behind his glasses. "Right. I look forward to that." Gilbert told the truth this time, smiling back. Funny. Gil hadn't noticed that weird little fang the other seemed to be sporting before. He'll have to ask about it later.

Just then , Alfred and Elizaveta came walking up, Eliza draping herself over Gilbert, as if he were hers. Seeing that gesture sparked a jealousy within Valentin, evident by his glare directed towards her. Alfred followed behind her, thumping the blonde on his head as he passed. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the town vampire." Elizaveta sneered, pressing herself closer to Gilbert. Gilbert was feeling very uncomfortable with having this really annoying chick hanging all over him like that. He tried pushing her off, but it made no difference. "I happened to do a little research on you. Murdered parents? That musta stung, huh? Well, that's just what you get for being a no good, filthy, disgusting vampire, right, Alfred?" Eliza mocked with a smirk. "Ha! Ditto." came the American's response. Valentin clenched his jaw and his fists, eyes setting into a hard glare. "I'm disgusting? Look at you, you dirty sleaze." he retorted. Alfred's eyes widened a little, and looked to see if the Hungarian was going to take that. Gilbert stayed silent, wanting to see what was going to happen. Eliza looked at the blonde boy in front of her incredulously and scoffed, "Sleaze? You rat!"

"Pig!"

"You…Romanian dog!"

"Hungarian whore!"

"Fag!"

"Slut!"

"Cock-sucker!"

"Cum-bucket!"

"Shit-eating, ass-fucking uke!" The two went back and forth, every insult hurled Eliza's way she would growl before spitting out her own.

She had let go of Gilbert, settling to clench her fists at her sides, shoulders raised. "Transvestite Donkey Witch!" was the last remark, hurled by Valentin who had joined in the shouting. Their argument sounded like one between two girls insulting each other over a boy. Eliza stopped, shock on her face that soon turned to disgust and disbelief. "D-did you just call me, Sarah Jessica Parker?" she growled. Valentin smirked, crossing his arms in victory. "I did. What are you going to do about it?" Eliza growled once more and suddenly launched herself at the Romanian boy, tackling him to the ground. Alfred cheered from the side as a group gathered. Gilbert on the other hand jumped into action, trying to pull the Hungarian off the Valentin. The two on the floor were clawing at each other, pulling one another's hair, much like two girls arguing over a boy- wait I think I already said that.

"Take that back you good for nothing slut bag!" Eliza cried, pulling at Valentin's hair. Gil had noticed his hat had flew off once again and quickly went to retrieve it. He wasn't about to fight for it a second time. "Never fat-ass!" Eliza gasped at the insult. "Who are you calling a fat-ass!"

"You!" Valentin yelled, then whispered into a dangerous tone, "Just look at those hips! And those thighs! Can you say cellulite?" The girl growled angrily at this, pulling his hair harder as he pulled hers. "Enough! Get off of him!" Gilbert yelled, yanking Elizaveta away from Valentin, handing her to the American. She huffed as Alfred tried to hold her back as she was ready for another go. Valentin stood up and brushed himself off, fixed his clothes and hair, and took his hat from Gilbert who handed it to him. "Are you okay?" The German asked. Valentin breathed heavily, but nodded. "Da. Thanks for pulling her off."

The minuet bell rang and the group of students that surrounded the fiasco scrambled to their classes, including Elizaveta and Alfred. "We should be getting to Homeroom." Valentin said, a sudden change in tone, attitude, and facial expression. He grabbed Gilbert's hand before the he could answer, dragging him towards their Homeroom classroom. Gil blushed at the sudden contact, but didn't protest. He soon found out that he rather liked holding Valentin's hand, disappointed when he had to let go and enter the classroom at the last second. Just as the two entered the last bell rang. They both breathed a sigh of relief at not being late and made it to their seats. Though he tried not to think about it, the thoughts of what's going to happen to him when he got 'home', made Gilbert uneasy. _"We'll continue this later." _rang in his head. Something was going to happen to him tonight if he went back there. Maybe he could 'accidentally' stay the night at Valentin's house by falling asleep there. He knew Valentin would let him if he did. Well, what ever he did, he just hoped it wouldn't lead him back home for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it. What Germania did. I was thinking about having him rape Gilbert, but when I asked my brother he's like "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" eh, I don't know. Also, that 'Transvestite Donkey Witch/Sarah Jessica Parker insult was from South Park. I thought it would have been awesome to put it in here so I did. I have often gone through and argument like this between Hungary and Romania in my head like a billion times, so I _had _to put it in here that South Park insult always being the ultimate one by Romania and the one that sparks the physical fight. I would have gotten this one out sooner, but I spent all day watching Black Butler. I wanted to get to Alois. I watched the special, and the entire time I'm like, "Oh my god…..What?… this is so ridiculous." made me feel embarrassed that I even bothered to watch the show. Kay, sorry for rambling! K, umm*mumbles while checking through imaginary list*.. Poor Gil, blah, blah, blah…..Vali's got a potty mouth, Eliza's a fat-ass, we know that, yadda, yadda….ummm. I think that's it. Kay bye!


	9. Secrets Spill

It was the end of the day, Gilbert was at his locker, hurriedly stuffing his belongings into his book bag as fast he could manage with a still throbbing shoulder. He had to get to his house before his father did. Gilbert slammed his locker shut, about ready to book out of the school, pick up his brother and get home, when his friends came up to him. "Holy shit! What happened to you?" Antonio all but yelled at his friend after taking a good look at him. "Nothing, listen guys, I can talk right now, I really have to go." Gilbert said, trying to get his friends to understand that he didn't have the time right now, looking behind him and seeing Valentin slowly approaching with his own two friends. It's not like he didn't want to talk to the blonde, it's just that Gilbert had to leave. Now. The two boys in front of Gilbert seen the way he looked at the Romanian and instantly thought that he wanted to get away from him, considering what happened this morning, they still thought Valentin wanted to suck Gilbert's blood and entrap his soul. Where they got the soul thing, is anyone's guess.

"Guys I really have to go." Gilbert pleaded, pushing passed his friends and out of the building. Antonio and Francis looked at one another and shrugged. Valentin had seen Gilbert look back at him and rush out, feeling a little hurt and thinking that he was the reason Gilbert had rushed away. He didn't want to eat lunch with him, he wouldn't tell him why he was beat up, and now he was running away from him. Valentin had figured that the rumors of him being a vampire had finally gotten to Gilbert and made him not want to be near him. Well, Vali still had those lessons to look forward to, he hoped. "What's the matter Valentin?" Lukas asked, shaking his friend out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing really. Luk, how did you know you were in love with Mathias?" the Romanian asked out of nowhere. Lukas blushed for a moment as the three of them stopped in the middle of the hallway. Arthur stayed silent wanting to know as well for….a certain reason.

Lukas thought before answering, "I just sort of did. It came to the point to where I couldn't stop thinking about him, where whenever he spoke to me I couldn't think straight, where when he was just near me I wanted nothing more than to hold his hand. It was just one of those things where you just know, you can just feel it." This made Valentin think. That was exactly how he felt towards Gilbert. "Why?" Lukas asked, confused. "Just….wondering. Do we have magic club tonight?" Arthur was too busy spacing out to answer, so Lukas did. "Yeah, it's at my house tonight." Valentin nodded in okay, he figured that Gilbert might not come to tutoring later, so he would go to magic club to get his mind off of the German boy. "Okay, well I'll see you guys then." the Romanian waved his good bye and headed home. Lukas turned to Arthur who was still spaced out, thinking deeply, and poked him in the face to get his attention. The Brit just blinked. Shrugging, Lukas left as well, meeting up with his boyfriend for band practice at his uncle Berwald's place.

* * *

Valentin sighed when he got home, tossing his bag onto the nearby arm chair, noticing a couple of small boxes on the coffee table and a note. Picking up the boxes he noticed they were his contacts, the note indicating that his brother had gone out to pick them up. With a small smile, Valentin took the boxes up to his room to put them in and to change. When he came back down he sat outside on the porch, waiting to see if Gilbert would show.

* * *

Gilbert ran almost the entire way to his brother's middle school. Gasping for air, his abdomen still hurting from last night and even more due to his run, Gilbert finally made it to his brother's school. Ludwig was standing in the front of the school talking with his friends Feliciano and Kiku. Gilbert groaned in annoyance before shouting to his brother, "Lud! Come on, we gotta go!" Ludwig just glance at his brother, going back to talking with his friends then turning to leave when Feliciano grabbed him, keeping him longer. Gilbert grew impatient and marched over to his brother. "Lud, we gotta go, come on." he said, moving his arms in a sweeping motion towards the sidewalk. "Why are you in such a hurry bruder?" Ludwig asked, not understanding what the reason for his brother's hastiness was, getting a good look at the injuries he sported. Ludwig didn't get to see his brother this morning so he didn't get to see the black eye and bruises that peeked from his red bandana around his neck. "Bruder was (what) the hell happened to you?" Gilbert shook his head, not wanting to answer, suddenly angry with Ludwig for not realizing his own beloved father had ruthlessly beat him and that he didn't come down to check.

"Nothing, it happened last night." Gilbert said heatedly through his teeth. "Let's go Ludwig, I have to get home before he does." Ludwig looked at Gilbert with confusion, "He?" Gilbert groaned, this was wasting his time and diminishing his chances of getting home and out before the monster did. "That mon- your dad, Lud, before your dad does. Please, Ludwig." Gil begged. There was something in his red eyes that Ludwig could see, it was….fear? No, that couldn't be right. "Gilbert, just because you und Vati aren't getting along lately-"

"It's a lot more that not getting along!" Gilbert snapped, shocking his brother and the other two middle schoolers there. "It's a lot more. Ludwig, I cant wait for you any longer, please we have to go." Ludwig nodded and said good bye to the other two, giving a chaste kiss to Feliciano's cheek and left with his brother.

Ludwig wasn't afraid to do this in front of his brother because he knew he wouldn't tell their father, but that trust was about to be tested. Gilbert walked a good few feet ahead of his brother at a brisk pace. He wouldn't go to Valentin's tonight. Didn't want to risk it.

* * *

It was almost time for him to go to magic club and an hour past the time he and Gilbert were to meet. Valentin sighed for the billionth time that night, checking his phone for the time. It was safe to say that he was thoroughly disappointed that the German didn't show. Getting up from the whicker chair on his porch, Valentin made for Lukas' house, waving to his next door neighbors' son Peter when he seen Lukas leaving the house. "Lukas? What are you doing over at Mr. Oxenstierna's and Mr. Väinämöinen house?" Valentin asked as he stopped in front of the house. Lukas walked down the few steps and walkway towards his friend. "Valentin? Mr. O. is my uncle, how did you know where he lives?" the Norwegian asked, finally meeting his friend on the sidewalk. "Cause I live right there." Vali pointed at his own house that was right next door to the one they stood out front of.

"Huh, didn't know that. Well, are you on your way to the club meeting?" Luk asked, head cocked to this side. "Yeah. Don't mind if I follow you, do you?" The Norwegian shook his head and gestured for the Romanian to follow.

* * *

Gilbert burst through his front door, bolting straight to his room. Throwing his bedroom door open as well, he quickly changed, keeping his bandanna on and taking his bird from his cage. "Hey, buddy. Sorry if I'm a little too rough, but we gotta go." The walk home took too long and he could hear the sound of a car door slamming outside, front door opening. Shit. He was home. "Verdammt, okay buddy, we gotta sneak out, you with me?" The little bird chirped in response and Gilbert opened a high up window near his bed, letting Gilbird fly out before he too tried to climb out. He had done this many times before to sneak out with his friends and go to bars and clubs, or to just go hang out. Closing the window, Gil stood up and ran to the sidewalk, Gilbird following as his owner ran from the house.

Once he was far enough, Gilbert stopped running, holding his stomach. It felt as if it were bruised, which it probably was, in the shape of a foot no less. He took out his phone and called his friend Antonio, asking if he could hang out there for a while. The Spaniard agreed saying he would call their other friend Francis too. Gilbert put his phone away and walked to Antonio's house, relieved he was able to get away from his own house before anything could happen. The entire walk home Ludwig kept trying to ask him where he got those injuries, Gilbert ignoring him, refusing to say anything, too afraid to.

When he made it to Antonio's house, Francis was already there. The house was beautifully Spanish. Even the air smelled Spanish, it was cozy and homey. The trio were currently up in Antonio's very messy room, Francis laying towards the end of the bed, Toni taking a seat on the floor near it, Gilbert moving some things to sit in a swivel chair. The three began to talk about anything and everything the way they always did, but when the Spaniard and Frenchman began to notice that their German friend wasn't as enthusiastic as he usually was, too busy in his own thoughts, they asked about it. "Gil? Is there something wrong?" Francis asked with a confused concern. "What? Nein." the albino lied. "C'mon amigo! We're all friends here, you can tell us. We promise we'll be serious about it. Right Francis?" Toni said from his spot on the floor, arms wrapped around his knees. The blonde looked away as if physically avoiding the question. Antonio nudged him with an elbow. "Oh, oui, oui, we promise."

Gilbert sighed. He knew he could trust his friends and relented. "Well, guys, you have to swear to me that you wont tell anyone. _Anyone_, Toni I'm talking to you, that means not even Lovino." Antonio pouted at this but agreed, "Si, okay. Promise-no swear." Gilbert took a deep breath, shaking slightly. He clenched his hands on his thighs, arms rigid, closed his eyes and finally said it, "M-my dad…beat me. Last night." The two other boys were silent as the news set in. "Gil! You have to tell some one!" Antonio nearly yelled. "Shh! Be quiet! And I did, I told you guys." Francis shook his head, his blonde locks flying in every which direction, "Non, ami, he means you have to tell the police!" Gilbert shook his head furiously, getting up from the chair and pacing, "Nein, I cant! You guys just don't understand. Bitte, you guys are my best friends, I told you cause I trust you . Don't say anything!" Gil begged, interlacing his fingers in a pleading gesture.

* * *

"Hey Arthur." Lukas and Valentin greeted in unison as Lukas' mother brought Arthur into his room. Both boys sat on Lukas' bed, Arthur entering and sitting on the bed as well. "What's up?" the Brit asked. "We were waiting for you, Valentin wanted to tell us something before we started." Lukas said, hugging onto a pillow. "Oh~ well I feel special, Alright, so spill it." Arthur said, taking a pillow and hugging it as well, eager to hear what was to be said. "Well," Valentin began, "You guys know Gilbert right? Beilschmidt?" The other two boys nodded. "Luk, the reason I asked you about Mathias earlier was because….I..I think I'm in love with him." The other two boys sat in silence, unsure of what to say before Arthur's loud out burst, "What! Valentin! You know he's like a huge pervert, he always gets detention and fights! I mean, did you see him today?"

"Mathias told me he got in a fight with Sadiq Adnan during gym yesterday." Lukas said from behind his pillow. "Right! See, Valentin, Gilbert is no good, you could do so much better than him." Arthur justified. "No you don't get it! He's not like that. He's nice and sweet, and gets flustered easily. He's always willing to help me, he even saved my life. He stands up for me and comforts me when I need it. I have every reason to be in love with him!" Valentin defended. Arthur plopped his head into the pillow he was holding and Lukas just showed indifference. "When has he done any of this?" The Norwegian asked. "I tutor him. He's so nice and so sweet especially when he asks for help." Vali gushed, falling back onto the bed, arms out wide. "I love him." he whispered. Lukas and Arthur looked at each other and rolled their eyes with small smiles on their faces.

Valentin shot up with a wide grin, happy that he was finally able to tell someone. "Well, what do you sat we get started huh? This is magic club, not book club."* They all nodded once and got off the bed, going into Lukas' basement to begin whatever they do in magic club.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

"This is magic club, not book club."* - You know how in book clubs the ladies are always gossiping, not even bothering to talk about books? That's what this sentence means. Well they spill it, Gil about his dad, Vali about his feelings. Sorry this chapter being so boring, I think I'm losing my touch. Hope you at least like it a little bit. See you guys! (Yes! I finally got a chapter [that no one really wanted] done before 3:00 am! Before 11:00 pm! FUCK YES.)

(Stop procrastinating and say my name.) O_. Norway, you word things weird.


	10. Entraped and Rejected

**Author's Note: **Okay, so, Iceland gets some screen time! I watched the English dub of the episode of the Nordics on you tube the other day and a billion times today. The one where Iceland shows the others his DNA results and it ***SPOILER ALERT*** says he's Norway's brother. That one. That's where a lot of the banter between Emil (Iceland) and Lukas (Norway) come from. Emil says 'Luka." I intentionally put that there, it's not a spelling error. Anyway, hope ya like it!

* * *

Light shined up from the symbol on the floor, Valentin, Arthur, and Lukas whispering strange words, their clothes rippling from and invisible wind when- "Hey! Luuukkkaaaaaa!" The basement door slammed open, revealing Lukas' little brother, Emil. Lukas groaned in irritation, "Emil! What do you want? Can't you see we're busy? Go away, I'll play with you later." Emil skipped down a few steps before stopping, hand on the railing. "Luka! I want to play with you guys, mom said to let me." the little boy skipped down the rest of the stairs, stopping at the bottom. "I told you not to call me that. Call me Big Brother if you're going to call me anything." Lukas pouted, putting his hands on his hips and glaring at his little brother. "Never!" Emil shouted, running in circles around the three older boys. Valentin giggled at this, finding it adorable. "Who are you?" He asked the little boy, bending down to meet him. "My name's Emil! I'm Luka's little brother." Emil introduced himself, stopping his rounds around the group. "Fine, little bro, if you're going to be down here, you're going to have to sit over there." Lukas gave in, pointing to the old couch some feet away. "Aww, that's sweet of you to let your little brother stay, _Luka_." Valentin teased. Lukas glared at Valentin for a moment before turning to his littler brother. "Emil, you can stay, you just have to say one thing."

Emil glared at his brother before sneering, "I'm not saying that!" Lukas crossed his arms, "Then you can't stay." Valentin and Arthur started snickering at the scene of the bickering siblings before them. "No! I'm not saying that. I'm going upstairs." Emil stomped up the stairs, slamming the basement door causing the three boys to jump. The door opened again, Emil peeking out them slammed again. It opened again, showing Emil once more, "Big Brother." he said quietly, slamming the door again, only to open once more, Emil's little arm peeking through with a thumbs up that he turned upside down, slamming the door for the last time. "You're brother's weird." Valentin said looking up at the basement door above the stairs, Arthur nodding in agreement. "Yeah, I know. Little booger." Lukas said before opening up the book he held in his hand, the other boys doing the same to start over their spell little Emil had interrupted.

* * *

It was late when Gilbert arrived home, dark outside, he slipped through the front door, closing it quietly. He looked around, not spotting the monster, and let out a sigh of relief. He walked downstairs and placed his beloved bird in its cage. "There you go little buddy." he cooed, smoothing the bird's feathers with one gentle finger before closing the cage gate with a soft smile. "Welcome back, you little shit." Gilbert jumped and spun around to face the deep voice that spoke to him. His heart began to beat fast when he caught sight of the monster in his doorway. Gilbert swallowed hard, frozen in place. The monster approached him, "Ludwig said you came home with him, but you weren't here when I looked for you. Now I know my son wouldn't lie to me, not like you, so the only conclusion would be that you snuck out. Through that window." The monster said, pointing to the window Gilbert used to sneak out of. "Trying to avoid me, are you?" Gilbert shook his head with a lie. The monster scoffed, "I know you're lying to me Gilbert. But, no matter. I'm going to let you go. If you can. I'm going to let you leave, all you have to do is open that window and you're free. I'll never bother you again."

Gilbert couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was really going to let him go? Just like that? Gil looked behind him towards his bird. He couldn't leave him behind. The monster noticed this and smirked. "Don't worry, when you get the window open, I'll give you time to get your little bird." Gilbert could only stare at what used to be his father, knowing that there was something up his sleeve, that this was too good (considering the circumstances) to be true. "Go ahead, I promise I wont do anything to stop you." The man said, even taking a step back to prove his point. Gilbert hesitated for a moment before deciding to try it. He turned around and got on top of his night stand to try and open the window. Simple enough right? Gilbert pushed on the glass, but it wouldn't budge. Knowing it stuck sometimes, Gilbert pushed harder. After a few moments of this, Gil looked at the window pane to try and figure out why it wasn't opening. He could hear the monster behind him give an evil chuckle that sent shivers down the young boy's spine.

Gil's eyes widened in fear as he realized that the window was sealed shut; nails and caulk preventing anyone from opening it. The monster mocked him with another evil laugh. "What's the matter? Cant get it open?" he feigned curiosity. Gilbert looked over his shoulder with an angry fear. "You sealed it shut?"

"I did. Looks like you wont be going anywhere anytime soon." the monster mocked then hardened his expression, "Get down. We still have to finish what we started yesterday. Down!" he sneered. Gilbert jumped at the sudden increase in volume, jumping down from the nightstand, only to be thrown against the wall, sliding down it. The monster reached down to his belt buckle, fiddling with it until it came undone. Gilbert's eyes widened in terror and he shook his head frantically. "Nein, nein, nein, Vati bitte! I promise I'll be good! I-I'll be like Ludwig! Vati, please don't do that, please!" Gilbert begged. He'd rather have his father do anything to him, just not rape him. The monster looked down at his belt then to his trembling son in confusion. "Oh, you thought I was going to _that._ Nein. But danke for the idea." he said with a menacing smirk. The monster ripped his belt from the loops, "Und, how many times do I have to tell you: I am _not_ your father. You have no right to a call me that. Now stand up und strip."

Gilbert's whole body shook with terror and he watched his father rip his belt away from his pants, telling him to strip. "B-bitte. Bitte, nein!" Gilbert begged, tears clouding his eyes. "Do it!" the monster shouted. You could shout all you wanted down here, you would barely be heard upstairs, nonetheless on the second floor, which is where Ludwig was. With his headphones in. Gilbert slowly stood up on shaky legs. "I'm not going to tell you again, Gilbert. This is your punishment." his father sighed. "For what?" Gil shouted in confusion. He hadn't done anything worth deserving this punishment. The monster grabbed the boy's jaw tightly and growled into his face, "I have no problem with beating you to within an inch of your life. Do not ask questions. Strip." Gilbert breathed heavily, his heart racing as the monster roughly let go of his jaw.

With shaky, nervous hands, Gilbert striped to his underwear, completely humiliated, knowing that his bird was there, forced to watch everything. "Those too. Get rid of them." The monster demanded. "Please, no." Gil whispered, but seeing the look on the monster's face told him otherwise. Humiliated, Gilbert slipped his boxers down his legs. "Turn around, put your hands on the wall." The boy did as he was told, tears of embarrassment and fear stinging his eyes. The monster groped the boy's behind in his large paw, leaning forwards and whispering into his ear, "Then again, I just might not be able to help myself. We'll have to see by the end of this." Gilbert's eyes widened and he prayed that tonight wouldn't end in his own father raping him. He let his head fall, then heard a sickening crack, feeling a harsh stinging on his backside. The monster had whipped him with the black leather belt. Gilbert screamed in pain, feeling the terrible burning that was left behind.

The monster did it again and again. _Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!_, only stopping for an occasional moment to rest his arm, then would go straight back to whipping his child. Gilbert cried in pain as the tears flowed from his eyes. He was in pain, embarrassed, and scared, Gilbird witnessing the whole thing. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the cracking sounds stopped, the blows quit coming leaving the monster very out of breath. "Looks like I'm too tired for the last thing we had planned," he sneered as the boy sobbed in pain, "We'll have to do it another time." his father whispered into his ear. He could hear the smirk on his face. The monster left, putting his belt back on and going upstairs. Gilbert continued to sob as his backend and thighs throbbed in agony. Gilbird offered a chirp, trying to comfort his master. Gilbert only shook his head, the pain too great to be comforted.

That night Gilbert had to sleep on his stomach, his backend hurting too much. It hurt just to put his clothing back on. The moment Gil hit the pillow he was asleep, all the crying wearing him out.

* * *

It was Friday night and Valentin was getting ready for work. He wore his new uniform: black dress pants, black dress shoes, black vest and bowtie, a white dress shirt, and a thin black band around his left arm, his little hat completing the look. Looking into his mirror, he straightened his already straight bow tie. Valentin had been a little edgy lately, worried about Gilbert who seemed to be avoiding him as much as possible. That morning he had gone up to the German boy to ask him what was wrong and why he didn't show to tutoring the night before. Gilbert just looked at him and said he was sorry, that he cant go to tutoring anymore and to just leave him alone. That hurt Valentin greatly; a pang in his heart. That was the only time Gilbert had talked to him since the end of the school day the day before. He had been depressed all day, feeling like he had been dumped even though he wasn't with anyone to begin with.

So there he was now, forcing fake smiles so his brother wouldn't ask questions. Valentin's brother didn't know he was gay, but Vali knew that he wouldn't care because Aleks loved his brother no matter what. Valentin walked down the stairs, hand on railing, seen his brother straightening his nice jacket in the mirror by the front door. "You ready?" he asked his younger sibling. "Almost." was the reply. Valentin walked to the end of the hall and opened the door to Eden's Room. "Hi you two." He greeted his pets who bounded over to him. "I have to go to work, but I've left the door to the study open, so you two can pass though here and there. And you have plenty food and water…" He told the animals as if he were talking to his own children. "Vali! Sunbeam! C'mon!" Aleks called from the front of the house. "I'm coming!" Valentin called back, "Be good you two, love you guys." he finished with a smile, kissing both animals on the head before closing the door and leaving the house.

When they got to the Blue Flamingo, it was dead compared to what it would be within the hour. Valentin had already been introduced to the staff long before hand, so he wasn't too nervous about not knowing anybody. There was Katyusha, a bartender and the principle, Mr. Braginsky's sister, Natalia, the bouncer, also Mr. Braginsky's sister, she was little but _very_ intimidating, Shizuo, another bartender who could double as another bouncer, and Aleks' girlfriend and assistant, Sofia*. Valentin was going to be a bartender. Before starting his job, Shizuo and Katyusha taught him how to mix drinks, and since this was Aleks' establishment, he was trusted with his job. Valentin liked to mix the drinks, to throw the bottles around and mess with the weird shaped cups.

* * *

Blue Flamingo had been open for about two hours and was already booming, it was no wonder it was the most popular night club in town. Valentin was behind the bar, tapping his foot to the beat of Stupid Grin by Dragonette (he had peeked at the play list) that blared from unseen speakers and cleaning a glass when a tipsy patron knocked on the bar's surface. Looking up, he was shocked to see…Gilbert? "G-Gilbert? What are you doing here? Have you been drinking?" Valentin interrogated, smelling the alcohol on the boy. "Ja, I gotta to stop thinking. You don't know what goes through my head." Gilbert slurred, leaning heavily on the bar. "I didn't know you worked here. You're like, 16, right? That's not legal." Valentin glared at the boy in front of him, how dare he what's legal and what's not when _he's_ the one participating in underage drinking. "Look at you! You're no older than me and you're drunk!" Valentin hissed over the loud music, leaning in towards Gilbert, and looking to his right at the other two bartenders who were busy with customers.

"Listen, Vali." Gil said with a flirtatious tone, "I just need a drink. C'mon, baby, for me? If you get me one, or two….or four, then I might consider a date. You know, you and me. Together, alone on a romantic date. What do you say? Couple drinks for that, huh?" Gilbert tried to persuade. Valentin blushed hard at this, hard to see in the colorful flashing lights of the club. The blonde thought about this. A date was all he wanted, he wanted to be close to Gilbert like he had been a few days ago. This deal was tempting, oh so tempting. Valentin looked to his coworkers who weren't paying attention, then back to a tipsy Gilbert. With a sigh he asked for the other's ID and purple slip. "Fake ID?" He asked once he had the plastic card in his hand. Gil nodded. "How long have you been doing this, Gil?" It took Gilbert longer to think through the haze in his mind, coming up with a shrug, "Long time. I don't drink _a lot_ only sometimes. But I'm going to have to more often." Valentin sighed again, he didn't like the idea that Gilbert drank, and punched his purple slip with a hole puncher, indicating on the paper what drink he was giving the patron and how many. Two beers.

Valentin didn't like this, but he so desperately wanted to go on that date. "Here." He handed the beers to the tipsy German. Gilbert turned around to leave back to the small round high-set table where his friends stood, when Valentin stopped him. "What?" He asked, turning halfway around. "What about our date?" Vali asked, hopeful. Gilbert feigned thought for a moment. "I said I'd consider it. So…. Nah. Thanks for the drinks though!" he said with a back handed wave, beer bottle in hand. Valentin's shoulders sank. He should have known that Gilbert didn't really want to go on a date with him. He should have guessed that by the other boy's behavior of the past few days. Gilbert on the other hand, didn't process anything of what he said, mind too induced in alcohol to register any conversation. Too hazed over to process the fact he had just hurt the boy he was trying to protect.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Is he gone?" Eliza asked in a bored tone. She and Alfred were hiding behind the hedges at the opposite end of the street of Valentin's house. "Yeah." Alfred said once he seen Valentin and his brother get into their car and drive away to Blue Flamingo. "Great. Let's go." Eliza said with a 'finally!' kind of tone. She stood up from the sidewalk and both she and the blonde American headed up the street to the Romanian's house. "You know how to pick a lock right?" she asked Alfred who answered with a nod. "Uh, duh! I used to break into my dad's porn cabinet all the time! Still do." Eliza rolled her eyes, "Just shut up, and pick the damn lock." They stood on Valentin's porch while Alfred picked the front door's lock. "Got it!." he whispered and they entered the house,

* * *

**Author's Note: **Awww! You guys are so supportive! I love you!

***Sofia**- incase you guys forgot, (I did) In the first chapter I put in a notice about Sofia. Sofia is the capital of Bulgaria, (it's actually called Sofia) she is not an OC, just in here for Bulgaria's benefit. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! See ya!

P.S. Here's the link to that Hetalia episode I was talking about:

www. you tube watch ?v =A3 x7T 96b MwU &list =FL2Sv- Q08U Z3OAH lWHF aaWQA &index =2&feature =plpp _video

You know to take out the spaces ;D Tootles!


	11. Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note: **I'm putting in two new characters, Maiza Avaro and Luck Gandor from Baccano!. I'm running out of ways for Germania to beat Gil, I keep thinking, maybe I'll have him rape him, but I'm still not too sure about that. I'd love to hear what you guys have to say about that and stuff. I know you'll all probably say no, but still. He doesn't have to get raped, but I just want your opinion on stuff. Also, that song in the last chapter, Stupid Grin by Dragonette, I didn't realize how PERFECT it went with that scene until I read over it while reading it. PERFECT! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Looks like an old lady's house. An old vampire lady." Alfred said, looking around Valentin's home. Eliza scrunched up her nose as if she had smelled something foul. "Smells like Romanian. Ugh. Come on, I want to get started so I can hurry up and get out of here." she said walking further into the living room. The two had waited for the residents of the home to leave so that they could sneak in. It was Eliza's idea; she wanted evidence some kind of evidence that proved the Romanian was a vampire, Alfred just came along to pick locks and because he thought it would be fun. "Why, are you scared we'll get caught? Cause I'm not! I'm going to be the hero and prove to everyone that this little bastard is a vampire! Surely then Artie will believe me! He'll be all, 'Oh Alfred! You were right! He could have sucked my blood, I'm so glad you saved me, you're my hero!' Then they'll through me a parade and-"Alfred babbled, arms waving around dramatically in accompanying gestures when he was interrupted with a pillow to the face by an irritated Hungarian.

"Shut the hell up! And no, I'm not afraid of getting caught, I just don't want to get infected with Romanian germs! AND this was MY idea, you're not the 'hero', nor is anyone going to throw you a parade." she said, holding the pillow to Alfred's face. He swatted the cushion away, fixing his glasses. "Is there even a disease called Romanian?, if so then it must SUCK!" Alfred asked, earning am eye roll from his partner in crime. "You're such a fucking idiot." Elizaveta muttered, turning away from the American and walking down the hall. She opened went every door in the hall way, the first one against the stairs locked. "Hey, Alfred, come pick this lock for me." she demanded, still jiggling the doorknob.

Alfred jiggled the pins he used in the lock until he heard a click, turning the knob. Elizaveta stuck her head inside, the darkness swallowing most of her. "There's nothing in here." she whispered mostly to herself. She stepped farther into the small space, hitting her head on a hanging light bulb. "Ow!"

"What, what happened? Eliza?" Alfred began to panic. He would never admit it, afraid that it would ruin his self proclaimed 'hero' title, but Alfred was terrified of the dark, of the monsters, ghosts, zombies, and now possible vampires that lurked in the dark. "Elizaveta?" He called again when he didn't hear an answer the first time. "Boo!" Eliza jumped out of the dark space, nearly giving Alfred a heart attack. "AHHH!" he screamed before Elizaveta could clamp a mouth on his hand. "Shut up! Do you want the neighbors to hear?" she scolded, Alfred shaking his head 'no'. "Let's go."

The American's blue eyes widened behind his glasses, "But it's dark!" he hissed, taking a step back from the Hungarian. Eliza rolled her eyes and turned around, feeling around the air for the light bulb and the string to click it on. A dim light poorly illuminated the small space, showing a few stairs and a wooden, medieval looking door at the bottom. "Alfred, come on, I think I found his dungeon!" the girl squealed in menacing excitement. Alfred poked his head in the door way, glad that it was no longer dark, but still creepy none the less. He hopped down the steps to meet Elizaveta at the bottom, "You think this is his dungeon?" he asked, looking at the door as if it had some sort of hieroglyphic language on it that he was trying to understand. It didn't. "I don't think, I know. It has to be," she said smoothing her hands on the door, "I mean, vampires have dungeons, right? And just look at this door! It's got dungeon written all over it." she whispered in confidant amazement. "Yeah, it's where they keep their victims for when ever they want blood, like a wine cellar, just with humans, and blood instead of wine. But it doesn't say 'Dungeon anywhere on it." Eliza looked at him annoyed, "I got it, I didn't need you to explain it to me and you're an idiot. Come, on, let's go inside."

Alfred's head snapped in her direction, a look of irrational fear written all over his face, "What? You can't be serious! The walls are probably soaked in blood and dead bodies all over the place! I'm not going in there!"

"Fine, then I'll just have to go by myself then. Some kind of hero you are." she huffed, pushing Alfred out of the way to tug on the handle. She tugged a few times, finally noticing a large old looking pad lock on the handle and a metal loop stick out of the wall near it. "Ugh, damn it! It's locked, that means it's gotta be a dungeon and that Romanian shit doesn't want anyone to see it!" Eliza cursed with a huff. "That's great, now let's get out of here before some zombie or something bursts through the door!" Alfred urged running up the stairs and out of the tiny room. Eliza rolled her eyes with her hands on her hips, taking out her camera and snapping a few pictures of the door and lock before heading up the stairs as well.

When she got back upstairs, she found Alfred raiding the fridge. "What the hell are you doing?" the blonde perked up above the fridge door, a sandwich hanging from his mouth. "I got hungry." he muffled around the sandwich. Elizaveta growled and marched over to him, "They're going to notice that their food is missing, we're not supposed to leave a trace, remember? Put all that stuff away!" Alfred pouted put did as he was told, putting the food he had in his arms back in the fridge, as well as the half eaten sandwich. "What are you doing?" The Hungarian asked. "You said to put everything back, so I am." the blonde defended. "Not the half eaten sandwich!"

"Well what do you want me to do with it?"

"Just finish eating it! Ugh, why did I drag you along?" She asked herself, putting a hand to her forehead. "Cause I'm so totally cool." Alfred answered through a full mouth, closing the fridge door. "Yeah, that was it." Elizaveta muttered to herself, going back into the living room and up the stairs to snoop around.

They spent the next few hours snooping through the house to try and find _something _to prove that the Romanian was a vampire, or at least to humiliate him with, when Alfred found it. "Hey! Eliza, come here! I think I found something!" He shouted from Valentin's room. Elizaveta came in, seeing Alfred with a book in his hands, "What is it?" She asked. "Diary." Alfred grinned mischievously, waving the book around. "Perfect." Eliza smirked, taking the book from the boy's hands and flipping through the pages. "This is perfect. Okay, let's go, damn bastard is careful, I cant find anything else." Alfred nodded, he was worn out from searching the house. "Wait, there are still two rooms we haven't checked yet downstairs." he remembered. "But their locked." Alfred waved a couple of pins around in the air silently saying, 'I can pick locks remember?' Eliza nodded and they both ran down the stairs, diary still in the Hungarian's hand.

They went for the door at the end of the hall first. Alfred tried the knob before attempting to pick it, finding it unlocked, he gave Eliza a look then turned the knob. He was suddenly tackled to the ground by a large Carpathian Sheppard growling as it stood over him. "Uh, E-Eliza? Get it off of me!" he screamed as he tried to wiggle out from beneath the dog. Eventually freeing himself, the two ran from the house, slamming the door on the way.

* * *

When Valentin arrived home, he was still upset at what happened at the club earlier that night. "Zanzibar? How did you get out?" he asked mostly to himself, going to ruffle his dog's fur. Zanzibar barked and licked at his master's face. "Ookay~, none of that." Valentin said, moving his now wet cheek away from his dog. Valentin yawned and stood up, "Well, Tati's (dad/daddy's) tired, so be good, I'm going to sleep." he said with another yawn and stretched, following his brother up the stairs, and quickly dressing out of his uniform, flopping on his bed and instantly falling asleep. He was worn out and the crying in the staff bathroom didn't help. His heart hurt, his feet hurt, and so did his head; right now, he just wanted to sleep.

When Gilbert got home, he could barely stand. When he made it to his bedroom, he fell on to his bed, ready for sleep. His father was already in bed, so he wasn't to be beat tonight.

* * *

Come Monday morning, Gilbert's ass still hurt from the whipping he got Thursday night, and Valentin's heart still hurt from Friday night. Everyone Valentin passed either scurried away from him, snickered, or flat out laughed at him. He was confused, going to his locker as a few more students practically ran from him and down the hall. Valentin furrowed his brows, and opened his locker hesitantly. Last time he was actually at his locker, it puked glitter all over him. Satisfied that nothing was going to spurt out he put some of his books away. All day people would avoid him, treating him as if he were some kind of weirdo who kept people in a dungeon for a blood supply like wine in wine cellar.

Valentin was heading to drama when he stopped to pick up a piece of familiar looking paper in the hallway. His eyes widened when he realized that it was a page from his diary.

_August 18, 2012_

_Dear Diary, _

_It is the 18__th__ of August, 2012, 9:46 pm. I am currently on a train to the airport in Bucharest._

_Today is the day I leave for America to go live with Aleks. I don't want to go, but then again I do. When I'm there in that castle, I can still hear the screams of my parents, the gun shots. But, I'm afraid that if I go, I wont be close to my parents, even though they're gone. I am a very superstitious person, as you know, so I feel as if they are still here. I don't want to leave them but I don't want to stay. At least I can look forward to seeing my brother. I haven't seen him since Christmas. I do miss him. I'm afraid that I wont fit in in America. Brother says it's a world academy that I will be attending, so I suppose I shouldn't be too worried. I am going to go now, I'm tired and I still have 3 hours until arrival._

_La revedere_

Valentin read over his entry, suddenly worried that someone had his diary. He looked around at the other shuffling students. Anyone of them could have it, he thought. The minuet bell rang, snapping Valentin out of his thoughts. He rushed down the hall to his drama class, diary page in hand,

Gilbert, on the other hand, sat in history class, trying his hardest to hover above his seat, the weight of himself on his still sore backend almost unbearable. He had asked to go to the bathroom four times just so he could stand up. "Gilbert? You okay?" Mr. Mustang asked, stopping his lesson to look at his fidgeting student. Gilbert shook his head, there was no use in lying, he really wasn't. "Do you need to go to the nurse?" his teacher asked. Gilbert nodded his head and his teacher wrote him a note, the boy leaving the room but not going to the nurse. Instead he went outside, up to the roof.

* * *

When Valentin got home, there was a police cruiser in front of his house. With a sudden rush of worry, Valentin bolted into his house to meet two police officers and a very irritated Aleks. "Aleks, what's going on?" he asked after entering his house. His brother sit with his arms crossed on the couch, the two officers turning to see the boy who had just arrived. "Ah, are you Valentin?" the officer with rimmed square glasses and slicked back hair asked. "Y-yes sir." Valentin answered. "I'm Officer Maiza Avaro. This is, my partner Officer Luck Gandor." the officer with the glasses introduced. "H-hi." Vali squeaked out, closing the front door and coming closer to the couch. "Can I ask what's going on?" the blonde asked. "Certainly." Officer Gandor smiled, a thick New York accent, much like his partner's. "You see, we got a report that you have a makeshift, what was it Maiza?" the officer turned to look at the other. "Dungeon." Officer Avaro offered.

Officer Gandor nodded, "Right, dungeon." He said uncertainly. "Anyways," Avaro continued for his partner, "the person who called, said you were keeping people chained in your, uhm, dungeon. But with lack of evidence,"

"And belief." Gandor added. "And belief, we just wanted to come and check it out, make sure everything was okay." Avaro finished. "Your brother hear said that the room we were told was a dungeon was your area, and that you were the only one with a key. So, we were just waiting for you." Gandor said with a soft smile. Valentin nodded. "Okay. The room under the stairs?" he asked, pointing towards the door by the stairs. Both officers nodded and Aleks yawned loudly. "Okay, The key is upstairs, I'll go get it." Valentin said, gaining permission to go and get it. He went upstairs to get his key and while up there he opened his nightstand drawer where he kept his diary, finding it missing.

This startled him. He knew it was right there when he left for work Friday; he hadn't opened the drawer since. Someone was in the house. Or maybe it was just Aleks-,no Aleks wouldn't touch it. Then- "Valentin? Could you hurry up?" Officer Gandor called up the stairs. "Y-yea, sorry!" the blonde called back down and grabbing the key that also sat inside the drawer. Valentin thumped down the stairs to the first door of the hallway, trying to unlock it, only ending up doing the opposite as it was already open. Strange, he thought, he was sure he it was locked before. Funny. Valentin opened the door and led the officers inside, clicking on the light and unlocking the huge wooden door. Upon seeing the door, the officers glanced at each other, unsure.

The door swung open, revealing not a dungeon, but a miniature library. There were shelves upon shelves stocked with books, a violin case against a wall next to what looked like a fainting couch, two tables at the front of the room. "It's just my library. Who said I had a dungeon?" Avaro was the one who answered, "They didn't say. Wanted to stay anonymous. They kept saying something about a vampire living here and a dungeon." Valentin groaned and rolled his eyes. "I get that a lot. Being from Romania and all. I'm sorry for wasting your time officers." the boy apologized.

* * *

"Aleks," Valentin said as his brother began to go back up to his room. "Wha?" he replied, standing in the middle of the stairs. "I think someone was in our house." Valentin said. "Yeah. You, me, and those cops." Aleks scoffed, his little brother shaking his head. "No, I mean…it must have been while we were out."

"Why do you say that, Vali?"

"Because, the door to my library was unlocked, I specifically remember locking it a few days ago, I haven't been down since. A-and Zanzibar, he was out of Eden's Room. I know I closed that door." Aleks sighed, "Vali, I'm sure it's nothing. Zanzi knows how to open doors, and maybe you just thought you locked the door. Don't jump to conclusions. Or hey, Maybe it was mom and dad. Maybe they followed you."

"That's not funny Aleks."

"I wasn't trying to be." Valentin shook his head again as Aleks again ascended the stairs, "My diary is gone." Aleks stopped climbing the stairs for a moment then continued up, "You just misplaced it." he assured closing his bedroom door.

Valentin sighed, maybe he did just misplace it. He went up to his room to go look for it.

* * *

When Gilbert got home, a slight limp in his gait due to his still sore backend, he knew what was coming to him and was mentally prepared for it. He limped down to his bedroom, throwing his book bag down and put Gilbird, who was still in his cage, in his closet, saying, "Sorry buddy, but I don't want you to see what he he's gonna do, Okay? Not like last time." There were tears in his read eyes as little black one peered up at him worry. Gilbert offered a false smile and shut his closet door as his father entered the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so still, suggestions are open. Not much to say about this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! I love reviews!


	12. My Turn

**Author's Note:** For some of you who don't really feel that Gilbert would take what his father is doing to him, well let me tell you this: When you're young and are betrayed by someone who is supposed to love you so brutally, you're unsure of what to do. Gilbert is scared of what is father is capable of. He knows that his father could do anything to him, he's scared that if he tells, then he'll only be hurt more, afraid that a worse punishment awaits him. He's tried to struggle against him, tried to get away, you saw, but it's useless. His window has even been sealed shut. He's afraid that if he tells some one then his father would not only go after him for telling but after the person her told. Now you're like "but he told Toni and Francis" that's because he could not longer hold it in, yes he's afraid his father will go after them, but he trusts his friends. After so many years of verbal abuse, Gilbert's heart couldn't take the physical, and he gave into fear. At least that's what I think, I don't know I've never been beaten before. I hope I'm right.

Also, I'm doing a time skip. Just so you don't get confused.

* * *

Valentin didn't like sitting next to Gilbert in homeroom anymore. The other boy would ignore him completely, as if he were just the empty seat before the blonde entered his life a few weeks ago. Gilbert would constantly think about the blonde boy next to him, see him look so down as he lay his head on his desk and close his eyes, hear the taunts thrown at him that the blonde just learned to ignore. Gilbert distanced himself from the Romanian for one reason only: to protect him. Gilbert's father was getting more and more ruthless with the beatings, even threatening to take away Gilbird. The boy knew that if he could take away his most precious thing, his bird, he knew that the monster wouldn't hesitate to take away his love. Even though he hadn't talked to Valentin for a while, it didn't stop him from falling deeper and deeper in love with him. He's even had a few dreams about his classmate, ones he wouldn't admit he liked.

Valentin rest his head in his hand as he stared at nothing towards the front of the room. Ever since the day those officers came to his house, he still couldn't find his diary, only pages left for him in his hall or gym locker, the hallway, taped under his desks, in his textbooks. They were all pages that really held no noticeable importance. What really worried him were the pages that did, the ones that held his secrets. The pages of the detailed retelling of his parents' death, of his feelings for a certain German boy. He really wished he hadn't been so specific about those subjects in his supposed-to-be-secret book. Somehow, most everyone at school had gotten wind of the false dungeon accusation, even pictures of the door and lock floated around. This got to him. Someone from this school had broken into his house, taken pictures of his library door and stolen his diary, he knew it. But there were so many people in the academy, it would be impossible to know, so many people that wanted some way to humiliate him.

He was thinking it could have been Elizaveta, but there was no way for him to know. He had tried asking her but she just laughed in his face and said, "Really? Do you know how many people here would do anything to humiliate you? To prove that you really are some sort of psycho who thinks he's a vampire? Do you know how many people here want you gone? A lot. A lot of people, so _don't_ you come up to me and say I have anything to do with this, because I don't, but I don't mind helping whoever does." Valentin let his head fall onto his desk with a loud thump and a sigh. Why were they doing this to him? What did he do to deserve this? He just wanted to go home, back to Romania. This wasn't home, it could never be home. At home, people don't hurt you. Valentin snuck a peek at Gilbert through one eye, seeing him struggle with some sort of homework. The blonde smirked, feeling a little pitiful. He couldn't stay mad at Gilbert for long, though he tried, he really did. Sitting up, he moved in his seat so that he was facing his classmate, leaning over the other's desk.

"What are you struggling on? Would you like me to help you?" Valentin asked politely. Gilbert looked up, blushing at the close proximity. Oh, how he had missed this, being so close to his Vali. His? He could only wish. "W-was? (what)" he stuttered. "Would you like some help?" Valentin repeated, giggling slightly. "If this is your way of trying to get me to talk to you, then you might as well quit." Gilbert said coldly, though he didn't mean it to sound that way, his heart dropping when he seen Valentin's face fall. "I was only trying to help you, Gil. You put the two above the three." said Vali, turning back to his original position in his own seat and putting his head on his arms on his desk. Gilbert instantly felt bad, but he knew it was for the best.

"Good Morning Hetalia Academy!" The announcement blared. The students in Mr. Väinämöinen's Homeroom groaned, how they hated announcements (so do I). "Today we have a special announcement to make, courtesy of Elizaveta Héderváry." The sound of shuffling could be heard before Eliza's voice sounded, "Before I start, I would like to let you all know that it was Valentin Nicolae who wrote what I'm about to read." she cleared her throat before continuing, Valentin's heart racing, breaking out into a light sweat, "_It is September 24__th__, 2012. I can't keep this hidden away anymore. I know that Aleks wouldn't be too bothered if he knew, but what I'm worried about is what he will think. When I say he, I mean Gilbert. He's the boy that sits next to me in Homeroom. Sure, he's a little weird, but I don't mind that. He's so very kind to me, he treats me like a real person. Unlike everyone else at that terrible school. It was a few days ago, the day that-" _Elizaveta's voice faltered when she reached her and her accomplices' names, so she cleared her throat to cover her falter, _"that someone," _she substituted, _"had rigged my locker to burst glitter at me when I opened it. That's when I think my feelings for him began. He followed me to the alley where I tried to hide. He was kind to me then, comforting me, smiling at me." _

Everyone, including Mr. Väinämöinen, turned to stare at the two boys the announcement spoke of. Valentin was completely red, embarrassment heating his body, coloring his cheeks the deepest red, Gilbert who blushed slightly.

"_He is so considerate, so kind, so generous, so beautiful. I can't stop thinking about his wonderful, sparkling red eyes, his sweet, sweet smile, his accent~. I love everything about him. Then, the next day, he literally saved my life. It was them again who put garlic in my lunch, and, as you know, I am deathly allergic to it. Everyone else just stood there and stared, but he, he came to my side, he saved my life. I'm tutoring him now. Oh, he's so cute when he asks for help and when he gets flustered. And then to tie everything up, he comforted me when I told him about my parents. I cried, and he held me. Thinking about it, I cant help but to smile. I felt so safe, so happy in his arms. I feel that I can say that I love him. Yes, I truly do love him. He is what makes me want to stay here, want to come back to school, because I know that he will be there to smile at me and to treat me the way I so desperately wish to be. I'm not sure I can tell him, but I know that I can confess this within the secret confines of this book. I love him. La revedere _(good bye)_ for now."_

The intercom shut off and everyone stared at Valentin, including Gilbert. There was silence as everyone watched the blonde Romanian, wanting to see what he would do. Valentin wanted to die. Right then and there. He wanted to turn to dust, wanted to just disappear completely. Gilbert was shocked to hear of the boy's feelings towards him, absolutely elated to know they both felt the same way. Valentin on the other hand wasn't very happy. Where did all the air go? Valentin soon found it hard to breath, his hands shook. Slowly his stood up from his chair, heart racing, he calmly walked down the isle and out of the room. The class stayed silent the entire time. Once the class room door closed, Valentin calmly walked down the hall to his locker, opening it as if it were just another tedious task, stepped inside and closed it. The moment The locker door closed, Valentin broke out into silent sobs.

Back in the classroom, the students burst out laughing, Mr. Väinämöinen rushing out into the hall to try and find his student. "Valentin?" he called out. He stopped in the nearest bathrooms, checking the stalls. Nothing. He wandered through the halls, checking maintenance closets. Still nothing. Scratching his head, the teacher stopped in the hallway, when he heard sniffling. Turing his head to the left, Mr. Väinämöinen walked towards the sound, which sounded like it was coming from one of the lockers. He walked down the row of lockers until he finally reached the sound, putting an ear to it, listening closely. "Valentin?" the teacher whispered. "Go away." Valentin replied through tears. "Valentin, please come out." Mr. Väinämöinen pleaded, ear still against the cold metal door, palms on either side of his head.

"No, please Mr. Väinämöinen, leave me alone." Valentin begged through sobs. The teacher sighed, knowing that his student needed to be alone. "Okay." he said before going back to his classroom and leaving his student in his locker. Mr. V. was thoroughly pissed. He liked Valentin, he was a good kid, and was reliable when he needed him to watch his son when he went out with his husband. When the teacher reached his class room, he was ready to yell at his class for the rest of the period for their behavior, especially Eliza.

* * *

Valentin stayed in his locker the rest of the day, only getting out to go back to his homeroom to get his things he knew his teacher had kept for him. He walked home alone and depressed. Arthur had found out that Alfred was with Eliza when they had gotten Valentin's diary, which was read aloud on the intercom, and was very upset with him. "Artie, please, come one, don't be mad!" The American pleaded, following his longtime crush home. "My name is Arthur, and how can I not be mad at you? You completely humiliated my friend! You know I don't have many of those. Were you apart of anything else that humiliated him?" Arthur yelled, turning around to look at the other blonde and crossing his arms. Alfred stayed silent and looked down. "Well?" Arthur demanded. "Y-yeah. I was. The glitter thing, a-and the garlic thing." Alfred whispered, not meeting the Brit's eyes. "I cant believe you! Alfred! How could you do something like that?" Arthur shouted. "B-but he deserved it! He's a vampire an-"Alfred tried to defend himself when he was cut off. "Oh, enough of that! He is not a vampire, you bloody git! Ugh! I knew you were stupid, and I could have gotten over it, but this is just ridiculous!"

Arthur turned around and stomped away, Alfred hot on his heels. "Arthur, please! I was just trying to save you!" Arthur scoffed, "You're an idiot is what you are! And to think, I had feelings for you. Are you going to make fun of me for that too, or is it just him?" Arthur continued to argue, turning around to face Alfred again, making the other stop abruptly. "Y-you have feelings for me?" he stuttered quietly. Arthur blushed and turned away, "I did, until I knew that you were such a shallow and cruel person. _Don't _follow me home Alfred." Alfred could only stand there, shocked. "He, he had feelings for me? Had?" he whispered to himself. "That stupid Romanian bastard is going to pay, this is all his fault." Alfred clenched his hands and marched home, a plan to exact revenge forming in his mind.

* * *

The rest of the week passed, Valentin absent the entire time. He had locked himself in his library, refusing to come out. Aleks tried to get his brother to come out before he left for work everyday, pleading with him, but his little brother refused, Arthur and Lukas, even Mr. Väinämöinen tried. "Come on Valentin, you have to come out. Valentin? Vali? Sunbeam? Please, you have to come out." Aleks begged. "Why, so that those bastards can laugh at me? So Gilbert has another reason to hate me? No! I'm not coming out! I want to go home." came the response, muffled by the door. Aleks sighed, "Vali, you are home."

"No, home. I want to go back to Crin Alb." Aleks' face fell into a worried expression, gaping at the door. "White Lily? You want to go back there? Valentin you cant, you'll go insane! The villagers who killed mom and dad are going to come after you!" The older brother tried to convince. "Good." Valentin replied. Again, Aleks gaped at the door, arguing with it, "What do you mean good?"

"I'd rather go back there and have them kill me like mama and tati (mom and dad), than go back to that school." Aleks was surprised to hear his little brother say that, to say the least. "Valentin, y-you don't mean that." he hoped. "I do." Valentin said with certainty. "Valentin…"

"I mean it, Aleksander. At least then I wont be tortured." The older brother's eyes began to tear up, he couldn't believe it. His little brother just said he'd rather die than live here any longer. Suddenly, Aleks began to pound on the door, "Valentin, open the door, please!" He was afraid that his brother might try to kill himself, and he'd never be able to get in to save him. "No! Aleks, you're going to be late for work. Don't worry, I'm not going to try anything, I promise." Vali assured his brother. Aleksander breathed a sigh of relief, "You promise?" he asked. "Yes, sunshine, I promise. I'll be here when you get back." Aleks was hesitant to accept this, but it was all he was going to get from his brother, "O-okay. I'm going to call you every hour, alright? Please don't try anything." he pleaded. "I wont." Aleks put a hand on the door before saying good bye, "I love you little brother." Valentin sighed, from his spot on one of the tables he was laying on, "I love you too big brother." he said with sincerity. He knew how heart broken his brother would be if he tried to kill himself. Valentin was all he had left.

Valentin sat up and put the book in his hands down. He had brought his pets down with him to keep him company and watched them as they played together. He thought back to the day his life might as well have ended. The look on Gilbert's face was…it looked like rejection to him. It hurt the blonde's heart to think about, but that sweet German boy was the only thing that ran through his mind. He just wanted to go home.

* * *

When Gilbert noticed Valentin never returned to school, he got worried. His mind would only come up with the worst possible scenarios of what could have happened to the blonde boy. Ones that ended in him killing himself or leaving back to Romania forever. Those thoughts put a pang of pain in his heart, he didn't want Valentin to leave him. The day of the intercom-diary incident, Gilbert had yelled at Elizaveta so loudly and for the longest time in the courtyard after school. It was the first time he had ever been provoked to hit a woman, but he didn't. He wouldn't. Instead he screamed at her until his voice was out and left her standing there like an idiot. When he got home, he was in no mood to deal with his father, so he just went to his bedroom and waited, ready to fight back.

Come time for Gilbert's nearly daily beating, he had put Gilbird away and waited. His father lumbered in, closing the bedroom door. "Let's just hurry up and get this over with, you bastard." Gilbert growled in a hoarse voice, clenching his fists. "Oh, someone's eager." the monster mocked. "Just shut the fuck up and swing." Gil demanded. The monster obliged and swung, Gilbert dodging and punching the monster straight in the gut. The monster crumpled to the floor with the wind knocked out of him. Gilbert stomped on his back, forcing him down. "I think it's time you get a taste of your own medicine, you fucking son of a bitch!" the boy sneered, again stomping on the monster's back, kicking him to roll over. Once the man was on his back, trying to catch his breath, Gilbert got on top of him throwing a few blows to the face. "I am not taking anymore of your shit." he whispered dangerously. With a few more strong blows, the man was out cold. Gilbert got up with a huff and went to the closet to get Gilbird, taking him from his cage, then up to the kitchen for a snack.

"Hey, bruder," Ludwig said when he entered the kitchen. Gilbert turned around, still breathing heavily, "Was?" he asked taking a swig of bottled water. "Was happened to your hands?" Ludwig asked with concern as he noticed his brother's bloodied knuckles. "Nothing." Gilbert said with a smile and a chuckle. "Right…have you seen Vati?" Ludwig asked. "Nope." Gil replied, shaking his head and twisting on the cap to his water bottle. "I got to go see someone, so if you see him, tell him I said hi." The older boy said leaving the house with his bird on his head.

* * *

Valentin was in his kitchen looking for something to eat, he had gotten hungry enough to leave his confinement, but planned on going back once he found some food, when he heard a knock at his door. With a groan he went to go see who it was, stepping on his tip-toes to look through the peep-hole. His red eyes widened when he saw who it was. Hesitantly, Valentin opened the door with a very irritated look on his face. "What." he spat. The boy on his porch blinked in slight confusion. "Oh, don't look at me like that Gilbert. What do you want? Did you come here to mock me? To tell me what a little freak I am? Why do you hate me Gilbert?" Valentin asked, crossing his arms, eyes down cast. "I don't hate you Valentin." Gil stated in a matter-of-fact way.

Valentin scoffed at this, "Is it because those stupid vampire rumors got to you? I don't have a dungeon, I don't drink blood. I just happen to be allergic to garlic, it doesn't repel me, a lot of people have that allergy, I don't sparkle, silver doesn't hurt me, my earrings are silver," the blonde ranted, indicating to his ears and showing little silver buds pierced into his earlobes, "my watch is silver," he held out his wrist, "this," he pointed to a particularly sharp tooth, "isn't a fang, it's a chipped tooth I got when I was little-" Gilbert cut him off, "I know you're not a vampire, Valentin!"

"Then why do you hate me? Why do you avoid me?" the blonde demanded, stomping a foot on the wooden floorboards of the old porch. "I avoided you because I was trying to protect you." Gilbert argued.

"Protect me?" Valentin scoffed, crossing his arms. "Yes. Listen Valentin, my father is willing to do anything to hurt me, verbally, physically." Gilbert sighed, "I didn't want him to find out about you, he would have hurt you if he did." The Romanian thought for a moment. "Your father, he….is that where all the bruises came from?" Gilbert nodded. "Oh, Gil. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just told you why. Valentin, I don't hate you. I…Valentin, I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Fuck Yes! Done before 10:00pm! WOO! Incase you're wondering why I get so excited about this, it's because it usually takes me HOURS to write a chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter.

**Saya Kurobara, **is this better, Gil's no longer taking the beatings ;P The idea for the intercom thing was SpicyItalianRomano's idea.


	13. Relieving Confession

**Author's Note:** this will be a short chapter, I'm sorry. This is the longest story I've ever written, ever. Be happy.

**Warning: **Super fluffy.

* * *

Valentin could only stare at the taller boy in front of him. What? Was what he was hearing the truth, or was he only mocking him? Valentin wanted to believe it so much, his heart ached for it. He could see the desperate sincerity in the other's red eyes, begging to be believed. "You…really?" was all the blonde could manage with wide, hopeful eyes. Gilbert nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, "Ja. I have from the moment I saw you. And then, being with you, I've never felt happier. I know that I'm young and haven't had enough experience to know, but I'm serious. I'm not going to ask you to marry me right off the bat, but I would like to be with you as long as possible. I've never felt so strongly about anything before, and for me to feel this way about you….it makes me feel wonderful. I love loving you, and knowing that you feel the same way about me, it just makes everything a million times more wonderful." he ranted happily, taking the smaller boy's hands in his, "Everything I'm telling you is true, I wouldn't lie to you about this. Believe me, Valentin the only thing I want is you."

The blonde boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was so sure that Gilbert had only come here to mock him, but here he was, confessing his love for him. Valentin swallowed and smiled widely, crashing into the other boy in a near suffocating hug. Valentin buried his face into Gilbert's chest his, "I love you, Gilbert." muffled. Gilbert hugged Valentin close to him, God did it feel good to finally tell his love his feelings. Valentin looked up, chin resting on the other's chest, arms still clasped tightly around Gilbert's torso, "I don't want you going back to that place you call a home tonight. I don't want him hurting you anymore." he said. Gilbert looked down at the blonde in confusion, "Where am I going to stay?"

"With me." Valentin stated, his tone making it sound like it was obvious. Gilbert blushed slightly at the thought of spending the night with Valentin; it made his heart flutter. "Okay." he agreed with a soft smile. "Awww, how sweet!" The boys snapped their heads in the direction of the comment. It was Mr. Väinämöinen, standing at the fence, hands clasped, his son Peter trying his hardest to see over the taller-than-him fence. "Mr. V?" Gilbert questioned, thoroughly confused. Valentin blushed hard from his neighbor's comment, "He's my neighbor. Mr. Oxenstierna too." he said, looking back up at the German boy he clung to. Gilbert blushed at having been seen, and by his Homeroom teacher none the less. "Hi, Tino, hi Peter." Valentin greeted his neighbor with a smile, still not letting go of Gilbert who was becoming increasingly warm. "Hi, Vali!" Peter waved from over the fence, his little sailor's hat seen peeking just above the wooden fence.

"Does this mean you'll be coming back to school?" Tino asked, hopeful to see one of his favorite students once again. Valentin smiled up and Gilbert, "Yes, I will." Tino clapped happily, Vali not taking his eyes from the boy he held onto. "Come on, I'll make you some dinner." Valentin grinned and pulled Gilbert inside. Before the Romanian could get far from the now closed front door, Gilbert pulled him back, kissing him suddenly, yet sweetly, cupping the side of his face with one hand. Valentin was surprised at the kiss but didn't object to it, slowly melting into it as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Too soon did the kiss break leaving the Romanian blushing like a mad man and Gilbert smiling victoriously. "I'll go get dinner started." Valentin stuttered, scurrying into the kitchen.

Putting a hand on the door frame to the kitchen, Gilbert watched his love stand with his back towards him leaning on the counter. Valentin was too busy trying to get his heart to stop pounding so hard to notice Gilbert come up behind him and warp his arms around his waist. The blonde jumped at the sudden contact, but welcomed it. "Maybe we could make Rasol, like the first time." Gilbert suggested with a whisper into the other's ear. This made Valentin smile, remembering the first time they were together like this, making dinner together, when they had been so close. He nodded. From now on such a simple dish would be theirs; representing their love.

* * *

They spent the next hour making dinner together, eating it with their hands clasped together on the table, smiling. They couldn't be happier. "Vali." Gilbert began, interrupting the silence. Valentin looked up with a "Hm?" Gilbert stroked the hand he held with his thumb thoughtfully while he answered, "Could you help me with something?" Vali set his spoon down and nodded. "Anything, what is it?"

"You see, I have this….dream. I want to become a doctor, but with my grades I don't think I'll even pass the 10th grade, let alone high school or medical college. I was wondering if you could help me get on track with things. I don't even know where or how to start setting up for my career." Gilbert said, looking down at his Rasol with shame. Valentin smiled warmly and squeezed the other's hand. "Gilbert, I'd love to help you. We can start the tutoring lessons again, and Aleks has come connections to the Sacred Valley Hospital downtown, maybe he could get you to meet with a few doctors, even follow them around and help out and stuff." Gilbert glanced back up with widened eyes, "You'd do all that for me?" Valentin nodded, standing up to clear the dishes, pecking his love on the forehead before setting the bowls in the sink. "How about we get started, huh? We can go down to the library and start with helping you with what we left off with."

The blonde said, pulling Gilbert down to the library with him when the phone rang. "I'll be right back." he said, leaving Gilbert to go down to the library, rushing to answer the phone. "Alo?"

"Valentin Nicolae! Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to call your cell for hours! Do you know how worried I was?" Aleks shouted from the other end, muffled music could be heard in the background indicated that he was in his office. "Huh, oh right! Sorry, I was a little busy with something else-" Valentin tried to apologize, "With what? I told you I would call every hour! You've locked your self in your library, what could you possible be doing that you cant hear that annoying ring tone of yours?" Valentin gasped dramatically, "Hey! The Monster Mash is _not _annoying!" he defended. "Yeah, what ever. What were you doing?" Aleks retorted, much calmer now. "Well, I came up to get something to eat when Gilbert came to the door, apologizing and such. Aleks, he told me he loved me." Valentin all but squealed with happy excitement. "W-what?" Aleks asked. "Aleks, there's something that I have to tell you. I'm gay, and I love Gilbert."

There was silence for a moment as the older brother thought about this. "How come you didn't tell me before?" He didn't sound mad, only a little concerned. Valentin shrugged, but realized his brother couldn't see him he answered with, "I don't know. I didn't know I was until a few weeks ago. I feel very strongly for him. Aleks, I know this isn't a phase. Please don't be mad me." There was another moment of silence. "I'm not mad at you, my little sunbeam. I have no reason to be. You're my little brother, I just want you to be happy. I'm glad to know you're okay." Valentin smiled at his brother's kind reassurances. "Thank you Aleksander. Gilbert is staying the night."

"Valentin, you can love him ,I don't care, but he's not staying the night." The elder warned. "Neică (brother)! I don't want him going back home."

"Why?" Valentin sighed, "I don't know if he would want me tell you, we can talk about it when you get home, but he's staying. You have to trust me, my Sunshine." Aleks exhaled, "Fine. I do. I have to go, be good, sunbeam. I'm glad to know you're out and you're happy. Love you, see you later."

"Okay, love you too, bye." Valentin hung up the phone with a smile.

Bounding down the stairs, the Romanian could hear his love laughing as his little yellow bird tempted and teased the blonde's cat and dog. "Sorry, that was my brother. He was just a little worried about me. What's going on here?" he chuckled, going to Gilbert's side who wrapped an arm around his waist. "Just waiting for you. I'm sorry about Gilbird, he likes to tease other animals. He does with my dogs all the time." The German boy responded, kissing Valentin on the cheek, causing the other to blush. "That's fine. Let's get started before it gets too late." Vali said, walking to one of the tables and picking up the text books he had been studying while not at school. Valentin didn't like missing school, for fear of missing work, but since he refused to go back, he stuck to teaching himself by reading his text books. So the two got started, studying for the next few hours.

When neither of the boys could keep their eyes open any longer, they headed up to Valentin's bedroom, instantly asleep in each other's arms before they hit the mattress.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know that this is a short chapter, and probably too fluffy, I'm sorry, but I thought this was a perfect place to end it. Next chapter will have Alfred's "revenge" and more problems with Gil's dad. And Aww, everyone is so sweet in this chapter! I hope you like this chapter, see ya next time!

(I feel terrible for leaving you with such a short chapter! FORGIVE ME!)[that's why i keep apologizing]

(Yes! 8:06pm!)


	14. Lies and a Truth

**Author's Note:** Ah, I just wanted to say, you guys are awesome (not as awesome as Prussia cause he's soo awesome, but still), and I really enjoy your support and comments! ^^

* * *

It was Saturday morning and both boys were at the table in the kitchen eating breakfast when Valentin's brother got home. He glanced in the doorway of the kitchen, seeing Gilbert and did a double take before waving it off and going up the stairs saying, "If I find out you touched my brother I'll kill you." and closed the door to his bedroom. Upon hearing this, Gilbert looked towards the stairs with a worried expression, Valentin giggling. "He means inappropriately. I think." assured, taking another bite of his breakfast. "How about you and I go out today?" Gilbert offered, taking a drink of his orange juice. Valentin smiled and nodded, "I'd love to. I don't really feel like doing anything too special, how about we just go about town, maybe to the park?" the blonde agreed. Gilbert grinned and nodded as well, "Sounds awesome." He was happy to finally be going out with his boyfriend. Boyfriend. The thought of Valentin being _his boyfriend_ made Gilbert's heart flutter with excitement, the corners of his lips stretching further into a wide grin. Valentin giggled at the sight of the other's slowly widening smile.

"What are you so smiley about?" he asked. "I'm just happy to know you're mine." Gilbert replied, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend sweetly. "I'm happy to be yours. Let's get dressed, you can borrow some of my clothes, and I'll wash the ones you're wearing." Valentin offered, getting up from the table and putting the dishes in the sink. Gilbert stood up as well and stretched.

After getting dressed, Gilbert wearing one of Valentin's few T-shirts, one with a woman's lips, mouth open to show four fangs, the bottom of the shirt saying "Vampire" in cursive writing, a pair of his few dark blue jeans and Gilbert's own 'Prussian' blue jacket he wore when he arrived at the other's house. Valentin wore a jersey similar to the Romanian soccer team's, a pair of black skinny jeans and deep blue converse. "Well…" Gilbert mused once he caught a glimpse of the blonde. "What?" Vali asked, raising an eyebrow and going to fix his hat in his mirror. 'Nothing, it's just, I've never seen you so casual before. You're usually so dressed up." Valentin looked at his boyfriend with confused expression, "That _is_ my casual. This is my lazy. That, and I don't get much of a chance to wear my jersey." he smirked, "Romania forever!" the blonde then quietly shouted, throwing a peace sign into the air.

Gilbert just smiled at his boyfriend's excitement and support for his country. Come soccer season, the two were really going to have to watch the matches together. Gilbert was excited for that, he was excited to think that they could be together for a long time. "I'm ready! We can go now, just after I throw your clothes into the wash, I'll meet you at the front door!" Valentin practically sang as he gathered Gilbert's clothes and hopped down the stairs, his boyfriend following him down. The blonde skipped into the kitchen, to the basement door next to a little supply closet. As he bounded down the stairs, eager to get back up to his boyfriend, Valentin couldn't help but to be a little nervous. After all, this was his first date. After tossing the clothes into the wash along with some others, Valentin rushed up the stairs to meet his boyfriend for their date.

* * *

The couple strolled through the town hand in hand, stopping in a few shops to browse, not really buying anything. They stopped in a few antiques shops, messing with the old trinkets and clothes there, even stopping in a costumes shop and dressing up in the many funny looking costumes, taking pictures, laughing and having fun. Eventually, they left the shop and headed to the park in the middle of town, Valley Park. They walked up to the large fountain towards the other end of the park to rest a while. Gilbert sat down on the fountain ledge, Valentin sitting in between his legs as the other wrapped his arms around the smaller, resting his chin on his head, lightly rocking side to side while they watched other people run and play or just relax in the park.

"This is perfect." Valentin sighed, leaning back into his boyfriend's chest. This made Gilbert smile as he held his love. They spent the rest of the day together like this, both more than happy to do so.

* * *

Sunday came, and with Aleks' connections, Gilbert was able to meet with a few doctors at the hospital, Valentin with him. They said that once he got his grades up, he would be able come into the hospital on his free time and start with something like an internship, to get the feel of it and understand what he would be getting himself into. Gilbert had never been so excited and grateful in his entire life. All day he kept telling Valentin how thankful he was to him, Valentin smiling and saying, "You're Welcome Gilbert," and "Of course Gilbert," and "Yes, Gil, you're welcome, pay attention."

They were led into a small room that held all patient's, past and present, medical records by Dr. Shinra Kishitani, the doctor Gilbert would be studying under. Valentin had excused himself to the bathroom earlier, and Dr. Kishitani had a sudden patient to attend to, leaving Gilbert alone in the small record room. Checking through the door's small window to make sure no one was around, Gilbert decided to take a peek at the records. He started randomly, choosing one of the drawers marked 'B'. Gilbert lazily flipped though the files, not really looking for anything in particular, when a name caught his eye. He blinked a few times, trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but realizing it wasn't an illusion, his stomach tightened. _'Beilschmidt, Julia' _Gilbert hesitated for a moment, then pulled out the file. The file was fairly thick; his mother was a strong woman, yet often got in trouble, injuring herself sometimes. The scar on her face evidenced that. But she was strong, that's where Gilbert liked to believe he got his strength and personality from.

He opened the file somewhere in the middle and began to read through it. Reaching the first page, Gilbert was smiling, silently chuckling at his mother's antics that resulted in her usually minor injuries. The smile soon dissolved and his heart dropped, his stomach tightened when his eyes rested on the top page of the file's stack of papers. It was a death certificate.

**Name: **_Julia Beilschmidt_

**Maiden Name: **_Julia Adler_

**Sex: **_Female_

**Date of Birth: **_January 21, 1971_

**Place of Birth:**_ Dresden, Germany_

**Date of Death:**_ March 17, 1999_

**Place of Death: **_Valley, U.S._

**Age: **_28_

**Race: **_White_

**Marital Status: **_Married_

**Spouse: **_Aldrich Beilschmidt_

**Occupation: **_None_

**Mother: **_Lorelei Adler _

**Father: **_Edmund Adler_

**Children (Y/N): **_Yes, 2 boys, Gilbert Beilschmidt (3) and Ludwig Beilschmidt (9 months)_

**Cause of Death: **_Car accident, blunt force trauma, broken neck. Instant death._

The air was gone from Gilbert's lungs. He read the paper over and over, not believing it was real. Dead. His mother was dead. She never left, she died. The day she left for the supermarket she was in a car accident and she was killed instantly. His father always said she left, he always blamed him, but the truth was, she was dead. Gilbert knew his mother would never leave her family, she loved her boys too much to leave. Gilbert clenched his jaw, sudden anger rising up inside him. All his life he was told to believe that _he_ was the cause of his mother's leaving, when in fact, she was killed. The only comfort Gilbert got from reading this certificate was that his mother didn't have to suffer, that the death was instantaneous.

Valentin opened the door, "There you are Gil- Gilbert, what's wrong?" he asked, approaching his boyfriend and gingerly putting his hands on his shoulders only for the other boy to turn around and thrust the file at the blonde. Startled, Valentin took the document folder, reading over the death certificate. "Is this….your mother?" Vali asked quietly, looking up to try and meet his partner's adverted eyes. Gilbert shock with fury and sadness, fists clenching. He was not going to stand for this. "Vali, we need to go. I'm taking you home, I have something to do." he growled through clenched teeth. Valentin looked worried as he watched his boyfriend stomp from the records room. The blonde quickly put the file back in its place and closed the drawer, following his white-haired love out of the hospital.

* * *

On the walk home, one of which Gilbert practically sped through, Valentin having a hard time catching up, the Romanian continued to try his best to get his boyfriend to calm down and tell him why he was so upset. "Valentin, just stop. I'll tell you later I promise." Gilbert spoke gently , holding both of Valentin's hands in his and kissing his forehead, turning and trotting down the porch steps towards the wrought iron gate. "Gil." Valentin called after his boyfriend. Gilbert turned around with a rub of his nose, "Ja?" The blonde smiled and opened the front door, "Don't forget Gilbird." The little yellow bird flew out of the house, chirping at his master before landing in his hair. "Come back tomorrow for your clothes okay?" the blonde smiled, Gilbert nodding. Valentin blew the other boy a kiss before going into his house and waving to him from his front window. Gilbert waved back and left the property, toward his own house. He had to have a few words with his father.

When Gilbert got home, he slammed the front door, making his presence know to all in the house. His three dogs Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster, all scampered up to welcome him. "Shut up, go lay down!" he commanded, but still they hustled around their master. "Gilbird, would you please?" Gilbert asked his pet, the little yellow canary fluttering up and leading the dogs away. Gilbert's father entered the room, "Why are you slamming doors? Where the fuck have you been?" he practically shouted. Gilbert clenched his fist and finally burst, "You fucking lying bastard." he sneered in a quietly dangerous whisper. "Excuse me?" his father asked in a disbelieving tone. He still had a black eye, a cut on his lip, and bandage on his nose from his last encounter with his son.

"I didn't stutter, you heard me." Gilbert shot back. "I know what really happened. You fucking lied to me! To Ludwig!" His father's face twisted into snarl. "I'd never lie to my son!" Gilbert scoffed at this, deciding it was time for the truth. "Ludwig! Come here!" he called for his brother not taking his eyes from his lying father. "I don't want to be involved in your arguments Gilbert!" his brother called back. "Ludwig!"

"I told-"

"It's about Mama!" That made Ludwig change his mind. He came into the living room with a serious-concerned look on his face. "I was with Valentin today. He's helping me to become a doctor." The father scoffed and rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? You'll never become a doctor, Gilbert. Leave Ludwig to be the successful one. You're nothing but a failure, unlike my Ludwig." Gilbert growled at this, Ludwig looking down, feeling bad the way his father taunted his brother by using him. "Nein! I will, he's been tutoring me, that's where I've been going, that's where I went from the beginning. When you started beating me!"

Hearing this, Ludwig snapped his head up. "What? Vati, is this true?" the father shook his head, "Nein, he's lying to you." Gilbert glared at his father, "You're the one who's lying! He got me a place there, to work and study under a doctor! I looked through the medical files of the hospital's patients today. You know what I found?" The father narrowed his eyes, daring his son to continue. "Mama didn't leave. The day she left to the supermarket, she was in a car accident. She died instantly from a broken neck. You fucking liar! You blamed me all my life for something that was an accident!" Gilbert screamed. "Why?"

"Why? You made her go! You wanted those stupid gum drops! If you hadn't begged her to go buy you candy, she would still be here! The father screamed back. "Bruder, is this true?" Ludwig asked, apprehension in his voice. "Ja, bruder. You can go to the hospital and ask. She's dead." The father growled again at this, "Stop trying to confuse my son."

"I'm telling him the truth. I'm fucking tired of that! You think he's oh so better than me, well he's not! He's gay too!" Ludwig's eyes widened at this, instantly shooting towards his father for a reaction. "How dare you lie about my son, and 'too'?" his father gaped. "I'm not lying. And yes too. I'm in love with another boy, and he loves me. I couldn't give two shits about what you think about me. But yes, your little Luddie is gay. You know Rome's boy, Feliciano? Him. He's with him. Not so perfect now huh?" Gilbert ranted, crossing his arms. Ludwig gaped at his brother, not wanting to believe he just spilled his secret. "Is this true Ludwig?" his father turned his head to ask his son.

Ludwig swallowed hard. "You wouldn't deny your little Feli, would you? Just imagine how heart broken he would be. I'm sorry to spill your secret Lud, but I'm a little too tired of you always being the good son, the only son he even acknowledges as a real person. Well, I'm done! I got all I needed to out. I'm going to bed, I have tutoring with my _boyfriend_ tomorrow." And with that, Gilbert left to his room, locking all doors that led to it. He felt bad for ratting on his brother, but it needed to be done. He wasn't the perfect child. Gilbert was too fed up with being treated so unequally.

* * *

The next morning Gilbert left early, wanting to meet with Vali at a café near their school before it started. He was on his way, texting his boyfriend the details of their meeting. He waited at the café, seeing his boyfriend, he met him with open arms and a kiss. "You seem very happy this morning, Gil." Valentin observed. Gilbert nodded, "Because I am. Let's get something to drink and I'll tell you everything."

"Oh my God! Gilbert, that was so brave of you! I'm so proud!" Valentin squealed. They sat at a metal table outside the café, drinks of coffee and tea. Gilbert smiled widely, "Danke, mein liebe." he said, taking another sip of his coffee. "Oh! If we don't hurry, we'll be late for school!" Valentin exclaimed, looking at his watch and downing the rest of his tea. "Come on!" Both boys rushed to their school, making it just in time.

* * *

Gilbert was coming out of the bathroom, slipping the pass into his pocket, when Elizaveta came up. "Hi, Gil." she flirted. Gilbert made a face, not wanting to speak to one of his boyfriend's tormentors. "What do you want, Ellie?" Eliza smirked, wrapping her arms around the boy's waste. "You know, I love it when you call me that." She smiled, coming close to Gilbert's face. Elizaveta licked her lips before pressing them into Gilbert's.

Valentin was coming down the hall shuffling though a few papers Mr. Oxenstierna wanted him to deliver to Mr. Braginksy, when he looked up, horrified. There was Gilbert, hands on either side of Elizaveta's face. Kissing her. Valentin dropped the papers with a gasp. "G-Gilbert? W-what are you doing?" He questioned, his voice shaking. "What's it look like, you dumb dog? He's obviously kissing his _girlfriend._" Valentin teared up, taking a step back. "G-Gil, tell me this isn't true. Please tell me she's lying." he begged. Gilbert impersonated a fish, opening and closing his mouth to try and form words. Valentin shook his head and ran back down the hall, bumping into Alfred on the way. "Well, hello there." The taller blonde greeted sarcastically. He grabbed Valentin by the wrists and forced him into a nearby supply closet, locking it and turning on the light. "Too bad about what happened back there, huh?" he mocked. The Romanian backed into a wall as Alfred came closer. "You know, I should probably come clean right now, Eliza was surprisingly telling the truth, can you believe it?"

Valentin shook his head, no he didn't want to believe it. "No, no, no, no." he mumbled. Valentin's heart felt like it was breaking. "Yes, yes, yes, yes." Alfred said, slapping both hands on either side of Valentin's face on the wall. The smaller blonde jumped, surprised at the sudden closeness. "Gotta tell ya, I didn't really think you'd fall for it. I mean for weeks he ignored you and then just one day he comes to your house and tells you he loves you?" While he said this, Alfred pulled out his cell phone, going through it and shoving it into Valentin's face. The red-eyed blonde was shocked to see the picture he was shown.

Gingerly, he took the cell phone and stared at the picture on the screen. It was of Gilbert and Elizaveta, holding hands. Valentin's heart sped up, it hurt so much. He pressed the button to go forward and saw other pictures of them together. Pictures of them smiling and laughing. Of them kissing. Valentin's heart shattered. "And here I was, thinking _I_ was the stupid one. No, you made Arthur think I was stupid. You made him hate me." Alfred mocked with a smirked that turned into and an irritated frown, slapping his hands back onto the wall. Valentin tried to shrink away from the harsh word, and the bubble gum scented breath, but couldn't. "W-what do you mean I made Arthur hate you?" he asked timidly. Alfred scoffed, "Arthur hates me because he got mad that I was around when you were 'humiliated'. It's all your fault. If you had never even come here, Arthur wouldn't hate me. It's all your fucking fault." And with the last growl of the statement, Alfred pushed away from the trembling Romanian and hit him with a solid punch to the face.

Valentin slid to the floor, clutching his face. Alfred kicked him in the stomach as hard as he could, and since Alfred was on the foot ball team, he was a great tackler, runner, and kicker, it was a pretty hard kick. He pulled Valentin up by the fabric of his high-neck dress shirt, and slammed him against the wall. "You fucking shit." he whispered dangerously, reeling back a fist for another punch. The fist smashed into the smaller blonde's face with force, instantly bruising the skin. Alfred continued this a few more times before wrapping his hands around his throat and attempting to choke him. "It's all you're fault! All your fault!" The American hissed, throwing Valentin to the floor and stomping on his stomach and kicking his sides, even kicking him in the face once or twice. When Alfred finally halted to breath, Valentin getting onto his hands and knees, arms and legs shaking as he tried to hold himself up. Alfred smirked and stomped onto his back, hard, crashing the boy to the ground. Alfred stepped away for a moment to watch the boy at his feet. Again, Valentin tried to crawl away. Alfred smiled evilly before pulling the boy back, "I'm not done with you yet." he growled.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Woah! Look out you guys, told you some shit was gonna go down! All those things about Gil's mom, I mostly made up except for the obvious, and her name. I hop you liked this chapter! I gotta go an watch my brothers play Slender. That fucking shit is as creepy as fuck. Well, bye! Review!


	15. Begging for Forgiveness

After getting his wounds treated by the nurse, Valentin went home, heart broken as he gathered his things from his locker, hoping to avoid Gilbert who was lost in the crowd of students in the hall. He slammed his locker shut and walked home alone.

When he got home, Valentin cried into his pillow for an hour, took a shower, cried some more and eventually went down stairs. After going down to the laundry room to get Gilbert's clothes, setting them onto the arm chair in the living room, he plopped himself onto the couch and turned on the television. Checking the guide for what was on, he groaned when he realized that what was on was a documentary of Vlad the Impaler on the History Channel. Not caring anymore about anything, he just grabbed a nearby throw pillow and hugged onto it as he watched the special. About twenty minuets in there was a knock on the front door causing the blonde to jump. If there was anything that scared him and made him uneasy, it was anything about Vlad the Impaler, even though he was considered a hero in Valentin's Romania, his deeds terrified the young blonde boy.

Valentin got up from his huddled seat on the couch, tossing the pillow aside, and answered the door. Immediately Valentin wanted to slam the door in the visitor's face, but a hand on the door, and a foot against it, stopped him. "Vali, please let me talk to you." Gilbert pleaded, pushing the door. Valentin gave in with a sigh, "What? What could you possibly want to talk to me about? Your clothes? Is that what you wanted, well here," the blonde turned away for a moment to gather the other's clothes, shoving them into his former boyfriend's arms, ready to slam the door again. Gilbert took the clothes but dropped them to stop the door from closing. "Wait, wait!" he cried, desperate to talk to his love. "What? Gilbert, I'm really in no mood to talk to you. Not only did I get my heart broken, but my face as well, if you haven't noticed. I don't really want any company, especially not from you." Valentin complained, trying once more to close the door, yet failing.

"Who did that to you?" Gilbert asked, suddenly angry that he wasn't around to save his boyfriend. "Alfred, but what do you care?" The German boy's eyes narrowed, brows furrowing. He was going _kill_ that fucking American. "Valentin, what's gotten into you? What's wrong?" Valentin scoffed at the question, "You. You, Gilbert." he sighed and stopped trying to close the door. "I can't believe you, but I feel so stupid for it. I should have known. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Alfred was right." the blonde said, looking away with tears in his eyes. "W-what are you talking about Valentin?" Gilbert stuttered. "Why would you do this to me, Gilbert? I seriously thought you loved me-"

"I do love you!"

"No! No, you just strung me along from the beginning, you were in with Eliza and Alfred the whole time, I know, Alfred told me!" Valentin argued. Gilbert looked at his boyfriend with an incredulous look, "You actually believed that dip-shit? Valentin, come on! Why would I be against you?" Again, Valentin scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Just give it up already. I believe Alfred, because he showed me the pictures! Pictures of you and HER!"

Tears threatened to fall from the blonde's eyes as looks of confusion and then realization flashed onto his once love's face. "Valentin, those weren't-" Gilbert tried to explain, Vali interrupting him with a shake of his head, saying, "I seen them! I seen you kissing her. She said she was your girlfriend. You never really loved me did you? What did I ever do to any of you? Nothing! No, I cant take it here any more."

"Valentin, what are you saying?" Gil asked with sudden-immense worry. "I'm saying that I don't want to be here anymore. I'm going back to Romania. No one wants me here anyways." There was a pain in both of their hearts as the comment hung in the air. "Valentin, no, you cant go! Please, _I _want you here!" The Romanian scoffed, "Just stop. I know that everything, all those hugs, those kisses, those sweet little nothings, they were all lies. Every time you told me you loved me was a lie. I don't want to see you anymore Gilbert."

Valentin crossed his arms as he said this and, though it pained him to, he stared into the other's red eyes, making his point before turning around and closing the door, going back to his History Channel special. Gilbert could only stand there in shock. Valentin thoroughly believed he didn't love him. Gilbert clenched his fists and pounded on the door. "Valentin! Valentin, please! Open the door, Alfred was lying, Elizaveta was lying!" he begged, still pounding when the door open and faltering. "Would you at least be kind enough to be _quiet?_ My brother is sleeping, and unless you want to deal with the world's biggest bitch, then I suggest you shut up. I told you, I didn't want to see you anymore, go away!" Valentin hissed, glancing towards the stairs to make sure his brother wasn't woken up. "Vali, please don't leave." Gilbert pleaded. Valentin just stared blankly at the boy on his porch and closed the door.

* * *

Solemnly, Gilbert made his way home. Going into his room, he reached for the brass cage on the nightstand near his bed where he kept Gilbird, but was met with nothing. His stomach made a sudden jolt of nervousness when he realized his bird and the cage were missing. Rushing back up stairs, Gilbert stopped in the kitchen where his brother and father were busy making a cake. "Where is Gilbird?" he asked gripping both sides of the door frame into the kitchen. His father turned slightly to acknowledge his presence then turned back to the task as hand saying, "I sold him to a pet shop." as if he were saying "The spoons are in the drawer under the sink."

Gilbert's heart dropped. "You what?" The German man at the counter sighed with irritation as he repeated himself. "I sold him to a pet shop."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Gilbert screamed, his father replying in the same calm manner, "It's your punishment for your outburst and lies." The boy gaped in incredulous confusion. "Punishment? I would have rather you beat me than sell my bird!" Angry, Gilbert went back downstairs. He was alone now. His boyfriend broke up with him and now his bird was gone. He flopped onto his bed and covered his face with his hands. "I hate my life." he mumbled

* * *

Back at Valentin's house, the blonde boy continued to watch the history special as if it were a terrifying horror movie. "How many times do I have to tell you not to watch this stuff?" Aleks asked standing behind his brother and looking at the screen. Valentin jumped and turned round, hitting his brother with the pillow he was clinging onto. "Watch it!" he said before turning off the T.V. and standing up from the couch. Aleks laughed, walking into the kitchen to make himself "breakfast", Valentin following. "Aleks, I want to go home." The older brother sighed, reaching up into a cabinet and taking out of cereal. "Not this again. What happened this time?" he turned around gasping when he saw the bruises on his little brother's face. "What happened you?" Valentin sighed and looked away, gripping the back of a chair.

"I got beat up." Aleks scoffed and leaned on the counter, "Yeah, I see that. Valentin," he began. "Aleks, it's done. No one wants me here." The older brother rolled his eyes and went back to his cereal, eating bits straight from the box. "Don't be so over reactive." he said, shaking the box, looking for the tiny marshmallows. "I'm not. I was told that, and by the way everyone is treating me, I think it's obviously true. That, and…Gilbert doesn't love me."

"Vali, you can just want to go back to Romania just because your boyfriend broke up with you. That's what and overly emotional girl would do. You're just upset, after you cool down for a while, you'll be fine. Every time you get upset, you want to go home. You remember that time we were at that train station in Bucharest and some little kid ran by and scuffed your shoe, and you got upset and wanted to go home, so Tati went and got us ice cream, and you forgot all about it and were fine? If you just cool down, you'll be fine. There's ice cream in the freezer I think." he said, pointing to the fridge and turning around to find a bowl.

Valentin smiled at the thought. Maybe his brother was right, he just needed to cool down for a while. And some ice cream wouldn't hurt. He nodded, "Okay. Maybe you're right." He went to the freezer to get the ice cream, popping it in the microwave for a few seconds to soften it up before finding himself a spoon and digging into it. "You know it, baby." Aleks mused with a smirk.

* * *

Gilbert didn't expect to see Valentin at school the next day, going up to him the moment he saw him. "I didn't think you would be at school today." he said. Valentin stood up from the water fountain he stooped at, wiping a drop of water from the corner of his mouth with a thumb. "I told you I didn't want to see you again, what do you want?" Gilbert nodded in shame, "I know. Vali, I will do anything to make you believe me. I love you, I really honestly, truly do. Please just hear me out." he pleaded. Valentin exhaled and thought, looking at his watch. "You have two minuets. Go." The German relaxed in relief, then tensed when he realized he had a time limit. "Okay, I didn't voluntarily kiss Eliza, she kissed me, I didn't even want to talk to her, those picture Alfred showed you, yes they were real, but that's because Eliza and I used to go out, those pictures did happen, but then she turned into the world's biggest bitch! So I broke up with her, _last year_, she's still had the hots for me," Gilbert said as fast he could, quickly running out of breath. Valentin looked at him indifferently, glancing back down at his watch. "45 seconds." he said flatly. Gilbert took a deep breath and continued, "And seeing you and me together, she got jealous, and she already hates you, so she really wanted to make you hurt, it was Alfred's idea for her to do that and tell you she's was my girlfriend. He wanted to get revenge for making Arthur hate him and so was the beating. I love you Valentin, I would never do anything to hurt you, please believe me, you're all I have left." he begged, out of breath and clasping his hands in a pleading gesture.

Again, Valentin thought. "All you have left?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Gilbert nodded, "Ja. My dad sold Gilbird while I was at your house yesterday." Valentin looked away, biting his lip. He felt sorry for Gilbert, but still wasn't sure he could trust him. The look in the German boy's eyes told him how sincere he was. Then an idea popped into his head. "Meet me at Valley Park tomorrow at 6:00. Can you do that?" Gilbert nodded, a confused expression displayed on his face, "Ja, but why?"

"I'll see you then." the blonde said, turning and heading to his next class, leaving his possible boyfriend in the hall way, stumped.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okey, well I hoped you liked this chapter, took me a while to figure out how to get it down. It went a little different than I originally intended, but that's aight. So, hoped you liked it, review!

P.S. I don't know if it made it last time, but my brother's girlfriend wanted me to "spread the word about her Deviant Art page" so here's the thing, check it out, but you certainly don't have to: kurswolf. deviantart just take out the spaces.

P.S.S. I took this Seme/Uke quiz, I got Romantic Seme (fuck yes) and I just wanted to have you guys take it and see what you got. Just for fun really semeuke quiz .php It's for gay guys, but who says Fangirls cant try it too? ;D


	16. A Gift Because I Love You

**Author's Note:** O.M.G. YOU GUYS ARE SOO AWESOME! I was reading your reviews and every one of them made me smile and SQUEE so much! Thank you so so much! **Wolfen Artist of Hetalia**, your review made me so happy, I read it over and over again, I felt so special! (*^-^*) **Casper, **I'm glad to know my story makes you happy! **islapmofos**, yes, Gilbird. **Lanalee Lee Bad-ass B.O.E, **I'm happy to know you look forward to my chapters!

I find it awesome that you guys took the quiz and told me what you got, ha-ha, I was expecting you to be like, "weirdo" and just blow it off, but you didn't, ah, you're soo awesome, all of you.

I look forward to your reviews, they always make me smile, I always read all of them over and over and over again. I SQUEE every time I get one! I just wanted to thank you because your reviews were very special and very kind this time, thank you! ^~^

* * *

Gilbert arrived at the park half an hour early. He was extremely nervous as he sat on a bench, wringing his hands in his lap. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes a moment. He needed this to work, Valentin was all he had, the only person, aside from his mother, who treated him like he deserved to be loved, like he deserved to exist. He didn't want to loose that. When he opened his eyes, he saw Valentin approaching with something large in his hands. Gilbert stood up immediately, meeting the blonde a few feet from the bench. They both looked at each other a moment, "Hi." Gilbert nearly whispered, his nerves getting the best of him. "Hi." Valentin smiled, standing on his tiptoes and kissing Gilbert sweetly on the lips. Gilbert was a little shocked at the sudden contact, but welcomed the action, placing his hands on either side of the blonde's face to hold the kiss a moment longer.

Once the kiss broke, Gilbert was smiling like and idiot, hugging the Romanian tightly. Valentin wrapped the arm that wasn't holding the large cloth-covered object around his boyfriend and hugged back. "So does this mean everything's okay? That we're back together?" Gilbert asked, hope evident in his voice. Valentin nodded with a smile before stepping back. "For now at least." the blonde mumbled out of ear shot of his boyfriend. "Gil, I wont be staying long." he said a little louder this time. "What do you mean Vali?" nervousness creeping back into his system. "I will be going back to Romania." Gilbert's heart dropped, "What, Vali, no, please! I-" Valentin cut the taller boy off with a wave of his hand, "It's not because of you, Gil. They have the people who killed my parents in custody. There's going to be a trial and I have to go to testify. I'll be gone at least…two weeks maybe. I have to leave Friday night, Aleks is coming with me."

"You'll be coming back though right?" Gilbert asked, trying not to plead, he'd been doing a lot of that lately. "Maybe." Valentin replied, eyes down cast, he didn't want to see the disappointment in the other's eyes. "Valentin…" Gilbert whispered, nearly heart broken. "I got you something before I leave though." Vali lifted the object towards his boyfriend with a soft smile. Hesitantly, Gilbert took the object from the blonde, taking the cloth from it, absolutely shocked to see that it was a large bird cage, Gilbird now chirping happily from the confines of the white painted bars. "Gilbird!" Gilbert shout happily, enthusiastic grin spreading widely onto his face. He looked back to the blonde in front of him, "Valentin, you, you…how…where, but" he stuttered, wanting to ask 17 different questions at the same time. "I called all the pet stores in town, asking if anyone had brought in a little yellow canary to sell. When I found the one that said yes, I went down and bought him. There was a little girl who had her eye on him, but I figured a reunion was little more important than a little girl's happiness. Sides, I think she bought a turtle or something." Valentin explained.

Gilbert could only stare wide eyed and mouth slightly agape. "Y-you…you did this…for me?" he asked. Valentin nodded, "I wanted you show you that I was sorry, and that I still love you. Something before I left." Gilbert looked down to his bird who chirped happily back up at his owner. He didn't believe he deserved this, all this kindness. "Valentin, please don't go away." he whispered, setting the large cage down to hold his boyfriend, peering into his velvet eyes, "No one has ever done something like this for me. You're the only one who has ever tolerated me the way you do. You treat me as if I deserve this, as if I deserve to exist. I never thought I would love someone the way I love you, I was always told I would amount to nothing, that I no longer mean anything. Everyone has always swept me under the rug, but you. You lifted the corner of that rug and pulled me out. You _wanted_ to pull me from under that rug. I love you so much." he whispered sweetly, gently stroking Valentin's cheek with the back of his fingers. Valentin smiled brightly at these kind words. "You deserve it Gilbert. I love you. You are my first love, so no matter what, I will always have love for you in my heart. You will always have my heart. So no matter where I go or for how long, my heart will always be yours." Valentin smiled as he said this, meaning every word.

Gilbert rest his forehead against his boyfriend's with soft smile, before kissing it and hugging the boy tightly. "I don't want to let you go, but I know I have to. Please some back to me." Gilbert said quietly to the boy in his arms. "I promise."

* * *

"I want to meet your father." Valentin spoke suddenly. After their little moment, the boys decided to sit down and relax a bit. Valentin's head rest on Gilbert's shoulder as they held hands, Gilbird flying freely though the trees behind them. "What?" The German boy asked with a nervous worry. "I want to meet your father." Vali repeated, lifting his head to look at his boy friend. "No." Gilbert shook his own head, "No. And before you ask why, it's because I don't want him to come after you. No."

"He wont come after me." Valentin assured. "He will." Gil fought back. Valentin nuzzled his nose into the crook of his love's neck with a smirk, saying, "He wont. Not if I have you there to protect me. I want to show him that you're not the bad apple he thinks you are." Gilbert sighed and thought for a minuet. He didn't want to risk it, but the blonde was right. He would be there to protect him, he always would be.

Reluctantly, he agreed. With nervous hands, Gilbert clasped his boyfriend's hand and picked up the bird cage, whistling for Gilbird to come and headed towards the monster's house.

* * *

When they arrived, Gilbert hesitantly opened the door, peeking through. There was no sign of his father so he entered the house, allowing Valentin to do so as well. Gilbert placed the bird cage on the floor near the couch. He was startled when his father came from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dish towel with an un-amused expression. "Who's this?" he asked flatly. Gilbert looked towards his father and straightened himself, gesturing towards Valentin. "This is Valentin. My boyfriend." Valentin smiled and gave a small wave, "Hello." The father let 'hmm.' slip as he eyed the blonde boy. "So, you're the one who who's been urging him to pursue a doctor's career?" Valentin nodded, "Yes, sir. I feel like Gilbert can achieve anything as long as he has the proper support. He'll be a great doctor, I know it." he smiled, turning towards his German boyfriend, taking his hand in his own. Gilbert smiled at his love.

"You had better get that thought out of your head boy." the man demanded. "And why should I?" Valentin retorted. '"Vali, don't back talk him. Back talk gets you a back hand." Gilbert whispered urgently. "Because, _Vali_, that boy couldn't amount to a cheap toy from a quarter machine." was the response from Gilbert's father. "What kind of parent are you? To say such, terrible hurtful things about your son." Valentin scolded, putting his hands on his hips and glaring at Gilbert's father. "I don't say things like that about my son. He is not my son." Valentin scoffed, "You must be right, because Gilbert is nothing like you, he is so much better than you are. Than you could ever be. You blame him for things you're too afraid to blame yourself for, too afraid acknowledge it is no one's fault. Because he isn't like you, you feel the urge to make it known. I know how it is. That's how I've been treated lately. You're nothing but a bully, not a parent, a bully." the young Romanian lectured, staring down his boyfriend's father.

Said father looked at the defiant blonde boy in front of him, shocked. He just talked back to him, this little boy just lectured him. The father didn't want to admit it, he wouldn't, but the little blonde boy was right. Without another word, only a grunt of disapproval, the German man turned away back into the kitchen. Gilbert gawked at his boyfriend who sported a victoriously smug look on his face. "I cant believe you just did that!" he said, a happy grin spreading onto his face. "I tend to be a very forward person when given the opportunity." Valentin said with a smile and a wink.

The boys spent the rest of the evening in Gilbert's room until Valentin had to leave. Soon enough, Vali would have to leave for Romania, and Gilbert would be left alone. But until then, they were determined to spend as much time as possible together.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I didn't know where to go from here. So hope you enjoyed it, and thank you very much for all of your kind and very supportive reviews! I love you all!


	17. I Have A Surprise for You

**Author's Note:** This might be the last chapter, more info about that at the bottom.

**Warning:** This chapter contains the consensual sex of two minors. This has been your warning.

* * *

_To: Gilbert_

_Hi my Gilly-Bird! ^-^ I'll be leaving tomorrow, I want to spend the night with you tonight. Aleks left early, come over when you can, I have a surprise for you ;)_

_6:23pm Thursday Oct. 19_

Valentin stared at the text he typed out with a blush on his face before clicking the send button.

_Message Sent_

Valentin took a deep breath, butterflies forming in him stomach, those butterflies duplicating when he got a reply.

_From: Gilbert_

_Surprise? Hmm, winky face….I'm on my way ;)_

_Received: 6:24pm Thursday Oct. 19_

He stared at the screen of his cell phone. There's was no backing out now. Valentin smiled the more he thought about the 'surprise' he was going to give his boyfriend. Valentin loved Gilbert very much, so he was very willing to give himself to his love. Yes, Valentin was going to give himself up to his boyfriend. He wouldn't want anyone else. He waited patiently on the couch in the living room for Gilbert, thoughts on what he was going to do once the other boy arrived and not on whatever what happening on the television screen. There was a knock at the door, the boy instantly up to answer it. "Hi, Gil." Valentin greeted with a smile. "Hallo, mein lieb." Gilbert greeted back, giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips before entering the house. "So, you have a surprise for me?" Gilbert asked, turning around to face the Romanian with smirk. Valentin scoffed lightheartedly, going up to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, "Patients, dragă (sweetheart)." he said sweetly, kissing the German on the nose. Gilbert groaned, but complied. He wanted his surprise.

* * *

The couple sat on the couch, watching T.V, Gilbert complaining every once in a while that he wanted to know what the surprise was, but other wise in peace. Deciding that now was a good time, Valentin pushed himself from his leaning position on his boyfriend to take the other boy's face in his hands and plant a loving kiss on his lips. Gilbert leaned into the kiss, parting the blonde's lips with his own and snaking his tongue inside the other's mouth. Valentin welcomed the intrusion happily, playfully fighting back with his own tongue. Gilbert being Gilbert, the German tried fighting for dominance, Valentin letting him win. Slowly, Valentin pulled his German boyfriend down to lay on top of him on the couch, kissing his love passionately all the while.

The boys' hands roamed each other's bodies ceaselessly. Finally, the kiss was broken, both boys panting heavily from the loss of air, dark blushes heavy on their cheeks as red peered into red. "I think it's time for that surprise now." Valentin whispered, the blush darkening. Gilbert smiled, excited. Valentin kissed his love once more before gently pushing him away and standing up. He took the German's hands in his and pulled him up the stairs. "Where are we going? What kind of surprise do you have in store for me, mein lieb?" Gilbert asked with a smirk, still slightly aroused from their make-out session on the couch. "I told you, it's a _surprise._" Valentin replied with a playful tone, tugging Gilbert towards his bedroom.

Once they reached the bedroom, Valentin pulled Gilbert onto the bed and they continued to kiss, pushing away his jacket, the garment falling to the floor. The kiss was broken again, Valentin saying quietly, "This is your surprise." Gilbert looked down at his love, confused. "Your surprise is me. I want to give myself up to you." Valentin blushed as he said this, but refused to look away from the German's eyes. Gilbert turned a deep shade of red, not really believing what was said. "You, really want to do that? With me?" he asked incredulously. Valentin bit his lip and nodded. "I'd want no one else. I know you wont hurt me, I trust you. I love you, and I wanted to show you how much I loved you before I left. I want you to know that I'm yours" Gilbert smiled at this, cupping Valentin's face. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked the boy underneath him. Valentin nodded, "I'm sure." Gilbert smiled again, "I love you." he said, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend again.

As they kissed, they discarded one another's clothes, tossing them to the floor. When Valentin brushed his leg against his boyfriend's crotch, he could feel the hard arousal beneath the thick layers of cloth of his jeans. Gilbert growled at the contact, nibbling on Valentin's neck, unbuttoning his deep red dress shirt. The blonde leaned into the touches, sliding his hands under Gil's shirt and up his lean chest, pushing the shirt up and over his white-haired lover's head. With bare chests touching, they worked on each other's pants as they kissed. Gilbert ground his hips into the boy's underneath him, craving the friction. He kissed and nipped and sucked down his love's chest leaving red marks all over the pale white skin.

Valentin moaned lightly, pushing the other boy's pants as far as he could down, Gilbert taking over and kicking the garment away, shoving his blonde lover's pants away to join his own. They could feel each other's arousals through the thin fabric of their underwear, both moaning lightly at the welcomed contact. Lips returned to each other and hands roamed nearly naked bodies. Gilbert kissed along Valentin's cheek, his jaw line, down his slender neck, sucking on the crook of it, biting down, marking the boy as his. Valentin moaned at the bite, the pain slipping into pleasure. "G-Gilbert…please…ahh" Valentin pleaded, wanting the boy above him to stop his teasing. Catching the hint, Gilbert tugged at the blonde boy's boxers and then his own.

When Valentin opened his eyes, he seen Gilbert offering him three fingers to take into his mouth. "I don't want it to hurt, you need to wet these." he informed, kissing at Valentin's neck. The Romanian complied and took the finger into his mouth, coating them generously. Deeming the digits slicked enough, Gilbert removed his fingers, placing one at Vali's entrance, teasing it before slipping it inside. Valentin squirmed at the feeling, "Does it hurt?" Gilbert asked, concerned. The blonde shook his head, "Just a little weird." he squeaked. The German moved his finger in and out of his lover, adding a second and eventually a third.

Around the second finger, Valentin winced in pain, eventually getting used to it, only for that feeling to dissipate and return to pain again at the third finger. As Gilbert kissed him, the pain faded and turned to pleasure, the fingers pumping in and out of him. "Oh God yes!" Valentin cried when the fingers brushed over his sweet spot. Gilbert smirked at this and teased his lover, brushing against his prostate again and again before pulling away, Valentin screaming in pleasure then whining in disappointment when the fingers were removed. Gilbert positioned himself at Vali's entrance. "Are you ready?" he asked, looking up at his panting lover. Valentin nodded his head. Slowly, Gilbert eased himself into Valentin, nervous hands gripping the other boy's hips. His heart beat increased as he went deeper and deeper into the velvet cavern that was his Valentin.

Not being able to help himself, Gilbert moaned, the warmth extremely pleasing. Once he was fully sheathed inside, he paused, wanting Valentin to adjust. But oh, Gott, Gilbert just wanted to pound hard into the succulent ass of his lover, but he resisted, kissing and nipping Valentin's neck once more to distract himself. Valentin nodded and urged his love to move. Gilbert pulled out, his tip still planted inside that velvet cavern and slowly pushed back in. In, out, in, out, was the slow, loving rhythm Gilbert instilled, kissing Valentin all over. Valentin moaned lightly with every thrust, pleasure coursing though his body. "Oh~" he'd cry softly. "Faster." was the quiet demand. Gilbert obliged happily, thrusting in and out faster, brushing against Vali's sweet spot once more, causing the blonde to cry out loudly and arch his back, gripping onto his boyfriend tightly.

With a smirk, Gilbert angled himself to hit that specific spot again. Valentin only got louder as the thrusts increased in speed, hitting his prostate with undeniable pleasure, his grip tightening around his lover. He wrapped his legs around Gilbert's waist to allow deeper penetration, which only caused the blonde to practically lose his mind. Gilbert's thrusts became faster and more erratic, his climax close. He hugged Valentin taught to himself, close to finishing, "Vali, I'm-" he choked out, unable to finish his sentence. Valentin nodded in understanding, Gilbert's hand reaching down to the blonde's neglected member and pumping in time to his thrusts. Valentin came with a loud, "Oh, Gil!", his walls clenching wonderfully around Gilbert, causing the German to come inside his lover, thrusting in an out still, riding out his orgasm.

Gilbert pulled out of Valentin, collapsing next to him, spent. Both boys panted heavily, completely worn out. With a loud yawn, Gil hugged Valentin close to him and covered the both of them with the bed's large blanket, snuggling his love. Valentin snuggled back into Gilbert's chest with a contented smile. "I love you Gilbert." he whispered softly, eyes closing with weariness. "I love you to Valentin. I will always love you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am not going to bother to read over this, I can never read my own smut. Last time I wrote smut, (okay well the first time because I wrote some before this that was slightly better than the first) I had someone read it and they said that you could tell I was a virgin just by reading that. So! I tried harder this time and didn't run away from the computer every time things got hot, because I did that the first time. I was thinking that this be the last chapter of the story. If you guys don't think so, then please tell me with ideas of what you want to see. I am truly devoted to you guys, so I will put in what you want. If you think this is a good ending, then say so. I cant wait to see what you say! Bye!


	18. Departure

**Author's Note:** Hio! Tis me, I read all of your reviews, and I've decided to continue the story for a little bit. I would have done a sequel, but I don't know what to call it or how to start, so ill just keep this one going. I had a dream about it last night, and it told me to make a chapter 18, so here it is! (›'_')› =cute hugging face

* * *

When Valentin woke up the next morning, he smiled when he realized he was still wrapped in his lover's arms. Gilbert moved slightly, tightening his hold on the smaller blonde before settling, still asleep. Valentin smiled and snuggled closer to his boyfriend, closing his eyes again only for them to shoot open when his door did. "Hey, Vali, I know you're probably asleep, but I-" his brother said, stopping mid-sentence shock evident on his face. "A-Aleks! You're home early!" Valentin stuttered. Aleksander looked around his brother's room, seeing clothes strewn all over the place. He would have been fine if they slept in the same bed together. Clothed. "Valentin Nicolae." he hissed through his teeth. Valentin struggled to sit up, a sleeping Gilbert's arms still wrapped around him. "Aleks, I can explain!" The blonde assured, afraid of what his brother was going to do.

Aleks was a big brother, so naturally he would be protective of his younger sibling, and naturally he would be angry at the German for deflowering his baby brother. "Kitchen. Now. And put some clothes on." he snapped before slamming the door shut and marching down the stairs to wait for his brother. Valentin put his head in his hands with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. Next to him, Gilbert stirred, stretching and waking up with a sleepy grin. "Guten Morgen, mein lieb." Noticing the distressed look on his love's face, Gilbert sat up with a concerned look, "Vali, what's wrong?" Valentin took a deep breath and shook his head. "It's just Aleks, I have to go talk to him." Gilbert nodded, "Okay." Vali turned his boyfriend with a soft smile, "I love you." he said, leaning forward to kiss him. "I'll be right back." he whispered after breaking the kiss. He slipped out of the bed, put on his underwear and a robe and left the room. Gilbert snuggled into his pillow and closed his eyes with a smile, thinking of his love and of last night.

In the kitchen:

"Would you like to tell me what I just walked into? When you asked me if he could stay the night, I wasn't expecting you'd sleep with him! You told me he didn't love you!" Aleksander interrogated, crossing his arms and glaring at his younger brother who sit at the kitchen table with his head down. "But he does! We made up!" Valentin defended, snapping his head up to turn his gaze towards his older brother. "Did he fuck you?" Aleks demanded. Valentin turned a deep red, equally red eyes widening. "He did, didn't he? I knew it! I'll kill him." He made his way to the stairs when Valentin grabbed his wrist, "I wanted it! It's why I wanted him to come over." The Romanian pleaded. Aleks turned around, an incredulous look on his face, "You what? Vali! You're 16!"

"You didn't lose your virginity until you were 20!"

"I was waiting for the right person!"

"So was I! And I found him."

Aleks softened and relaxed his shoulders when Valentin said this. "I don't know why, but I love Gilbert very much. I know that you think I'm young and I don't know what I'm talking about, but I do. I love him very much, and I wanted to give myself up to him. Don't be mad at him Aleks, I was ready." The Bulgarian sighed. "Fine, but I'm watching him." he gave in, Valentin smiling and hugging his brother. "Thank you Aleks!" he said, his brother hugging him back lightly. "Yeah, yeah. If he makes you happy, it's good to see you happy. I know you haven't been in a long time. Now go get your boy toy and I'll make breakfast." he pat his brother on the back before going to the fridge to pull out ingredients from breakfast. "He's not my boy toy, he's my boyfriend." Valentin remarked, walking back up the stairs to get Gilbert.

* * *

Aleksander was upstairs packing while Gilbert and Valentin watched T.V. in the living room when there was a knock on the door. Valentin got up to answer it, paling when he saw Alfred F. Jones standing on his porch, Arthur next to him with crossed arms. Looking over, Gilbert noticed who it was, going up to stand next to his boyfriend to protect him if necessary. "Well? Tell him." Arthur demanded. "Tell me what?" Valentin asked, confused. Alfred groaned, tilting his head back, "I'm sorry." he said. Arthur nudged him with and elbow, "What? I said it?" Alfred complained. "For what?" Arthur urged. "Ugh, I'm sorry for humiliating you and for beating you up and for everything mean I've don't to you. There, are we done?" the American continued to complain. "Not until Valentin gives and answer." the Brit replied, arms still crossed. Valentin thought a moment, turning to look at his boyfriend, then back to the guests on his porch. "I forgive you." Both Gilbert and Alfred were shocked, staring wide eyed at the Romanian.

"What?" They asked simultaneously. "I forgive him." Valentin stated once more. Alfred stared at the Romanian for a moment, as if he didn't hear correctly. "Seriously? After all the shit I've done to you, you're just going to forgive me? Just like that?" he asked incredulously. Valentin nodded, "I've been holding grudges for too long. And, I know you still don't like me, and you're only doing this to please Arthur, but I forgive you anyways." Vali shrugged. Alfred continued to stare a moment more before a large idiotic grin spread onto his face, "You heard him Artie! That means I'm off the hook!" Arthur sighed and nodded, "I suppose it does. Well, that's all we came for. Thank you for your time Valentin." Always the gentleman. "Yep, see ya you vampire-weirdo! Ha ha! This means you have to go on a date with me, Artie!" Alfred exclaimed as both boys walked down the porch.

Valentin chuckled at this and closed the door, walking away back to the couch, Gilbert following. But before he could sit down, his brother called from the stairs, "Vali are you packed yet?" Valentin groaned, "No." he replied. "Well get going! We have to leave in four hours." Valentin groaned again. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay there with Gilbert, but he knew he had to go. Grabbing the German's hand, he pulled him up the stairs, "Come help me pack." he commanded. "Aye, aye captain." Gilbert said with a mock salute.

* * *

"I don't want you to go." Gilbert whined as he folded one on Valentin's dress shirts and placed it in a large suitcase. "I know, dragă, but I'll come back, I promise." Vali said, handing his boyfriend a pair of slacks for him to fold, kissing him on the cheek and going back to his closet. Gilbert smiled lightly, putting the folded pants into the case. "At least I have something to look forward to." he muttered under his breath. "Vali, twenty minuets." Aleks said popping his head into the room from the open doorway. "Okay." was the reply.

Twenty minuets later, Valentin was standing outside his brother' car, his girlfriend Sofia in the driver's seat, Aleks in the passenger's, with Gilbert saying their temporary goodbyes. "You promise to come back, ja? I know you don't like it here, but.." Valentin nodded, "Yes, I promise." he chuckled. "Here," Gilbert offered, taking off his iron cross necklace and slipping around his love's neck. "So you remember." Valentin blushed at the gesture, taking the pendant in his hand, looking back up to his boyfriend. "It'll only be two weeks." he assured. "I don't want to risk it." Gil replied, taking Vali's head in his hands and kissing his forehead. "I don't mean to rush the love fest here guys, but you gotta wrap it up or we'll miss our flight." Aleks warned, peeking his head through the passenger window and looking over the roof of his car.

"I need to go, but I'll call, and I'll come back" Valentin said sweetly, standing on his tip toes to kiss his German boyfriend, Gilbert returning the kiss. Valentin got into the back seat waving goodbye to Gil as Sofia pulled away from the curb and towards the airport. Gilbert waved back, a sudden emptiness filling him as he watched the car disappear, sticking his hands in his pockets and walking home, missing his Vali already.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, so sorry this was another short chapter, but at least I'm continuing the story! *thumbs up and cheesy smile* So! Review! I'll put in what you guys want to see, um, Oh! **CookieBirdGirl **it's not the last chapter, so don't be sad! ^^


	19. A Beilschmidt's Apology

**Author's Note:** I will get to Germania eventually, when, I don't know, this chapter maybe. *shrugs*

* * *

Gilbert walked home with his hands in his pockets, fingers fondling Valentin's house key. The blonde had asked him to take care of his pets while he was away as well water the plants in Eden's Room. Gilbert smiled at the thought that his boyfriend trusted him enough to take care of his home. He was rarely trusted with doing the dishes at home. That's right, he had to go home tonight. God, he really~ didn't want to do that, but he knew he had to. It was already getting dark, so he sped up his pace a little more, finally reaching his house. The living room and kitchen lights were still on, that meant his father was still up. With a sigh, he opened the door, Ludwig standing up from an arm chair to greet him, their father sitting on the couch, arms crossed and looking thoroughly displeased.

"Welcome home bruder." Ludwig greeted, gesturing to a seat next to his father. "Uh, ja, danke bruder. What's going on? What ever it is, I didn't do it!" Gilbert immediately defended. Ludwig shook his head, "Nein, bruder just sit down." the younger brother assured. Gilbert made a face before complying and sitting down next to his father, though as far away as possible while still on the couch. "Okay, so-" Ludwig began, sitting back down, only to be cut off by his father, "I don't want to do this Ludwig." The youngest boy sighed in near irritation. "Well, you're going to, Vati." he demanded. "Lud, what's going on?" Gilbert asked again, confusion creasing his face. "I've been thinking. Everything you told me a while back is true. Vati was the one lying." Ludwig said, slightly relaxing in the cushy lavender arm chair.

"I told you! Your son believes me!" Gilbert nearly shouted towards his father who just turned his head to glare at him. "Shut up." was his only retort. Gilbert scoffed and relaxed in his spot on the couch, sliding down a little. "Anyways!" Ludwig continued, "I talked with Vati, about this and-"

"Lud, if this little thing here is to get me and Vati to make up and shit, then it's not going to happen. I'm not going get all buddy-buddy with him. Never. I don't want him to love me like he does you, because it's not going to happen, ever. And I don't need it to, he's never been there for me, what makes you think he's going to start? Just 'cause you say so?" Gilbert ranted, glaring at his brother.

Ludwig was silent. That was actually how he was planning it would go. "I wouldn't _want_ to be there for you. You wouldn't deserve it anyway." His father sneered towards his eldest son. "Oh, and here we go! Of course I wouldn't deserve it, because to you, I don't deserve anything!" Gilbert complained, throwing out his arms. "Because you don't!" His father yelled back. "Why? Why aren't I good enough for you?" Gilbert asked the question he'd been wondering for years. "Because! You're too much like her! I cant stand it! You're too much like my Julia!" There was silence as the unexpected answer set in. Even their father was a little shocked at what had just come out of his own mouth. "W-what?" Gil stuttered out.

Aldrich took a deep breath before continuing, "You're…too much like her. It's too much for me. It makes me jealous….I cant have her anymore, and yet, here she is! Only she's you! There's so much of her in you…I figure that if I treat you negatively, I wont have any feelings for you, that I wouldn't have to grieve my Julia every time I look at you. It doesn't work! I still see her in you, It's gotten to the point to where it hurts too much too even think about you, because then I think about her, and it hurts to know I cant have her anymore." he explained, staring down at his hands in his lap, twisting the golden band around his finger, the one he had been wearing for sixteen years even though his bride was long gone. "I was just looking for something or someone to blame. I couldn't get over her death like I should have been able to, I loved her too much. I couldn't let go. You're my son Gilbert, I shouldn't have hurt you. I shouldn't have hurt you."

Gilbert was silent for a moment as the confession and makeshift apology sunk in. _I've been holding grudges for too long. _He could remember Valentin saying that when Alfred apologized earlier that day. Gilbert thought; his father sliding his face into his hands with a sigh. "I forgive you." there was silence when he said this, his father peeking from his hands to look at his son on the couch a cushion away from him. "I've been holding grudges for too long." Gilbert said with a smirk. Ludwig still sat in the lavender arm chair, the smallest of smiles slipping onto his lips. "Ja?" their father barely whispered. Gilbert nodded, "Ja." The two leaned over the couch cushion separating them and hugged for the first time in years. "Es tut sehr mir leid, Gilbert. Es tut sehr, sehr mir leid." Aldrich whispered into his son's are he hugged him. "Ist es okay, Vati." the boy replied. It felt so wonderful to call this man his father and mean it after so long.

Both Gilbert and his father were emotionally worn from the recent events. They're Germans, feeling are hard to convey for them. The family of three went to bed early that night. Vati was happy that he didn't have to keep that in anymore, and that he didn't have to hurt his son any longer. Gilbert was happy that he was going to be treated like a son and not a hated stranger. And Ludwig was happy that neither his brother or his father were going to fight anymore. All was good in the Beilschmidt house.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, I know this short, but you guys wanted to know about his dad and their relationship, so here. It wasn't supposed to go like this, but it did. Have fun with it! Hoped you liked it, if it's not cheesy. Review!

**Translations:**

**Es tut sher mir leid, Gilbert. Es tut sher sher leid: **I', so sorry Gilbert. I'm so, so sorry.

**Ist es okay, Vati: **It's okay, Dad.


	20. Fearful Homecoming

**Author's** **Note:**Sorry for being so late! . Took me a few days to do this because I've been distracted by Drrrchat drama, and Rp-ing with a West who's one of ma new buddies :Db (I'm not a fan of Germancest but I lurve Rp-ing! :Db) so sorry for the late update. I am sorry, so here's the chapter for all your waiting.

P.S. I want you to think of _the italics during Valentin's retelling as a memory_ tha was the intended purpose. Danke.

enjoy~

* * *

Valentin's stomach churned as he stared out the window of the taxi he and his brother had taken, on their way to their hotel somewhere in the heart of the Romanian capital of Bucharest. He hadn't been to this city in a couple months, not since he left for America. Valentin clutched the hem of his red jacket sleeve, the cuff striped with white, his black leather gloves making a stressed sound. He watched the buildings and cars and people pass by as the taxi whizzed through the streets. It was safe to say, Valentin was nervous. Very nervous. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, this was going to be a long two weeks, and without Gilbert there to comfort him, it was only going to be longer. Suddenly, he felt someone nudge him. "Hey, are you okay?" Aleksander asked, a concerned expression creasing his face. Valentin nodded slightly, exhaling, "Da, I'm just a little nervous. Aleks, what if I have a panic attack, or a nervous break down?" Vali began to panic then gasped as if he realized something, "What if they come after me? Aleks!" he cried, grabbing his brother's arms and shaking him from the other side of the taxi.

"Vali! Vali! Calm down!" Aleksander pleaded, grabbing his little brother's arms as best he could with his own restrained. "They're not going to get you! There'll be police officers there to protect you, they'll be in hand cuffs and leg restraints, Vali, you'll be okay." he assured in a calm voice. Valentin looked at his brother a moment, studying his face before exhaling and nodding, going back to his spot on the other side of the back seat. "It's just a little nerve wracking." he whispered as an apology, returning his gaze back out the window. "It's okay Vali, I understand. Don't worry too much, I wont let them get you." Aleks comforted, patting his brother's leg before he too looked out his own window. "Mulţumesc, (Thank you) Aleks." Valentin whispered, still unsure.

* * *

They arrived at their hotel: Casa Capsa. It was beautifully decorated in an early 19th century style, with plush Victorian furniture and dark wood finishes everywhere. Valentin instantly fell in love with the place. They walked up to the tiny reception desk and received their room keys, making their way up to their room.

Upon entering the room, Valentin fell face-first onto the bed nearest the window, Aleksander chuckling and going into the bath room for a much needed shower after throwing his suitcase onto what would be his bed. The moment the bathroom door closed Valentin's phone rang, _"He did the mash. He did the Monster Mash, the Monster Mash. It was a graveyard smash! He di-" _it rang before Vali finally answered it at he brother's request,: "Get that! I don't care what kind of mash he did! Thanks Bobby "Boris" Pickett for the news flash!"

"Alo?" Valentin answer was muffled due to his face buried in the comfy green comforter of his twin size bed. "Vali?" Valentin shot up from the bed, "Gilbert!" he squealed. "Hi Vali, I miss you." The Romanian smiled widely at this, "I miss you too. How are you?" he asked. "Gute. Ich bin Gute, mein lieb, Danke. (Good. I'm good, my love, thank you) My dad and I made up, we're on good terms now." Gilbert said happily. "That's good! I'm happy to hear that. I'm glad to know he wont hurt you anymore." Valentin said with a smile. "So am I. So, how's it being back in Romania?" Gilbert asked. Valentin sighed, "It's….it's certainly, certainly a different feeling than before. I cant help but feel like, like something bad is going to happen. Yes this is my home, but I don't want to be here knowing they know I've comeback and….they could get me."

Valentin confessed, crossing his legs on the bed, only to fall backwards on it, hat rolling off and onto the floor. "They won't, Vali. They cant. Don't worry about it, I wish I could be there to comfort you." Gilbert sighed. "It's okay, hearing your voice is enough." Valentin assured. "Aww!" Aleksander cooed from the bathroom, muffled by the cream door. "Shut up, Aleks!" the blonde shout at the door, hearing his brother laugh at him and start the shower. Gilbert chuckled at his boyfriend and the two carried on talking about anything and everything before falling asleep on the phone.

* * *

The next day was the day of the trial and Valentin's hands shook as he buttoned his plaid maroon vest, the one he wore the first time Gilbert came to his memory made him smile. "Hey, don't be so nervous sunbeam. Everything will be okay. Kay?" Aleksander smiled at his little brother n the mirror, clasping a hand on his shoulder. Valentin nodded. "Da." he took a deep breath, "You're right." and put on his hat. Both brother's left their hotel, getting into their rental car and driving to the court house.

Upon arrival, Valentin refused to leave the safety of the car. "Vali, come on, you have to get out, you cant stay in there the whole trial." Aleks warned from the open driver's door, leaning on the hood, stooped enough to see his brother who locked eyes at the street life in front of him. Aleks sighed and got back into the driver's seat, turning his head to look at his brother. "Valentin, listen, nothing is going to happen, no one is going to hurt you. I promise." he reached for his brother's hand, squeezing it lightly. "You're going to be okay. I'm here, Gil's waiting for you back home, everything will be alright. But right now, you have to come inside and you have to testify. If you don't, those men will never be punished for what they did to Mama and Papa. Do it for Mama and Papa if for no one else." Valentin clenched his jaw as hi brother said this to him. "Okay." he whispered meekly. They got out of the car and made it up the marble steps into the courthouse.

They met with their lawyer near the entrance, "There you two are! I was beginning to think you'd never show!" their lawyer Eduard exclaimed. "Sorry about that, Eduard, Vali's still…uneasy about the trial." The older brother apologized. "It's alright, I understand. Hello Valentin, I'm your lawyer, Eduard von Bock." their lawyer introduced himself, holding out his hand for Valentin to shake. The blonde boy shook the man's hand. Eduard checked his watch, "Oh, my, we need to get to the court room, the trial is about to start." he warned, pushing the boys towards their designated court room.

"So, Valentin, do tell the jury your recollection of that night's events." Eduard requested, pacing front of the judges bench. Valentin closed his eyes and took a deep breath before doing as instructed.

"_I was sleeping. I remember what I was dreaming, I was dreaming about the up coming trip I was going to go on with my parents, Aleks was going to meet us there with Sofia. In the dream, I remember we were walking through an old cobblestone street, laughing and smiling. Then I heard screaming. I-it woke me up. I remember shooting up in bed and looking towards my closed door. Screaming, there was more screaming and then…..Boom. Boom. Gun shots. I was scared and I started to cry, because I was worried for my parents. I remember clutching my blanket before getting up and going to the door. But, before I could even touch the knob, brass, the door flew open. These men, men I recognized as those from the village, they burst through my door and grabbed me. They tackled me to the ground, one two holding my arms and legs, pinning me to the floor."_

With eyes screwed shut, tears began to pour from Valentin's eyes as he remembered the traumatizing events, just like when he told Gilbert, he hands clenching and twisting his cream dress shirt at the hem.

"_They were strong, stronger than me. I tried to move, tried to get away, but I couldn't. I screamed and ….and…"_

"It's okay Valentin, take a breath if you need to." Eduard eased, trying to calm the boy in the witness box down as best he could. Valentin took a deep breath, releasing it before he continued.

"_They wouldn't let go. There was a man, standing above me. He smiled, he looked like a monster in the dark. He held a small knife, a dagger, in his hand, I could see the hall light glint off of the silver blade. It was silver, I know it was. They thought we were vampires, so they tried to kill us."_

"Vampires?"

"_Yes. The people of my village have been strong believers in the tales of our ancestors since they were spurred. Vampires. These men, they thought my family was nothing but a group of vampires because we were a little different, it didn't matter if we watched over and protected that village from the very beginning, their families, no. That man, he stood over me, the dagger gleaming. He bend down towards me, he rose his hand, he brought it down. But before the blade could pierce my heart, he was thrown off by my dog, Zanzibar. The grip of the men who held me down was loosened, I ran out of my room, to my parents' room, I wanted to know if they were okay, I wanted them to comfort me."_

At this point, Valentin was trying his damnedest not to bawl his eyes out the images still fresh in his mind.

"_They couldn't. They…..they…they killed my parents! My Mama, my Papa, the shot them with silver bullets and steaks to the hearts. There was so much blood. My Mama and Papa, they were dead. I broke down and cried, I cried harder than ever have. My servants chased them away. I went to go live with my brother Aleksander after that. These men…they took innocent lives because of a stupid superstition. That is no excuse for what they did. They shouldn't be allowed out. They should be locked up forever."_

The boy finished his retelling, as he opened his eyes again, tears flowing freely. His lawyer nodded, "Thank you Valentin. You can go sit down now." Shakily, Valentin stood up, wiping his eyes, and walked back to his seat at the table next to his brother. Aleksander wrapped an arm around his little brother in an effort to comfort him. The convicted showed no remorse for their actions during the boy's retelling. "Are you done, Mr. von Bock?" The judge asked. Eduard nodded and made his way to sit next to the brothers. "Alright, the court will meet again tomorrow at 11:45 am. Adjourned." the judge slammed his gavel on the bench, everyone standing up to leave. Valentin looked at the men who ruined his life before he left, each glaring at him with hatred. Valentin practically ran from the courtroom, the men laughing heartily at his reaction earning a glare from Aleksander before he followed his brother out.

* * *

Valentin flopped onto his bed when he got back to the hotel room, instantly falling asleep, all the crying he'd done on and off through out the day. He just wanted to go home, to Gilbert. He felt safer there, the nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen still chewing at the back of his mind. Just as he was beginning to dream, a scream woke him from his half-slumber. "Aleks! What, what is it?" Valentin asked, his voice laced with worry. Aleks held his phone to his ear, a huge grin on his face as he looked to his brother. "Vali!" he yelled happily, "Sofia! She's pregnant! I'm going to be dad!" he squealed. Vali smiled at his brother, "That's amazing news, Aleks! I'm so happy for you." Aleksander twirled around and jumped up and down, Valentin could hear Sofia laughing over the phone. Vali really was happy for his brother, watching him run from the room and down the hall telling everyone he saw, "I'm a Papa!"

Valentin smiled, then flopped back on the bed and promptly passed out.

* * *

The next morning, they went back to court as they did for the near two weeks, up until the sentencing date.

"Has the jury come up with a verdict?" The judge asked. A man from the jury stood up, "Yes your Honor we have. We find all three defendants guilty."

"And your sentencing?" the judge asked. "We sentence Mihail Dalca and Virgil Funar to 45 years for their roles as accessories to first degree murder and as accessories to attempted murder of the first degree. We sentence Fane Sala to life in prison for first degree murder and attempted murder of the first degree." the juror announced. Valentin sighed in relief, but the offender's reactions were quite the opposite, Mihail and Virgil groaning in what seemed like irritation, Fane shooting up from his chair, said chair falling to the ground, his hands slamming on the table top as he screamed, "What!? I did this world a favor and you punish me for it!?" he screeched, snapping his head towards the blonde boy and growling and lurching towards him.

Valentin flinched and cowered into his brother, watching as the multiple officers tackled Fane, holding him back. Fane struggled against the officers until one of them tazed him, making him shudder and fall to the floor. Valentin hid his eyes in his brother's chest, Aleks patting his back to try and calm him. With a nod from their lawyer, Aleksander stood up and walked his brother out of the courthouse. "I'll get you Nicolae! I will find you and I will finish you off! You will be sorry for what you've done here!" the convict screamed after the retreating boys, aiming his threat at the blonde. Valentin looked back with fear just as the doors closed, seeing hatred and evil determination in the convict's eyes. Valentin was terrified.

* * *

"Gilbert!" Valentin cried, jumping into his boyfriend's arms and being spun around. "I wasn't expecting you to come to the airport to meet me!" he said once he was set back onto the ground. "I wanted to surprise you." Gilbert smiled. Valentin hugged his love tightly. "I missed you so much." Gilbert smiled, "I missed you too. So how was it?" he asked, walking out of the airport hand in hand with his boyfriend. "Well…I cant help this sinking feeling, but…."

* * *

**Author's Note: **CLIFF-HANGER! Yes, this is the last chapter of Fear Holds you back, But I will be starting the sequel, and I'll call it…**Fear's Race**. I hate it but I want it to have Fear in it so you know that it's apart of this story. I hope you liked this enough to want to read the sequel! I want to thank you all who's read/favorited/subscribed/and reviewed! It all means so much to me! This isn't the end of Gil and Vali, so watch out for **Fear's Race! **(and if I get/think up a better title from you guys/myself then ill make an author's note on this story to let you know before I post it) Danke for every thing!

The website I was on is drrrchat .com (take out the one space) for incase you guys want to get on there. I'm Lille on there with the pink maid icon. Find me ^^! See ya!


	21. New title

I've changed the title of the sequel to **Saving Valentin. Just so you know ^^**


End file.
